Ladybug y Chat Noir - Finale
by Eiwmire
Summary: Ladybug y Chat Noir acaban de llegar a su mayoría de edad. Llevan varios años combatiendo el mal codo con codo, pero sin desvelar sus identidades. Por un desafortunado incidente, se verán forzados a mostrar quienes son. ¿Qué pasará? ¿Cómo reaccionarán nuestros héroes? ¿Podrán superar los planes de Hawkmoth? Revelaciones, peleas y reencuentros marcados por el deseo y el amor juvenil
1. Chapter 1: Scorpio

**Capítulo 1: Scorpio.**

\- ¿Cómo hemos dado pie a esto de nuevo, my lady? – preguntó Chat Noir mientras corría por los tejados de uno de los callejones más concurridos de París.

Habían estado a punto de conseguir el akuma de Scorpio en el parque de la esquina, cuando ésta salió corriendo, usando varios escudos humanos para evitar que Ladybug y Chat Noir usaran sus poderes. Y ahora estaban persiguiendo a esa mujer akumatizada por toda la ciudad, intentando evitar que llegara a la zona de suministro de agua y vertiera allí su veneno. Por lo que habían descubierto, la persona detrás de Scorpio era una brillante científica que estudiaba los posibles efectos beneficiosos del veneno de escorpión purificado (sobre todo como analgésico) a la que le habían cancelado el proyecto. Por lo visto, el alcalde necesitaba los ingresos para algo más importante que los avances científicos y convenció a las empresas que lo financiaban a redirigir sus aportaciones económicas. Y claro, diez años de trabajo a la basura por un nuevo polideportivo no le hizo mucha gracia a la portadora del akuma.

"Debe ser incómodo moverse con ese traje tan aparatoso, entonces, ¡¿Cómo puede correr tanto?!" pensó Chat Noir empezando a notar el cansancio en su cuerpo y mirando el enorme aguijón que sobresalía de la base de la espalda de la mujer y que sobrepasaba su cabeza. Con una pinzas tan grandes como la cola haciendo de segundo pares de brazos y un casco oscuro que le tapaba hasta la boca, no parecía normal que se moviera con tanta rapidez.

Casi como si lo hubiera oído, Scorpio se giró hacia él y le lanzó una dosis de veneno, que se estampó contra una chimenea gracias a los hábiles reflejos del felino.

\- Uff, porqué poco – se dijo a si mismo Chat Noir tras quitarse el sudor de la frente con el reverso de su guante.

\- Céntrate, Chat Noir. Ahora no podemos bajar la guardia o… -

\- ¡Cuidado! – gritó Chat Noir a Ladybug que corría en la otra linde de la calle.

Con una gracia de bailarina, Ladybug se alzó en el aire para esquivar el veneno. Del impulso, dio una vuelta hacia atrás en el aire y cayó sobre el borde de una chimenea en la que se impulsó para seguir corriendo a pesar de la parada. Chat Noir no pudo evitar detenerse unos segundos a mirar aquello. Hacía más de un año que peleaban juntos por París y, aun así, aquella hermosa dama seguía resultándole cautivadora. Tal vez no con la misma intensidad que al principio, pero era inevitable. Al fin y al cabo, eso es lo que pasa con los amores platónicos, ¿no?

\- … o París quedará sumido en un dolor que los paralizará hasta morir – dijo Ladybug entrecortadamente por la carrera. Su mirada estaba puesta en el objetivo, sin perderlo de vista, analizándolo con su poder de Ladybug – el Akuma está en su collar, estoy segura.

Chat Noir miró hacia Scorpio, deteniéndose por primera vez en el colgante con forma de cadena de ADN que llevaba atado en la "muñeca" de una de las pinzas. Sin duda debía ser eso, pero ¿cómo iban a atraparlo?

\- ¿Y qué tal uno de tus brillantes planes, my lady?

\- Estoy en ello gatito. – dijo Ladybug con un guiño hacia el felino, que notó un cosquilleo en el estómago. Lanzó su yoyó hacia una de las fachadas que quedaban muy por delante de Scorpio. Con un fuerte tirón, se impulsó hacia allá, recogiendo en el camino a Chat Noir que le tendió la mano al ver lo que se proponía. A sus espaldas la Torre Eiffel empezaba a verse nítida y cercana.

Comprobando la distancia con su akumatizada, Ladybug se sintió lo bastante confiada para lanzar su "Lucky Charm". De la nada se apareció un gran contenedor de color rojo con lunares negros. Ladybug lo miró por dentro, por arriba, por abajo, por los costados, pero nada… "¿Pero qué diantres tengo que hacer con esto?" se preguntó ella, sin dejar de dar vueltas al objeto de un metro por un metro.

\- Soy todo oídos – dijo Chat Noir mirando a su compañera después de recuperar un poco el aliento. No veía cómo semejante cosa iba a ayudarles a acabar con aquella situación. Ladybug miró a su alrededor, luego a él y finalmente al cubo. Sabía lo que eso significaba, tenía una idea y lo más importante, le iba a tocar ser carnaza de akumatizado, _OTRA VEZ_.

\- Llevémosla a la Torre Eiffel – dijo ella – Es un espacio abierto, pero las patas de la Torre pueden ayudarme a crear una trampa para encerrarla con mi yoyó. El cubo es para escondernos detrás y que avoque todo el veneno dentro. Algunos animales que usan el veneno como arma defensiva tienen un número contado de picaduras que pueden lanzar con veneno. Creo que el "Lucky Charm" intenta decirme que se va a quedar sin él. Aprovechemos el tiempo que tarda en volver a fabricar más y quitémosle el collar.

\- Confío en ti. Cuenta conmigo bichito – dijo Chat Noir con cara de cansancio. "La verdad es que esta vez está muy cogido por los pelos el "Lucky Charm"" pensó para sí.

\- Muy bien, vamos.

Y lanzando su yoyó, Ladybug se puso en camino hacia la Torre Eiffel mientras Chat Noir llamaba la atención de Scorpio y la llevaba a la trampa que su compinche estaba preparando.

-[]-

Usando su usual labia y "encanto" felino, Chat Noir condujo a Scorpio directa a la Torre Eiffel donde un cubo rojizo estaba aguardando entre las cuatro patas de la escultura. Con sumo cuidado de que la akumatizada no se diera cuenta de los cables casi invisibles que rodeaban casi por completo las patas del monumento, el gatito condujo a Scorpio al interior de la trampa. Una vez allí, Ladybug lanzó de nuevo su yoyó para cerrar la abertura de la misma. Mientras Chat Noir se acomodaba sobre el cubo adecuadamente puesto con la abertura hacia la villana.

\- Todo tuyo My Lady – dijo el gatito mientras se acicalaba las orejas en un acto inconsciente.

\- Ahora eres toda mía, Scorpio – gritó a la susodicha.

_ \- ¿Tuya? Ja! Nunca podrás detener el veneno corriendo por tus venas, pequeño insecto. No eres más que alimento para mis congéneres. _– un lanzamiento certero salió del aguijón de Scorpio directo a los superhéroes. "Tal como supuse" pensó Ladybug. Con un salto mortal hacia atrás, ambos se posicionaron detrás del cubo, notando como el disparo entraba de lleno en el mismo.

\- ¿Esto es lo que esperabas bichito? – dijo Chat Noir con una ceja arqueada y una media sonrisa pícara en los labios. Otro disparo vibró dentro del contenedor. Parecía que aquello iba a dar resultado.

\- Primero, no me gusta que me llames bichito. Ya te lo he dicho un millón de veces – dijo mirando por encima del cubo sin asomarse demasiado y sin soltar nunca el extremo del yoyó con el que mantenía la prisión estable – y segundo, se mueve hacia la derecha, vamos, giremos el cubo. No podemos perderla de vista o nos alcanzará.

\- ¡A tus ordenes! – dijo el joven con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

Así estuvieron durante varios minutos, moviéndose al son de Scorpio, sin perderla de vista ni por un segundo, y moviendo el contenedor para que todos los disparos cayeran dentro en lugar de sobre ellos. Con cada uno, la intensidad del golpe era menor, y la frecuencia también. A los cinco minutos, Scorpio dejó de disparar durante unos cuantos segundos de más y Ladybug se asomó a mirar. La akumatizada estaba apoyada en el cable del yoyó, respirando con dificultad, mientras de su aguijón goteaban pequeñas gotas de veneno.

Los superhéroes se miraron y asintieron. Era el momento. Y menos mal, porque los pendientes de la muchacha habían empezado a pitar.

Con un grito de guerra, Ladybug y Chat Noir se lanzaron a por Scorpio. Ésta alzó el rostro y las pinzas en un afán de atacar, pero no sirvió de mucho.

_ \- No… No podéis… _\- decía continuamente mientras intentaba rechazar los golpes de ambos con sus cuatro brazos – _No vais a pararme. Tengo un propósito que cumplir, y lo haré mientras me quede una última gota de aliento…_

Entonces, todo pasó muy rápido.

Ladybug alcanzó el colgante mientras éste hacía un movimiento pendular. La pinza de Scorpio en la que colgaba la empujó ferozmente hacia atrás, lanzándola a varios metros. Chat Noir se giró un instante para comprobar si estaba bien y de pronto, una punzada de dolor lo atravesó por el costado izquierdo. Un quejido sordo salió de sus labios mientras un calor doloroso empezaba a extenderse por su cuerpo desde la herida.

Ladybug, que tendida en el suelo se acababa de incorporar sobre los codos para mostrarle a Chat Noir que tenía el collar, se quedó paralizada unos segundos. La cara de dolor de su compañero era la último que esperaba ver en aquel momento. De su garganta brotó su nombre, que quedó más como un grito suplicante que como un llamamiento. Sólo podía oír los latidos de su propio corazón, martilleándole los tímpanos. Ya no había ruido de coches, ni gritos de gente, sólo su compañero, su amigo, con expresión de horror y un aguijón clavado en la espalda.

Con rapidez, se puso de pie, lanzó el collar al suelo y lo pisó con todas sus fuerzas hasta romperlo en cientos de trozos. De su interior brotó un akuma negro liláceo que alzó el vuelo con velocidad. Ladybug, soltó la prisión de cable que había construido y lanzó su yoyó contra el akuma que quedó atrapado dentro de él. Con un toque en el mismo, el yoyó se abrió y de su interior surgió una mariposa blanca, luminosa y pura que se marchó tranquilamente, cruzando el cielo parisino con parsimonia. Pero Ladybug no estaba pendiente de eso.

Al liberar el akuma, Scorpio desapareció, dejando ver a una mujer de mediana edad que miraba asustada y sin comprender dónde estaba o qué había ocurrido. Pero Ladybug tampoco le prestó atención a ella.

La muchacha se acercó corriendo a los pies de Chat Noir que yacía con los ojos cerrados y respirando con dificultad en la plaza de la escultura. Con cuidado, levantó su cabeza felina y la apoyó en su regazo, mientras lo miraba con terror. ¿Cómo habían dado lugar a aquello? Con suavidad lo meció entre sus brazos. Chat Noir entreabrió los ojos, pero Ladybug no sabía si era capaz de verla realmente o si podía vislumbrar algo entre las pesadas pestañas. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al ver a su amigo así. "Todo esto es culpa mía, no debería haberlo dejado sólo" pensó ella. Chat Noir hizo un amago de decir algo, pero lo único que salió de su boca fue un ruido ronco. Un nuevo pitido avisó a Ladybug de que no podría aguantar la transformación mucho más tiempo. Tenía que hacer algo. Entonces vio el cubo rojo y negro a unos metros de ella.

\- ¡Claro! El Lucky Charm – clamó con alegría. Eso retornaría las cosas a su estado original, así que Chat Noir no estaría herido. Sin moverse un ápice exclamó ¡Miraculous, Ladybug!, y una luz invadió todo París, restituyendo la ciudad y a sus aldeanos.

Con urgencia, Ladybug miró la espalda de Chat Noir y comprobó con alegría que ya no había herida. Lo miró de nuevo a la cara, y supo al instante que algo iba mal.

Chat Noir seguía con los ojos cerrados y con la misma expresión de dolor que antes.

\- No… no lo entiendo… deberías estar normal… ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ESTÁS NORMAL?! – gritó. No sabía si a él, a ella misma o al mundo entero, pero gritaba. Sólo sabía que algo iba muy mal y una punzada de miedo la atravesó como un puñal. No podía perderlo, no podía imaginarse ni si quiera un día sin hablar con él, sin oírle decir sus chistes malos sobre gatos, sin notar su mirada en la nuca… Otro pitido. En apenas unos segundos se iba a destrasnformar. No podía dejar a Chat Noir allí, sin nadie, herido. Simplemente se negaba a abandonarlo. - ¿Qué hago, qué hago? Ya sé, lo llevaré al maestro Fu. Él sabrá que hacer – dijo con rapidez.

Con determinación y no menos esfuerzo, Ladybug tomó el cuerpo de Chat Noir entre sus brazos, como si fuera un niño, y lazó su yoyó a un edificio cercano. Ambos desaparecieron de allí, mientras la anteriormente conocida como Scorpio, se quedaba allí sentada, sin entender nada de lo que acababa de presenciar.


	2. Chapter 2: Fuera máscaras

**Capítulo 2: Fuera máscaras**

\- Maldita sea, no voy a llegar… - dijo Ladybug mientras se movía por los tejados de la ciudad tan rápido como podía. La casa del maestro Fu estaba prácticamente en la otra punta de la ciudad, y ella apenas tenía un punto en sus pendientes que no cesaba de parpadear. Con el peso añadido de Chat Noir, no era posible que llegara a casa del maestro Fu antes de destransformarse. Sin embargo, su casa estaba a pocas calles de su posición. – Maldita sea, maldita sea, ¡maldita sea!

Con un resoplido de resignación Ladybug cambió el rumbo. No le hacía ninguna gracia llevar a Chat Noir en ese estado a su casa. Había demasiadas cosas que podían salir mal: ¿Y si sus padres subían y lo encontraban en su cuarto? ¿Y si se destransformaba allí? ¿Y si él se despertaba y se encontraba con Marinette? ¿Y si el maestro no podía ayudarlo en su casa?... Demasiadas cosas que podían salir mal, pero ¿tenía otra opción? Sin duda, la respuesta era NO.

El último pitido sonó justo cuando ambos llegaron a la terraza de la casa de Marinette. Ella se destransformó estando aún a unos centímetros del suelo y, tal era la velocidad que habían llevado, que ambos se precipitaron bruscamente contra el suelo, dando una pequeña voltereta, y acabando Chat Noir sobre la espalda dolorida de Marinette.

Tikki reposaba a unos centímetros de ella, exhausta, intentando recuperar el aire. Con esfuerzo, Marinette empujó a Chat Noir hasta liberarse por completo de su cuerpo. Lo miró a la cara y lo vio con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, respirando entrecortadamente. Un sudor frío se desplazaba desde su frente hasta el borde del cuello del traje negro donde reposaba ese colgante dorado tan característico suyo. Marinette le puso la mano en la frente. Estaba ardiendo. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Tikki se acercó a rastras hasta el bolso de Marinette, se metió en él y extrajo un macaron de color rosáceo de su interior. Con delicadeza, mordió por todo el alrededor del dulce hasta acabar con él al completo. Gracias a eso había recuperado parte de la energía perdida, aunque aún estaba muy cansada. Necesitaba dormir. Se acercó volando al rostro preocupado de Marinette, y le dio un pequeño abrazo consolador.

\- Marinette, llévalo dentro y llama al maestro Fu ya mismo. Es lo único que puedes hacer ahora para ayudarlo. – dijo Tikki sabiamente. Marinette seguía mirando al muchacho medio inconsciente en su terraza. Le pasó una mano por el cabello rubio apelmazado por el sudor de su frente para quitárselo de los ojos. Suspiró y asintió.

\- Tienes razón Tikki. ¿Puedes ayudarme? Necesito que alguien me abra la trampilla. – dijo Marinette mientras agarraba los hombros de Chat Noir y lo giraba en dirección a la trampilla de la terraza. Tikki asintió y se dirigió a la puerta del suelo, que abrió rápidamente – Uff. Cómo pesa. Demasiado para lo delgado que es.

Marinette tiró de él hasta la trampilla con todo el cuidado que podía teniendo en cuenta que tenía que cargar con un chico que le sacaba una cabeza entera sin su superfuerza ni su superagilidad. Cuando lo tuvo en el borde de la trampilla, se detuvo y miró a Tikki con preocupación.

\- ¿Cómo voy a bajarlo de aquí? – le preguntó con una octava más alta de lo que hubiera querido. Tikki se encogió de hombros. Marinette miró a Chat Noir, después a Tikki y por último a la escalera vertical que conectaba su habitación con la terraza. – Lo siento.

Y cerrando los ojos como si así fuera a ser menos difícil, dejó caer el peso muerto de Chat Noir directamente al suelo de su cuarto. Un quejido se oyó desde la terraza junto con un golpe seco y estrepitoso. Marinette y Tikki se miraron con los ojos entrecerrados y una mueca de preocupación. Ambas sabían que no había otra forma de hacerlo y que el traje de Chat Noir le ayudaría a soportar con bastante facilidad el golpe, pero aun así…

Una vez todos estaban en el cuarto, Marinette arrastró con fuerza a Chat Noir hasta su cama. Sin saber muy bien de dónde sacó las fuerzas, fue capaz de subir al malherido gatito a su cama, dejándolo medio recostado. Después, llamó al maestro Fu mientras se abanicaba con la mano para recuperarse un poco del esfuerzo que acababa de hacer. A los pocos tonos de llamada, la voz carrasposa del maestro Fu contestó.

\- ¿Marinette? ¿Ocurre alg.. –

\- ¡Maestro! Por favor, venga rápido. Chat Noir está herido. Estábamos luchando contra otro de los akumas de Hawkmoth y le alcanzó y ahora no abre los ojos, respira con dificultad, está ardiendo, y yo… yo no… yo no sé… - La voz de Marinette empezó a entrecortarse por unas lágrimas cada vez más incipientes.

\- De acuerdo, Tranquila. Voy para allá. ¿Dónde estás? – dijo el maestro Fu. De fondo se podía oír el ruido del traqueteo de cosas. El maestro se estaba dando prisa en recoger todo lo que pudiera necesitar.

\- En mi casa, me he destransformado antes de poder llegar a su casa.

Se produjo un silencio unos segundos.

\- ¿Maestro Fu? – preguntó con cierta alarma.

\- Sí, sí, estoy aquí. – Algo parecía haberle sorprendido – Es que… ¿sabes entonces quién es Chat Noir?

\- No, sigue con la transformación.

\- Ah, ya decía yo. – algo en la forma en la que lo dijo le resultó curioso a Marinette, pero no sabía exactamente porqué. – estaré ahí en diez minutos, quince máximo.

\- Aquí le espero. – y colgó.

Marinette se puso a dar vueltas por la casa mientras esperaba la llegada de Fu. Miró por la panadería y por el resto de su casa y comprobó que sus padres no estaban ahí. Según una nota, se habían ido a pasar la tarde a casa de unos amigos y no sabían si volverían antes de cenar. Por si acaso, le habían dejado una quiche en la nevera. A los doce minutos y cuarenta y tres segundos (no es que estuviera mirando constantemente la hora ni nada parecido) sonó el timbre. Con rapidez ella y el maestro Fu subieron a la habitación donde un Chat Noir febril se encontraba diciendo cosas sin sentido, en alguna especie de idioma inventado.

El maestro lo examinó con detenimiento y abrió la mochila que había traído consigo. Sacó unas cuantas hierbas aromáticas e incienso, y empezó a decir unos salmos. Salmos que hablaban de las vidas pasadas de los kwamis, de sus batallas y de sus proezas.

Pero no pasó nada.

Fu arqueó una ceja y miró el libro de guardián que tenía consigo, buscando algo. Pasó entre las imágenes y paró en una. Leyó y asintió para sí. Entonces sacó un tarro con un líquido transparente pero que producía reflejos de colores con la incidencia de la luz y se lo puso en la frente y las muñecas, pero nada.

El maestro siguió probando uno tras otro distintos remedios que conocía como guardián de los prodigios, pero todos ellos fracasaron. Con frustración el maestro Fu tiró su mochila al suelo, haciendo que algunos utensilios se desparramaran por el suelo. Marinette, que no sabía muy bien qué hacer en esos momentos, se agachó para recogerlos. Su cabeza iba a mil por hora, sin poder detenerse en un pensamiento concreto más allá de "_Lo voy a perder_".

\- No lo entiendo – dijo el maestro más para sí que para Marinette – no lo entiendo… No ha funcionado nada. Nunca antes había visto algo que no respondiera a ninguno de los tratamientos de curación de portadores. ¿Cómo dices que era el akumatizado?

\- Pues… - la mirada penetrante del maestro obligó a Marinette a salir del torbellino de pensamientos en la que se encontraba. – era una especie de escorpión. De su espalda salía un gran aguijón que tenía veneno.

\- No lo entiendo, parece un akumatizado como otro cualquiera…– Fu se rascaba la perilla concentrado. Parecía estar dándole vueltas a algo – Marinette, exactamente, ¿qué hacía el veneno?, ¿te dormía? ¿te mataba? ¿te paralizaba?

La chica miró al adolescente tembloroso de la cama. Le costaba centrarse si lo único en lo que podía pensar era en lo mal que estaba su gatito tonto en la cama de su cuarto. Cada vez respiraba con más dificultad e incluso se había puesto pajizo.

\- A ver… por lo que pudimos ver, eso dependía de a quién le disparara. – la muchacha cerró los ojos para intentar recordar mejor la batalla de hacía unos minutos (y para dejar de ver a Chat Noir en ese estado por unos segundos) –

\- ¿Cómo es eso? – preguntó Fu, de repente muy intrigado.

\- Era una especie de veneno "inteligente" – dijo Marinette haciendo las comillas en el aire para remarcar su énfasis – Lo que hacía el veneno era encontrar la debilidad o la herida de un individuo e incrementarla hasta su máximo exponente. Por ejemplo, uno de los hombres con los que nos hemos cruzado durante la persecución tenía una leve cojera en la pierna derecha y el veneno lo dejó paralítico.

\- ¡ESO ES! – dijo de pronto Fu volviendo a mirar a Chat Noir

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Ya sabe lo que le pasa? – una leve luz de esperanza asomó en el alma de Marinette.

\- Sí. O eso creo – contestó

\- ¿Y se va a poner bien? –

\- Pues… - Fu se pasó la mano por la calvicie – no lo sé

Esa luz esperanzadora se apagó con un jarro de agua fría. Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Tan grave es lo que le pasa? – preguntó ella con miedo

\- Verás, si lo que me dices es cierto, el problema de Chat Noir es el propio Chat Noir – Fu estaba mirando de nuevo su libro de guardián, pasando las hojas raudamente.

\- ¿Cómo? – Marinette no entendía nada. ¿El ser Chat Noir le había provocado esto? ¿Qué sentido tenía eso a esas alturas?

El maestro Fu no contestó. Marinette volvió a preguntarle, pero seguía enfrascado en la lectura. Ella sabía que debía dejarlo trabajar, pero no podía quedarse así. Necesitaba saber lo que le estaba ocurriendo a su compañero.

\- ¡MAESTRO! – Fu miró en su dirección sobresaltado por el grito. Marinette lo miraba con los ojos rojos e hinchados – DÍGAME. QUÉ. LE. OCURRE.

\- Ahhh – suspiro Fu. Sabía que debía darle respuestas o si no, la pobre muchacha iba a perder la cabeza. – El veneno ataca a la parte dañada, eso es lo que me has dicho ¿no?

Marinette asintió. Fu hablaba rápido como el viento mientras pasaba las páginas del libro a la misma velocidad.

\- Bien. Tu poder, gracias a tu kwami, es la creación – dijo Fu – es decir, eres capaz de crear cualquier cosa para acabar con los akumas – Marinette volvió a asentir. Fu aceleró el ritmo de explicación – pero el prodigio del gato tiene la habilidad de la destrucción, el _Cataclism_. Ese es el poder de Chat Noir, el poder dañar cualquier cosa hasta desintegrarla por completo. Cuando el veneno entró en su sangre, lo hizo estando transformado. Eso significa que el punto débil que localizó el akumatizado en él fue el enorme poder de Plagg, el propio poder de la destrucción, el propio "DAÑO" en su estado más puro. Eso ha incrementado el efecto del veneno en el portador. Por eso mis remedios no sirven, ni el efecto ha desaparecido después de emplear tu Lucky Charm. Lo que tiene es el cataclism corriendo por sus venas, destrozando su cuerpo desde dentro. Y por eso…

El maestro Fu se había detenido en un punto nuevo del libro. Leía con atención, repitiendo las palabras en voz baja, un lenguaje que Marinette no podía comprender. Pero en ese momento, ella sólo podía pensar en las últimas palabras del maestro "_el cataclism corriendo por sus venas_". No podía imaginarse lo que debía de ser eso. Después de esta revelación, Marinette no podía más que mirar el rostro de su amigo y comprender lo fuerte que en verdad era para estar soportando la destrucción en si misma dentro de él y aun así seguir luchando.

"No puedo dejarlo luchar sólo mientras yo me quedo aquí lamentándome por él" dijo Marinette para sí. Se pasó la manga de su chaqueta por los ojos para secárselos "voy a hacer todo lo posible para ayudarlo, sea lo que sea", sentenció.

\- … Vale… Creo que lo primero que debo hacer es quitarle el prodigio – dijo de pronto Fu.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Marinette se giró hacia él. Estaba asintiendo, mirando el libro, comprendiendo lo que debía hacer según lo que se indicaba. Fu la miró con infinita sabiduría y paciencia.

\- Marinette, el veneno saca el daño del poder de Chat Noir, y éste lo saca de Plagg, su kwami. Si Ad… - corrigió rápidamente, dándose cuenta de que había estado a punto de decir el nombre de Chat Noir a Marinette – Si aquel que lo porta sigue vivo es precisamente porque el veneno no ha empleado aún todo el poder del _cataclism_ contra él. Y tenemos que evitar que eso pase. ¿Lo entiendes?

\- Sí… sí, lo entiendo – dijo Marinette nerviosa – Pero entonces yo debería irme. No creo que deba saber cuál es la identidad de Chat Noir. Es peligroso.

El maestro Fu la miró. Sabía que era muy posible que al final ella no tuviera más elección que saberlo, pero no iba a presionarla. Si él era capaz de solucionarlo sin obligar a la joven muchacha a averiguar la verdad, lo haría.

\- Muy bien entonces. – El maestro se giró hacia el convaleciente y examinó la mano de su anillo. Por encima de su hombro se dirigió a Marinette. – Pero no te vayas aún. Cuando separe a Plagg de su portador necesitaré que te lo lleves. Estará también malherido, y la mejor medicina para un kwami en ese estado es alimentarse.

\- Pero… yo… - "Marinette, lo haces por Chat Noir" – está bien.

Con las mismas se giró sobre sus talones y se puso de espaldas a la cama. Le dijo a Fu que estaba lista y con las mismas apretó sus extremidades a su cuerpo en un intento de relajar su temblor. Un fulgor verdoso cubrió la habitación y supo que ya estaba destransformado. Una parte de ella deseaba girarse, ver quién era aquél con quien había compartido mil aventuras, aquél con quien había compartido confidencias, tanto como Ladybug como Marinette, aquél que le había ayudado a soportar el peso de su amor por Adrien, aquél al que había llegado a necesitar en su vida como un elemento indispensable.

Pero su parte sensata le instaba a quedarse quieta, en aquella posición, sin mover un músculo.

Empezó a oír jaleo detrás de ella. Parecía que el maestro se estaba preparando para seguir son sus curas. Entonces se acercó a ella y le mostró al kwami de la destrucción en sus manos. Estaba ligeramente grisáceo, como el tono de pelo que adquieren los gatos negros cuando son muy mayores. Con cuidado, ella extendió sus manos y Plagg pasó a ella. Estaba agotado, apenas podía abrir los ojos y respiraba pesadamente.

\- Marinette, llévalo a la cocina y busca queso. Es lo que más energía le aporta a este kwami. Después déjalo dormir. Y esperemos que eso sea suficiente. – Fu miró a la joven preocupada. – Voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para salvar a tu amigo. ¿De acuerdo?

\- … - ella no se atrevió a decir nada. Sabía que el maestro sabía lo que se hacía, pero aun así era difícil seguir adelante sin más – Si hay algo más que pueda hacer maestro.

\- Por ahora, sólo encárgate de Plagg, por favor.

Marinette se fue a las escaleras y las descendió con precaución de no agitar demasiado a Plagg. Cuando estaba a punto de desaparecer, una pequeña parte de ella le traicionó y miró hacia la cama. Lo único que pudo ver fue un cabello rubio agitándose.

Cuando desaparecieron de la habitación, Tikki se dirigió volando hasta el maestro.

\- Maestro, yo puedo ayudarlo, sé cómo – dijo moviéndose con nerviosismo.

\- Sé lo que puedes hacer Tikki, pero no quiero obligar a Marinette a nada hasta que no sea totalmente necesario. Ella quiere esforzarse en conservar el secreto y eso demuestra su gran responsabilidad para con el deber de los kwamis.

\- Es cierto. Es una de las mejores Ladybug con las que he trabajado. Pero maestro, es un asunto mayor, no podemos dejarlo morir – dijo Tikki insistente.

\- Por supuesto que no. No lo voy a permitir. Sólo… sólo déjame hacerlo a mi manera primero. Ya habrá tiempo de rectificar. – Tikki asintió de mala gana. Sabía que era mejor así, pero no soportaba ver a Marinette tan mal. Sabía que hacía tiempo que sus sentimientos hacia Chat Noir se habían incrementado, aunque no quisiera admitirlo por su amor hacia Adrien. Si sólo supiera… - Tikki, por favor, ve con ella y cuídala. Ahora te necesita más que nunca.

\- Sí maestro.

Tikki salió volando de la habitación rauda como un rayo mientras el enfermo dejaba escapar otro pequeño grito de dolor entre los dientes fuertemente cerrados. Fu se dirigió hacia él y empezó a emplear su "magia".


	3. Chapter 3: Adrien

**Capítulo 3: Adrien**

Tikki encontró a Marinette hablando tranquilamente con un Plagg muy recuperado. Aún parecía cansado, pero estaba bastante mejor que hacía unos minutos. Había recuperado su color normal y estaba sentado sobre el borde de la encimera de la cocina comiendo un enorme trozo de queso Camembert. Tikki se dirigió hacia ella y se puso en su hombro, dándole un pequeño abrazo como saludo. Marinette le sonrió. La primera sonrisa en aquella tarde.

\- … y entonces… Oh, hola Tikki – dijo Plagg hablando con la boca llena.

\- Hola Plagg, ya veo que te encuentras mejor, ¿eh? – dijo Tikki mirando con cierto enfado a su compañero al verlo comportándose de esa manera.

\- Muchísimo mejor Lady. Gracias a la maravillosa Marinette, que me ha dado un kilo y medio de quesos variados, desde el Camembert hasta el maravilloso "velecmel monterini fercg".

\- ¡Marinette! – se giró enfadada a la susodicha. Esta la miró con preocupación.

\- ¿Qué? ¿He hecho algo malo? ¿Hay un límite de comida por peso kwami o algo así? – dijo ella

\- ¿No ves que se está aprovechando de su debilidad para acabar con tu despensa? – dijo Tikki mirando a su compañero con el rabillo del ojo.

\- Jajaja. No te preocupes Tikki. Es posible que me haya pasado un poco dándole de comer, pero el maestro ha dicho que debe recuperar fuerzas. Además, esta es una situación puntual. – le rascó la cabeza a su kwami, que cerró los ojos por la sensación. – Además, para ti también tengo algo de comer, pequeñina.

Marinette se acercó a la despensa y de su interior sacó un bol con tapa. Se acercó de nuevo a los kwamis y lo abrió. De su interior salió el aroma de las galletas preferidas de Tikki. A la kwami se le pusieron los ojos como platos.

\- ¡Ahhh! Galletas de mantequilla caseras. – Tikki se lanzó a atrapar una y empezó a comerla con una cara de felicidad sólo comparable a la de Plagg. Marinette se quedó mirándolos un momento. Eran muy tiernos allí los dos sentados al lado, comiendo al unísono.

\- Esto sé que no es ni será nunca suficiente agradecimiento para ambos – dijo de pronto, llamando la atención de los dos – Pero sólo quiero que sepáis los dos que es un orgullo para mí, y puedo asegurar que para él también, que estéis ayudando a Paris. Pero sobre todo, es un honor tener vuestra amistad por encima de cualquier cosa. No sé qué haría sin ti, Tikki.

Ambas chicas se dieron un fuerte abrazo, emocionadas. Plagg miró hacia otro lado, avergonzado del momento y haciendo un gesto simulando arcadas.

\- Es lo más cursi que he oído en mi vida. Y eso que vivo con… - Plagg se paró en seco. Tikki lo estaba asesinando con una mirada que decía "NO TE ATREVAS A DECIRLO" - … con quien vivo.

\- Sobre eso – continuó Marinette – sabes que haré todo lo posible por ayudarlo, igual que el maestro Fu. Chat Noir es muy importante para mí… digo, como compañero y eso… - Marinette se sonrojó. ¿Qué diantres estaba diciendo?

\- Sí, sí, sé perfectamente lo que querías decir – añadió Plagg con gesto cansino– de verdad chica, tú y ese individuo que está ahí arriba estáis fatal. ¿Tan difícil es decir las cosas? – Plagg movía sus patitas mientras hablaba, gesticulando la escena – Tú le gustas, él te gusta, pues ya está.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! – dijo Marinette roja como un tomate – Él… él no me… gusta. Es un gran amigo, nada más.

\- Díselo a otro, anda. Yo me entero de todo Lady. – concluyó guiñándole un ojo y llevándose el último trozo de queso a la boca.

Marinette iba a contestar cuando un grito llegó desde el piso de arriba. Aquél había sido distinto a los demás. Más profundo, más desgarrador, más angustioso. Marinette miró a Tikki, con terror. Ésta le hizo un gesto de cabeza y salió disparada al piso de arriba, atravesando la puerta cerrada de su cuarto. Se oyeron unas voces, parecían discutir. Entonces se oyó una silla moverse y unos pasos dirigiéndose a la portezuela. A los pocos segundo, el maestro Fu apareció por ahí.

\- Marinette, esto está muy mal. – dijo sin bajar de la habitación. – El daño está muy avanzado y no hay nada en mis manos que yo pueda hacer para salvarlo.

\- ¿Qu…qué? – dijo con la voz entrecortada. No podía haber oído bien.

\- Pero nosotras sí podemos salvarlo – dijo Tikki con confianza. Marinette la miró a ella ahora.

\- No… no lo entiendo. ¿Podemos? –

\- Sí Marinette – corroboró el maestro – pero entonces descubrirás la identidad de Chat Noir.

El maestro la miraba, escrutando su rostro, esperando una respuesta. "¿Voy a saber quién es Chat Noir? Eso no está bien. No debería… ¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? Es su vida lo que está en juego. Cargaré con las repercusiones de lo que venga…"

\- Marinette. Se muere – dijo Tikki ante el silencio de su amiga – esto ya no va de ti, ni siquiera de los kwamis, sino de él. Él te necesita.

\- Por supuesto. Lo que sea necesario. – dijo Marinette con determinación.

\- Pues sube, rápido. – sentenció Fu.

Marinette subió rauda los escalones, casi de dos en dos. Sabía que iba a conocer la identidad de su amigo de batallas y que era algo que podía sorprenderla. Pero lo que nunca se hubiera esperado encontrar era el cuerpo febril de Adrien tendido sobre su cama, luchando por sobrevivir.

Como si le hubieran dado un mazazo, Marinette perdió el aire y se puso pálida. Se tambaleó hacia atrás, buscando un punto de apoyo para sus, de pronto, piernas débiles. Aquello no podía estar pasando. ¡¿Chat Noir era Adrien?! ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? El mismo pelo, la misma complexión, incluso el mismo tono de ojos (aunque ahí tenía escusa, al fin y al cabo, en Chat Noir eran completamente verdes). ¿Por qué había estado tan ciega? Tal vez fuera la actitud arrogante de Chat Noir la que le había llevado a desechar rápidamente la idea de que pudiera ser el bueno de Adrien.

Y ahora, su querido Chat Noir, … mejor dicho, su querido Adrien, estaba a punto de morir por su culpa. Por no haber estado a la altura de ser su compañera.

\- No… no, no, no, no, NO – dijo Marinette con las manos en la boca – Adrien… Tikki, no puedo, no puedo hacerlo. No voy a poder salvarlo, no soy lo bastante fuerte, yo, yo no, yo…

\- ¡Marinette! Céntrate – le gritó Tikki frente a sus ojos – Sé que tienes miedo. Porque lo quieres, y porque quieres salvarlo. Y sé que te asusta muchísimo perderlo. Pero te prometo que juntas podremos hacerlo. ¿Confías en mí? – La pequeña kwami la miraba muy seria.

\- Siempre Tikki. – dijo Marinette. Tikki tenía razón. Tenía que dejar a un lado su miedo por perder a Adrien y ser fuerte. Si Tikki decía que podían salvarlo, es que podían.

Marinette tomó aire y asintió. El maestro Fu la agarró de las muñecas y la llevo al borde de la cama. Desde allí pudo ver lo mal que estaba Adrien. Su característico bronceado se había perdido y sólo mostraba una piel marmórea. Bajo los ojos había sendas y oscuras bolsas de ojeras que resaltaban contra su palidez. Y el pelo rubio se le pegaba a la piel por culpa del sudor. De sus labios entreabiertos se escapaban ligeros murmullos incoherentes.

El maestro Fu la sentó en la silla, al borde de la cama y le dijo que pusiera una mano en la frente del chico y otra por debajo de su muñeca. Allí donde tocaba, Marinette sentía un escalofrío electrizante por la cercanía con Adrien, pero también notaba su alta temperatura. Tragó saliva.

El pobre muchacho tenía muy mal aspecto. "No lo mires, Marinette" se instó "sólo haz lo que diga Tikki. No pienses que es él el que está ahí tumbado". Tikki se puso sobre el pecho de Adrien, en la postura de la flor de loto y miró a su compañera.

\- Esto es lo que va a pasar, Marinette – dijo la kwami despacio, intentando hablar pausada para que todo quedara claro. En algún momento de todo aquello, el maestro se había ido de la habitación para dejarlas trabajar. – Hay algo que tú no sabes. Mi poder, es el de la creación, sí. Pero no sólo de la creación de objetos. Plagg y yo somos las dos caras de la misma moneda. Él tiene el poder primigenio de la destrucción, y yo el de la creación, y eso también se puede ver como el poder de la vida y la muerte. Mi poder, en su forma más pura puede, literalmente, dar la vida. Esa es una habilidad que los portadores no pueden alcanzar jamás, porque queda fuera de lo que os permitimos controlar. Lo que ahora vamos a hacer es algo que sólo he hecho una vez antes, y que no puedo hacer sola.

\- Y… y ¿para qué me necesitas? ¿No me has dicho que no puedo usar ese poder?

\- Voy a usarte yo a ti como conductor para canalizar la totalidad de mi poder dentro de Adrien, y así sanar todos los daños causados por el veneno y expulsar a éste de su cuerpo.

\- Vaya… eso es… nuevo – dijo preocupada.

\- Tranquila Marinette, no te pasará nada… y a él tampoco – dijo al ver como su compañera miraba de reojo a Adrien.

\- Está bien. ¿Qué hago? –

\- Yo voy a desatar mi poder con un canto mágico que tenemos los kwamis. Tú, simplemente, cierra los ojos y concéntrate en mi voz.

\- Am… vale… -

Marinette cerró los ojos. A los pocos segundos un sonido dulce y agudo apareció en el cuarto. Abrió uno de los ojos con curiosidad y vio como su kwami se volvía más y más brillante hasta desaparecer en una luz blanca cegadora. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y se centró en el cántico.

Era un sonido realmente hermoso. Le recordaba a los veranos con su familia en el pueblo de su madre, a los helados de la plaza con sus amigos, a los momentos a solas con Adrien y Chat Noir, a los ratos de invierno sentados todos al lado de la chimenea… en general, a los buenos y cálidos momentos de su vida.

La habitación se había llenado de luz. Todo estaba cubierto por el cálido manto de la canción de Tikki. Un sonido gutural y profundo.

Poco a poco, la voz fue haciéndose más intensa, y un remolino apareció en la garganta de Marinette. Sin darse cuenta, la propia muchacha empezó a acompañar a Tikki en su cántico, con una voz más grave que la de la kwami. Amabas canciones se mezclaron y formaron un conjunto mucho más fuerte y único. Ambas se habían convertido en un solo ser, una sola canción, curando a Adrien desde dentro.

El poder de Tikki, unido a la voz de Marinette entró en el cuerpo de Adrien, recorriéndolo por completo e iluminando su piel blanquecina desde el interior. Dentro de él, oscuras serpientes de veneno se vieron claras a lo largo de sus extremidades, retorciéndose. Allí donde la luz las tocaba, se desintegraban. Las manchas oscuras se fueron desplazando, huyendo del poder de la creación y llegaron a la boca de Adrien, saliendo de él hacia el mar de luz donde desaparecieron por completo. Al hacerlo, Adrien tomó aire con una gran bocanada por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y volvió a tener una respiración normal.

Tikki notó que el veneno había desaparecido y paró su canto. Marinette abrió los ojos, saliendo del trance, percatándose por primera vez de que ella también había estado cantando. Ambas pararon y se miraron. Tikki había vuelto a la normalidad, junto con el resto del cuarto.

Marinette se inclinó rápidamente sobre Adrien. Seguía durmiendo, pero ahora estaba tranquilo. Algo del color le había vuelto al rostro y su pecho se movía con tranquilidad. Marinette sonrió y le pasó la mano por la frente, apartándole el cabello y bajándola por sus mejillas. Ya no ardía.

\- Lo has conseguido Tikki. Has salvado a Adrien. – dijo dándole un abrazo a su amiga.

\- Lo hemos conseguido Marinette. Esto demuestra que tú y yo estamos conectadas más allá del miraculous. Somos amigas y compañeras. Gracias a ti, esto ha sido posible.

Marinette la miró con un cariño inmenso.

\- ¿Y ahora? ¿Lo dejamos descansar?

\- Sí, creo que será lo mejor. – dijo Tikki.

Y ambas salieron de la habitación para reunirse y darle las buenas noticias a unos maestro Fu y Plagg muy preocupados.

Lo que ninguna vio fue que Adrien había abierto los ojos tras extraer el veneno y que de forma muy fugaz había visto a Marinette y Tikki brillando como estrellas entre una luz resplandeciente.


	4. Chapter 4: ¿Marinette?

**Capítulo 4: ¿Marinette?**

_Adrien miraba a todos lados. Sólo veía luz. Una luz blanca y cegadora. Estaba buscando algo, pero ¿qué? Tal vez a Plagg, tal vez a Ladybug, no lo sabía seguro. Intentaba moverse, pero no lo conseguía. Sentía su cuerpo pesado, con una gran losa en su pecho que le dificultaba respirar. Se miró los brazos y vio con asombro que por ellos corrían culebras negras y vaporosas. En un primer momento se sobresaltó, pero descubrió que no tenía miedo ¿Por qué? Se sentía a salvo por una razón que no llegaba a comprender. De pronto, un murmullo apareció rompiendo el silencio de ese lugar blanco. Miró a su alrededor, pero no había nadie. El sonido se fue haciendo más intenso y a su vez empezó a distinguirse una figura a lo lejos que corría en su dirección. Algo en su corazón le decía que eso era lo que buscaba. La figura estaba más cerca, pero a Adrien le costaba verla bien, parecía tener una neblina en los ojos. Un destello rojo le sobresaltó. ¿Sería esa Ladybug? La figura se encontraba ya a pocos metros de él, pero apenas la veía. Cada vez le costaba más abrir los ojos. Y él quería abrirlos y ver quién era esa persona. Lo necesitaba. _

_Los pasos de la figura se detuvieron a su lado. A tientas, Adrien alzó la mano, buscando a esa persona y cuando encontró la mano de ella, todo el peso y cansancio que había sentido desapareció. Adrien abrió los ojos de golpe y ante él estaba el hermoso rostro de Marinette, sonriéndole cándidamente. Ella lo ayudó a levantarse y él le sonrió a su vez. No estaba sorprendido, ni disgustado, estaba feliz, porque sabía que ella era a quien estaba buscando. _

_ \- ¿Adrien? – dijo ella._

_ \- Sí_

_ \- Hora de despertar… - _

Adrien abrió los ojos despacio. Sentía todo el cuerpo dolorido y su garganta estaba seca y rasposa. Pero eso no era lo que más le impactó. Nada más abrir los ojos supo que algo iba mal. Sobre él había un techo rosado y bajo. "¿Pero qué…?" pensó. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había pasado? Levantó un poco la cabeza y vio con sorpresa que estaba en el cuarto de Marinette. Miro a su alrededor y no sólo se dio cuenta de que estaba tumbado sobre la cama, sino que estaba destransformado… ¡y que Marinette dormía reposando la cabeza sobre la mesa de su escritorio, con el cuerpo inclinado en su dirección!

\- ¡¿Pero qué?! – gritó sin poder evitarlo Adrien. Al instante se arrepintió. Tenía la garganta tan seca que hacerlo lo desgarró. Tosió. Además, despertó a la pobre Marinette de un susto.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¿Estás bien Adrien? – dijo ella acercándose corriendo hasta su lado.

Adrien, con una mano en la garganta le pidió un vaso de agua. Ella desapareció unos instantes para regresar con él. Después de bebérselo, Adrien tomó una gran bocanada de aire y tranquilizó a su alocada mente.

"Estoy en casa de Marinette" "Estoy en la habitación de Marinette" "Estoy en la cama de my princess" "Estoy como _Adrien_ en la cama de my princess"… la mente de Adrien iba muy rápido pasando por esos cuatro pensamientos cuando de pronto reparó en algo. Si él no era Chat Noir ahora mismo…

\- ¡Plagg! ¡¿Dónde está Plagg?! – dijo mirando asustado a todos lados.

\- Shhh. Tranquilo. Está bien. Está descansando – dijo Marinette, atreviéndose a tocar la mano de Adrien para reconfortarlo.

\- Pero ¿dónde? – dijo angustiado.

\- Está en una almohada, dentro de un cajón del escritorio para que pueda descansar sin miedo a que suban mis padres. – dijo ella sonriéndole de forma cariñosa.

\- ¿Puedo…? Necesito verlo – dijo haciendo el ademán de levantarse de la cama.

Marinette le puso las manos en los hombros para impedírselo. Adrien la miró a los ojos con intención de reprocharle, pero se detuvo. Esos orbes azules le estaban diciendo "Confía en mí". Cuando Marinette estuvo segura de que no se movería, se levantó de la cama, se dirigió al escritorio, abrió el cajón, y llamó a Plagg.

El susodicho salió volando a toda velocidad de allí y se lanzó al cuello de su compañero de aventuras con un enorme ADRIEN en sus labios. Ambos se dieron un pequeño abrazo mientras Plagg le decía lo feliz que era tenerlo de vuelta y que hubiera despertado.

\- He tenido miedo por ti, chaval – dijo Plagg aún encaramado a su cuello.

\- ¿Por mí? – dijo mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca para cubrir un enorme bostezo. Después de la adrenalina de recién despertarse se volvía a sentir muy cansado. - ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- ¿No recuerdas nada? – dijo Marinette sorprendida.

\- Yo… no… no lo sé… - se recostó en la cama, muy cansado de pronto.

\- Bueno. Hablaremos después. – le dijo la muchacha con cariño.

\- Plagg… quédate conmigo, por favor. – dijo ya con los ojos cerrados.

-[]-

Adrien abrió los ojos de nuevo. Como en la ocasión anterior, lo primero que vio fue un techo rosado, aunque esta vez la ausencia de luz lo hacía más liláceo que rosado. A su izquierda, sobre la almohada, descansaba Plagg. A su derecha, Marinette seguía en esa incómoda silla de escritorio, con la cabeza sobre la mesa y el pelo cayéndole sobre el rostro. Adrien se quedó mirándola unos instantes. La única luz de la sala venía de la ventana, por lo que su cuerpo quedaba recortado en las sombras. Era una imagen muy hermosa, la verdad.

"Así que no ha sido un sueño… realmente estoy aquí, en su casa, como Adrien… entonces… ¿ya sabe quién soy?" pensó el joven. Y para su sorpresa, no estaba preocupado sino más bien… ¿aliviado?

Marinette soltó un suspiro, haciendo que su pelo flotara ligeramente sobre su rostro. Con una leve expresión de molestia, Marinette se despertó y movió la cabeza, haciendo crujir su cuello. Se llevó una mano al mismo y se acarició la zona dolorida. Entonces, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Adrien que refulgían como dos esmeraldas en la oscuridad de la noche. Por un momento se quedó quieta, con los colores cada vez más subidos. Después le sonrió y Adrien le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- Espero no haberte despertado – dijo Marinette en voz baja desde el escritorio.

\- No, tranquila. Me he despertado solo. Por curiosidad, ¿cuánto tiempo llevo durmiendo?

\- La verdad, no estoy segura. Como unas… ¿6 horas? – dijo llevándose la mano derecha a la cabeza en expresión medio culpable.

\- Vaya… Sí que debió herirme bien el akumatizado – dijo Adrien sorprendido.

\- Anda, entonces sí que recuerdas algo – Ahora a ella le tocaba sorprenderse.

\- Sí, bueno, de lo previo sí. Recuerdo el akuma, el ataque, y la herida. Recuerdo a Ladybug tomándome en brazos y ya nada hasta ahora. – comentó con el ceño fruncido. - ¿Cómo acabé aquí?

\- Oh, eso pues… - Marinette se tocaba los índices entre ellos, nerviosa. – Verás, Ladybug… llegó contigo en brazos a mi balcón, dónde estaba descansando. Me dijo que habías sido herido y que estabas muy grave. Ella quería llevarte a casa del maestro Fu, pero según dijo sus poderes iban a desaparecer antes de poder llegar. Como me vio y sabía que nos habíamos visto antes, te dejó en mi casa y se fue. Al poco tiempo el maestro Fu se presentó aquí y… bueno pues te curó. – dijo mirando a todos sitios. No se le daba bien mentir, pero si él no recordaba que ella era Ladybug no iba a decírselo sin más. No tenía sentido, ¿no?

\- Vaya. Bueno, en cualquier caso, me alegro de que fuera a ti a quien viera en el camino, porque no podría estar en mejores manos – dijo él sonriendo con dulzura. "¿Te das cuenta de lo que has dicho?" se recriminó. De pronto, ambos estaban colorados. "¡Hay que cambiar de tema ya!" – Y, bueno… entiendo entonces que… ya sabes… en fin… esto, que… que soy…

\- Chat Noir – dijo ella asintiendo. – El maestro me explicó lo de los kwamis y tal…

\- ¿Estás decepcionada? – dijo de pronto. La verdad es que no estaba muy seguro de por qué lo había hecho, pero era una duda que le preocupaba - ¿Te decepciona que bajo la máscara sólo fuera… yo, my princess?

\- ¡¿Pero qué dices?! – dijo ella sorprendida. En parte por la pregunta y en parte por escuchar ese apelativo cariñoso que le había puesto tiempo atrás como Chat Noir – Tú eres el Chat Noir perfecto, eres bondadoso y gentil, y a la vez valiente y fuerte. No se me ocurriría nadie que pudiera ser Chat Noir mejor que tú.

Adrien la miró con los ojos como platos y la cara colorada, aunque esto último no se notaba demasiado por la oscuridad, cosa que Adrien agradeció enormemente. Marinette se calló de golpe, consciente de todo lo que había dicho. No lo había pensado, simplemente lo dejó salir. Y ahora estaba con el corazón a mil por hora en sus oídos, retumbando incesantes. Adrien se recobró enseguida, y le devolvió una cálida sonrisa.

\- Gracias Marinette.

\- D-De n-nada – se giró de pronto hacia el escritorio. – Deberías seguir durmiendo. Necesitas recuperar energía.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Vas a seguir durmiendo en esa silla? – dijo mirándola con pena.

\- Ajá

\- ¿Por qué?

\- El maestro Fu fue muy explícito: "no le quites los ojos de encima" – dijo ella imitando su voz y gesticulando. La verdad es que el maestro le había dicho que lo vigilara por si necesitaba una nueva sesión de "luz espiritual" durante la noche, aunque por suerte no fue necesaria. Además, le prohibió mover a Adrien hasta que se hubiera recuperado, por miedo a lo que pudiera ocurrir. Todo aquello era tan nuevo para todos…

\- Pero, no puedes seguir durmiendo ahí, te vas a dejar la espalda.

\- Oh, no te preocupes por eso. Tengo músculos de hierro – dijo alzando los brazos jocosamente, como si quisiera sacar músculo. Al hacerlo, toda su espalda crujió.

\- Eso es lo de menos. Así mañana como mínimo tendrás tortícolis. - Adrien la miraba serio. Una idea le pasó por la cabeza… – Y si duermes… a-aquí…?

El corazón de Marinette se paró. ¿Qué le había dicho? No podía haber oído bien…

\- ¿Q-Qué? – dijo ella.

\- Va-vamos Marinette. La cama es lo bastante ancha para los dos… yo prometo no molestarte… - Adrien apartó la mirada, totalmente nervioso.

\- Que…que va. No es necesario. De verdad que se está bien aquí…

\- Marinette, una de dos, o vienes a dormir como es debido, o me voy de aquí… - Adrien sabía que eso era un golpe bajo, pero no iba a permitir que por su culpa Marinette durmiera tan mal.

\- Yo… yo… no… no s-sé… - Adrien no podía irse ahora. Tenía que reposar, pero ¿dormir con él? ¡¿Era de locos?! "_piensa en que es como dormir con un amigo, como has hecho con Alya mil veces… no pasa nada_…" se mintió. – e-está bien…

Sin atreverse a mirar a Adrien, se acercó a la cama y se tumbó en ella. Plagg se había ido de vuelta al cajón en algún momento de la conversación sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, probablemente para que lo dejaran dormir. Con cuidado se metió dentro de las sábanas y se puso mirando a la pared, dando la espalda a Adrien quien, por su parte, también se había puesto de espaldas a ella. En parte para dejarle intimidad, en parte para poder ocultar lo nervioso que le ponía todo aquello. Al fin y al cabo, nunca había dormido con nadie tan cerca.

\- Bu-buenas noches, Adrien – dijo Marinette, con las sábanas hasta la nariz.

\- Buenas n-noches Marinette


	5. Chapter 5: Al despertar

**Capítulo 5: Al despertar**

_Adrien se encontraba de nuevo en aquella sala iluminada. Quería moverse, pero no podía. Estaba muy pesado. A lo lejos una figura rojiza se movía corriendo hacia él. ¿Tal vez Ladybug? _

_Sin embargo, conforme se acercaba, la figura iba perdiendo la intensidad rojiza para dar lugar a una Marinette deslumbrante, que le tendía una mano amiga…_

Adrien despertó de pronto. "Otra vez ese sueño… Qué raro". Abrió los ojos y de golpe, todos los pensamientos sobre el sueño se borraron. El calor empezó a recorrer su rostro y su pulso se aceleró. ¿Y por qué? Pues por el simple hecho de que la cara de Marinette estaba a unos pocos centímetros de la suya, con la boca entreabierta y la respiración pausada. Durante la noche ambos habían ido girando hasta acabar uno frente al otro, casi pegados en el centro de la cama.

Adrien no sabía qué hacer. Si se movía la despertaría, y no quería despertarla después de la noche que había llevado. Aunque antes o después tendría que hacerlo, porque había que ir a clase.

Casi como si lo hubiera invocado, el despertador de Marinette sonó en el cuarto. Adrien se giró lo más rápido que pudo para evitar que ella se diera cuenta de la situación.

La muchacha se levantó de la cama somnolienta y fue a parar el teléfono, que estaba sobre el escritorio, restregándose los ojos y bostezando al mismo tiempo. Llevaba un pijama en tonos rosas que hacían juego con el resto de la habitación. "El rosa le gusta mucho al parecer…" pensó Adrien mientras se incorporaba también.

Marinette se giró para mirarlo y le sonrió tímidamente. Sin embargo, había algo raro en su expresión, algo profundo en sus ojos. Parecía… ¿tristeza? No, Adrien se lo estaría imaginando.

\- Bu-buenos días Adrien.

\- Buenos días Marinette. – dijo mientras se levantaba del todo de la cama, se arreglaba la ropa y se desperezaba.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – la miró preocupada.

\- Mucho mejor la verdad. Tengo un montón de energía. – le sonrió

\- Me alegro muchísimo. Oh vaya, es hora de desayunar. ¿Tienes hambre? –

\- Sí, mucha. De hecho… - de pronto, Adrien se dio cuenta de un hecho evidente: ¡Había pasado la noche en casa de Marinette! – Oh dios mío. Marinette, he pasado la noche en tu casa…

Marinette lo miró sin comprender a qué venía eso y la cara de agobio del muchacho se lo explicó.

\- Tranquilo Adrien. Está todo controlado – le dijo acercándose a él y apretándole el antebrazo para calmarlo.

\- ¡¿Cómo?! – dijo agobiado

\- Mira, cuando el maestro Fu dijo que no te podíamos mover porque estabas muy delicado, supimos que tendrías que dormir en mi casa, así que inventamos un plan. A mis padres les dije que teníamos que terminar un trabajo para hoy y que íbamos a trasnochar mucho, así que no sabíamos a qué hora íbamos a acabar. Como es lógico, mis padres trabajan temprano, así que se fueron pronto a dormir. Por otro lado, el maestro Fu llamó a Nathalie para decirle que estabais haciendo un intensivo de chino para un control que tenías dentro de poco por lo que te quedarías a pasar la noche en su academia con el resto de alumnos. – Marinette lo decía como si fuera fácil de hacer. Adrien no podía creer lo que oía.

\- ¿Y mi padre aceptó? – dijo sorprendido.

\- En realidad no, lo que pasa es que el maestro Fu es muy persuasivo y al final no le dio más elección – la sonrisa de Marinette deslumbraba en aquella habitación. Adrien la miró conmovido.

\- Eres… increíble – "ale, roja como un tomate otra vez" pensó ella. – no puedo agradecerte lo suficiente todo lo que has hecho por mí, de verdad.

\- N-No hay nada que agradecer. Haría lo que fuera por la gente a la que quiero… quiero decir, mis amigos y tal… jejeje – Marinette se dirigió a la otra punta de la habitación en un intento de huir de su metedura de pata.

\- Con más motivo aún, gracias. – Marinette asintió sin mirarlo. Agarró una muda y se giró en dirección a la puerta a su cuarto.

\- Oye A-Adrien, tengo que ducharme antes de desayunar o se me hará tarde. Si quieres puedes ir bajando a desayunar…

\- Pero… ¿y tus padres?... – dijo él incómodo.

\- Oh, no te preocupes, diles que nos quedamos dormidos haciendo el trabajo – Marinette estaba abriendo la puerta.

\- ¿Así sin más?

\- Ajá – la muchacha desapareció por la puerta.

Adrien se quedó en mitad del cuarto, mirando hacia donde unos segundos antes había estado Marinette, con cara de pasmo. Plagg salió volando de su escondite y se puso en su hombro.

\- Desde luego chico, eres increíble – dijo Plagg

\- ¿Y eso a qué viene? – dijo el mencionado molesto. Un rugido salió de su estómago vacío.

\- Ahh, baja a desayunar y ya está. De verdad, a los humanos os gusta complicaros la vida.

\- Para ti todo es fácil, ¿eh? – dijo mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. Plagg se encogió de hombros.

\- Cuando llegues a la cocina, cógeme queso, anda.

Adrien suspiró. Se abrió la camisa para que Plagg se escondiera dentro y con muchos nervios bajó las escaleras.

En el piso de abajo Sabine estaba preparando chocolate caliente. Unos bollos decoraban la pequeña mesa de la cocina. El aroma a recién horneado le llegaba a Adrien desde el borde de las escaleras. Junto a ellos había vasos estrechos de cristal y zumo de naranja en una jarra con decoración floral.

\- Buenos días – dijo Adrien una vez terminó de bajar las escaleras. Sabine se giró para mirarlo, con una sonrisa en la cara. Era igual de encantadora que su hija.

\- Oh, buenos días Adrien. Ya veo que al final trasnochasteis mucho, ¿no? – dijo la madre sacando del fuego el cazo con el chocolate.

\- Sí, eso parece – Adrien se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se agitó el pelo. Le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- Bueno. Espero que no tengáis problemas por eso en el colegio hoy – Sabine se dirigió a la mesa. En el camino hizo el amán de tomar las tazas de cerámica, pero no podía con el chocolate, así que Adrien se acercó a ella y las tomó en su lugar. Los dos se fueron a la mesa – Os hemos preparado bollos y chocolate para que recuperéis energía.

\- Jaja. Sois muy amables – comentó Adrien a la sonriente Sabine. Tragó saliva – Y… sobre eso… qu-quería disculparme.

\- ¿Disculparte? ¿Por qué? – se sorprendió Sabine.

\- Bueno, por haberme quedado dormido… Sé que no es la primera vez que he hecho trabajos con Marinette en su cuarto, pero nunca pensé que pudiera alargarse tanto como para dormir aquí – mintió ligeramente Adrien. Sin embargo la preocupación de su rostro era real.

\- Oh, cielo, no te preocupes por eso. – Sabine le acarició el brazo para consolarlo. – Es verdad que esto ha sido un hecho puntual, y que nos hubiera gustado que… bueno, que no hubierais dormido en el mismo cuarto, pero mi marido y yo confiamos plenamente en Marinette. Si ella dice que sólo se trataba de un asunto escolar, pues no hay problema.

\- Yo… de verdad, le juro que no ha pasado nada…

\- Lo sé muchacho, tranquilo, de verdad. Ahora lo importante es que desayunéis bien y vayáis a clase con energía.

\- G-Gracias.

\- Eso si mi hija no se retrasa en la ducha – dijo Tom, el padre de Marinette, que acababa de entrar a la sala con unos cruasanes recién horneados de la panadería.

Adrien palideció ligeramente. No podía evitar que, aunque Sabine dijera que no había problema, se pusiera nervioso por la presencia de ese corpulento hombre. Sólo tenía que recordar cómo se puso cuando apareció para desayunar con la familia de Marinette siendo Chat Noir para saber que no debía enfadarlo. Y mucho menos hacer daño a Marinette.

\- B-Buenos días señor – dijo Adrien cordialmente. Tenía un nudo en la garganta que le dificultaba el tragar. ¿Por qué lo había dejado sólo Marinette con sus padres?

\- Buenos días joven. ¿Una noche larga? – Tom le guiñó un ojo, pero algo en su expresión hizo que Adrien se sintiera muy incómodo. Sabine le dio un golpe en el costado - ¿Qué? – dijo a su mujer.

\- Eres increíble Tom – dijo Sabine poniendo los ojos en blanco. Se sentó a la mesa.

\- Era una pregunta sin mala intención…

La mujer suspiró resignada. Sabía que su marido a veces podía ser poco sutil, pero que a la vez era muy bromista y bonachón. Además, tenía plena confianza en su hija.

Tom se sentó a la mesa, al lado de su mujer, la cual invitó a Adrien a que los acompañara. Y así lo hizo. La conversación fue amena y cálida. A pesar de no conocerlo mucho, lo integraron con sencillez. Por un momento, Adrien se sintió en una familia de verdad.

-[]-

Mientras tanto, en la ducha, Marinette rompía en lágrimas.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre Marinette? – dijo Tikki saliendo de su escondite por el ruido de su amiga.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? – repetía ella sin cesar.

La kwami se acercó a ella y le dio un abrazo consolador. No entendía qué le pasaba a su amiga. Marinette le devolvió el gesto, empapando a la pequeña rojiza con sus lágrimas.

\- Marinette, me preocupas, ¿qué te pasa? ¿por qué estás así? – Tikki se puso ante sus ojos con mirada angustiosa.

\- Oh, Tikki. ¿No te das cuenta? Adrien es Chat Noir – contestó Marinette como si aquello lo explicara todo. Tikki la miró confusa.

\- ¿Y?...

\- ¡¿Cómo que "y"?! Pues que él está enamorado de Ladybug –

\- ¡Exacto! ¿No es genial? Él te gusta y tú le gustas. Al final vas a poder estar con la persona que amas – Tikki sonreía con sinceridad, sin embargo Marinette se tapaba el rostro con las manos. El vapor del baño iba creciendo, empañando el espejo.

\- ¡No! No es genial. ¿No lo entiendes? Él no me quiere a MÍ, sino a LADYBUG.

\- Pero tú eres Ladybug…

\- ¡PERO TAMBIÉN SOY YO! Soy Marinette. La imperfecta, torpe y vergonzosa Marinette. La que no puede decir dos palabras seguidas ante él sin que se me trabe la lengua. La que siempre llega tarde, la que siempre está insegura, la que tiene miedo de caer mal a la gente. Y él, ¿qué es? El perfecto, dulce, cándido y maravilloso Adrien. El divertido, atrevido y valiente Chat Noir. Ahora sé que nunca podré tener una mínima posibilidad con él, porque nunca podré ser mejor que Ladybug.

\- ¡PERO TÚ ERES LADYBUG! – chilló Tikki molesta. El agua de la ducha tras ellas apagaba la conversación.

\- Pero quiero que me quiera por lo que soy de verdad. No sólo por la parte de la máscara, sino por todo yo… - Marinette se entrecortaba al hablar. Su voz era débil y tenue. Las lágrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas como ríos de plata. – Él nunca me querrá como Marinette. Y si descubriera quién soy en realidad, nunca dejaría de ver a Ladybug. Nunca seré más que la destransformación de Ladybug…

\- Marinette… - Tikki no sabía que decir. Sabía que su amiga estaba errada en su pensamiento, pero no se veía capaz de ayudarla. ¿No había alguna forma de que Marinette se viera como era en realidad?

\- Perdona Tikki – dijo la muchacha secándose los ojos – Te prometo que me calmaré. Voy a meterme ya a la ducha. No hace falta que te quedes, estaré bien. Intentaré ser rápida.

-[]-

Unos diez minutos después, Marinette apareció con una toalla en la cabeza, corriendo hacia la mesa. Todos la miraron con cansancio.

\- Ah, Marinette, ¿no puedes ser puntual por una vez? – dijo su madre sonriéndole.

\- Lo siento mamá. Me he despistado de la hora. – Con rapidez se sentó al lado de Adrien (el único hueco que quedaba libre). Lo normal hubiera sido que la muchacha se sonrojara, pero en ese momento iba en piloto automático. Lo único que quería era terminar con aquella situación y llegar pronto al colegio. Allí Alya la distraería de sus pensamientos y tal vez, sólo tal vez, haría que se sintiera algo mejor.

\- Como siempre – dijo Tom riéndose.

El desayuno terminó con normalidad. Los dos estudiantes se fueron al centro andando desde la casa de Marinette, alcanzando antes de salir unos cuantos trozos de queso y unas pastas dulces.

Durante el camino, Marinette no se atrevió a mirar a Adrien en ningún momento. Éste iba hablando de temas triviales como el tiempo y la gente que se cruzaban, pero sin obtener respuesta de su amiga. El muchacho la miraba preocupado. No sabía si había hecho algo que la hubiera molestado, o si algún comentario fue inapropiado. ¿Sería por lo de dormir juntos? Lo había hecho por su bien y sí, había sido algo raro, pero no quería que por algo así perdiera su amistad.

Cuando por fin había conseguido el valor para preguntarle sobre qué le pasaba, giraron la esquina de la calle del colegio, y una Alya histérica se echó en brazos de Marinette.

Ella la miró sorprendida, hasta que recordó que el día anterior se habían ido tras el akumatizado y no habían vuelto al centro. Alya la inundó a preguntas sobre cómo estaba, dónde había estado y por qué no la había llamado. Entonces fue cuando cayó en la presencia de Adrien a su lado. Miró a Marinette, luego a Adrien y después de vuelta a Marinette.

\- ¿Me he perdido algo? – le susurró Alya al oído. Marinette se puso como un tomate.

\- C-Claro que no. Es que… es que…

\- Hemos coincidido por el camino y ya pues hemos venido juntos – dijo Adrien con una sonrisa natural.

\- Oh, ya veo. Aunque es raro que no vengas en coche Adrien. – dijo la muchacha arqueando una ceja y recalcando la palabra "coche".

\- Ya. Siempre tiene que haber una primera vez para todo – contestó el otro como si nada. Marinette lo miraba anonadada. Ella no era capaz de mantener la compostura de esa forma.

\- Ajá… Bueno, vamos a la clase. Por una vez no llegas tarde, ¿eh Marinette? – se enganchó a los hombros de la chica y los tres entraron al aula.

El día pasó rápido, sin muchas tareas y sin akumas pululando por ahí. Marinette no podía dejar de pensar en lo acontecido en las últimas horas: Ver a su amigo al borde de la muerte, descubrir que su gatito era Adrien, recordar que habían dormido "juntos"… Su mente no dejaba de moverse con velocidad y su cuerpo era una montaña rusa de emociones: alivio, vergüenza, miedo, nervios… y de entre todas ellas, sobresalía la tristeza.

La sirena sonó, marcando el fin de las clases del día. Adrien se puso a recoger sus cosas con toda la intención de hablar con Marinette al terminar, pero en cuanto se giró descubrió que detrás de él, sólo estaba Alya.

\- Am, Alya, ¿dónde está Marinette? – dijo mirando al resto del aula.

\- Se ha ido ya. Parece ser que tenía prisa. – contestó como si nada.

\- Oh, ya… de acuerdo. – dijo con cara tristona.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Necesitas algo? – Alya lo miraba con una media sonrisa juguetona. Estaba claro que se olía algo.

\- No, nada urgente. – y con las mismas, salió a la puerta del colegio donde su chofer lo esperaba con cara de pocos amigos.


	6. Chapter 6: En la noche

**Capítulo 6: En la noche...**

\- … ¡Y que sea la última vez que te vas a una jornada intensiva de _Chino_ sin decírmelo! ¡¿QUEDA CLARO?! – Gabriel Agreste estaba rojo de ira mientras recriminaba a su hijo la actuación del día anterior.

Adrien intentaba no sentirse mal por la reprimenda de su padre, pero era difícil. Incluso con sus casi diecisiete años seguía teniendo miedo a decepcionarlo.

\- Sí, padre. Discúlpeme. No volverá a pasar.

Con estas palabras, Adrien se dirigió directo a su cuarto. Lanzó la mochila a su cama y cerró la puerta de un golpe. Plagg salió de la chaqueta de su compañero y se lanzó a la mini despensa de queso que había en la habitación.

\- Vamos chico. No deberías ponerte así. ¿Qué tu padre se ha enfadado? Bueno, es normal, es la primera vez en años que le desobedeces y pasas la noche fuera.

\- Sí, ya lo sé, pero es que… uff. Tú no lo entiendes Plagg. – dijo el chico dando vueltas por la habitación. Necesitaba descargar la tensión que sentía. – Además, no es sólo eso…

\- ¿Y entonces? – se llevó un gran trozo de queso a la boca y se lo comió entero.

\- Pues… no sé… Es todo un poco. Primero, el rapapolvos de mi padre. Segundo, me molesta un poco que Ladybug no haya venido a verme desde que me dejó en casa de Marinette. ¿No se supone que es mi amiga? ¿No le ha preocupado ni un pelín que pudiera seguir mal?...

"Ella ya sabe cómo estás. Se ha pasado la noche cuidándote." Pensó Plagg para sí. Quería ayudar a su amigo, pero la había prometido a Marinette no decir nada, a pesar de lo absurdo de la situación.

\- Y por último – continuó el joven – Marinette ha estado evitándome todo el día. Incluso en el camino al colegio me ha evitado, y eso que íbamos andando a la par…

\- Oh, y eso te molesta… - Plagg hacía como que no lo escuchaba, pero en realidad estaba muy atento.

\- Pues… ¡Sí, claro que sí! – le dio una patada a la pata de la cama. El kwami se sorprendió. Nunca había visto tan enfadado a Adrien. – Ella es mi mejor amiga Plagg. Lo sabes perfectamente.

\- Bueno, en realidad, es amiga de Chat Noir… -

\- ¡Exacto! Ese es el problema. Se ha convertido en un pilar esencial en mi vida. Cuando las cosas me van mal, cuando me siento sólo o ahogado, sé que ella está ahí. Puedo ir a verla, hablar con ella, contarle mis penas y sé que ella me acogerá, me escuchará y me aconsejará. O bueno… lo sabía… Ahora tengo miedo de haberla perdido por ser… yo – Adrien se sentó derrotado en la cama, con la cabeza entre las manos. Plagg se acercó a él y se puso en su hombro.

\- Adrien, la chica está impactada, nada más. Ya verás como todo vuelve a la normalidad.

\- ¿Y si no lo hace? ¿Y si la pierdo? …

\- Lo hará, estoy seguro.

\- No quiero perderla. No PUEDO perderla…

\- Je, más parece que hables de un amor que de una amistad chico… - el gato le miró de medio lado, con una sonrisa pícara. Adrien lo miró con los ojos como platos mientras un rojo escarlata empezaba a cubrir sus mejillas.

\- ¿P-Pero que dices? Ella es mi amiga… sólo eso… además – añadió Adrien desviando la mirada – aunque eso fuera así, ¿cómo podría haber funcionado? Chat Noir es una parte de mí, pero no todo yo. E igual pasa con Adrien… Y ella sólo conoce de verdad a la parte "guasona" de mi personalidad. ¿Qué hay de mi parte oscura? ¿La habría querido también?

\- Pero ahora ya sabe quién eres. Tal vez ahora entienda todo lo que eso significa. Tal vez ahora sí podría funcionar. – comentó Plagg. Adrien rio cansadamente.

\- No lo creo Plagg. Me está evitando. Ahora que sabe quién soy de verdad me evita… Tenía razón, nunca me querrá por mi verdadero yo.

\- Tal vez lo que deberías hacer es descansar. – dijo Plagg preocupado mientras se movía hacia las ventanas y corría las cortinas.

\- He dormido suficiente, gracias. – Sin embargo, no pudo evitar dejar escapar un bostezo. Hasta él mismo se sorprendió. ¿Cómo podía seguir teniendo sueño? "Supongo que el efecto del veneno era mayor incluso de lo que me creía" pensó.

\- ¿Seguro? – dijo Plagg riéndose.

\- Ahh, está bien Plagg. Tú ganas. Me echaré un rato.

Con las mismas, Adrien se recostó en la cama y tal cual lo hizo cayó en un profundo sueño.

-[]-

_Adrien abrió los ojos. El peso que había sentido en el pecho y las articulaciones había desaparecido. Por fin podía respirar normal. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Era puro, fresco y… ¿afrutado? Había un aroma especial en la sala. _

_Toda la habitación era blanca, luminosa y radiante. La luz era muy intensa, y no le dejaba ver nada. Poco a poco, su vista se acostumbró y empezó a definir ciertas formas: una mesa, una estantería… pero lo primero que vio fue a una persona sentada a su lado. Intentó fijarse bien en quién era. La luz fue perdiendo ligeramente intensidad, y de entre la misma surgió el rostro de Marinette. Ella tenía la boca entreabierta con los ojos cerrados y sus pendientes, normalmente negros, eran blancos y luminosos, como el resto de la sala. Adrien se fijó aún más. Tenía sus manos puestas en él y estaba… ¿cantando? Bueno, emitía un tipo de canto dulce y melódico. _

_La luz bajó aún más, y de encima de él empezó a verse una silueta pequeña y rojiza. No la había visto antes porque era pura luz, la propia fuente de luz que había inundado el resto de la habitación. _

_La luz seguía bajando, y ese cuerpo acabó viéndose claro. Un ser pequeño y redondeado parecido a su kwami… pero rojo y negro. _

Adrien se irguió de golpe. Su corazón latía con fuerza y su respiración estaba acelerada. Un sudor frío le recorría la espalda y miraba a todos lados como saliendo de su ensimismamiento. La luz de su sueño aún retumbaba en sus retinas, haciendo que la habitación se viera más oscura y fría de lo normal. La noche estaba ya cubriendo todo París y el aire que entraba por la ventana era húmedo.

Adrien se giró hacia su kwami y lo despertó bruscamente.

\- Pero ¿qué? – dijo Plagg sobresaltado – ¿qué _quesos_ te ocurre? – dijo molesto por el repentino despertar.

\- Es ella, ¿verdad? – dijo increpándole

\- ¿Pero de qué estás…? – Plagg bostezó.

\- Es ella. Marinette, my princess, es ELLA ¿verdad? – Plagg se sorprendió, pero se hizo el sueco.

\- No te sigo chico –

\- Rrrr. Gato mentiroso. ¡Y TÚ LO SABÍAS TODO ESTE TIEMPO! – explotó Adrien.

\- Oye, oye, yo no he hecho nada. A mí me dijeron "no abras la boca", y eso hice. – Plagg se encogió de hombros.

\- Oh, cielos… Marinette es Ladybug… - Adrien se recostó de nuevo en la cama, aturdido. ¿Cómo no se había fijado antes? Misma complexión, mismo aspecto, mismo carácter… ¿Por qué no lo había visto? ¿Su obsesión por Ladybug era tan intensa que no le dejaba ver que aquella persona tan importante en su vida era también su compañera de batalla? ¿o era simplemente que no quería pensar que la persona que lo rechazaba continuamente era a quien finalmente había cedido su corazón? – Y ahora la he perdido, para siempre…

Adrien se tapó el rostro con las manos y en la oscuridad de su cuarto, lloró. Lloró hasta quedar dormido mientras el pobre Plagg no sabía qué hacer para consolarlo. "Esto no se me da bien… Tikki, esto es cosa tuya, no mía" pensó cansado.

-[]-

En casa de Marinette…

Marinette estaba sentada enfrente de su ordenador. La pantalla estaba encendida con un mensaje que rezaba "_¿Eliminar el archivo de forma permanente?_". Su cursor estaba dando vueltas sobre él hasta que finalmente le dio al botón "_ACEPTAR"_. Entonces, todas las fotografías que tenía de Adrien almacenadas en su ordenador, incluyendo su salvapantallas, desaparecieron. Marinette lo miraba impasible mientras todo se borraba. A su izquierda, dentro de la papelera, descansaban todas las fotografías que anteriormente habían decorado su cuarto.

\- ¿No crees que te estás pasando un poco Marinette? – dijo Tikki asomándose al cubo de basura rebosante.

\- No soporto verlo Tikki, es demasiado doloroso… - comentó la chica con una sonrisa triste.

\- Pero es que no está bien. Te estás precipitando. Tal vez sólo necesitas hablar con él. Si le dices cómo te sientes, a lo mejor te sorprende. A lo mejor él está tan perdido como tú. La amistad que tenéis es demasiado bonita para dejar que se marchite –

\- No lo entiendes. Yo… yo no quiero una amistad Tikki. Sabes qué es lo que siento por Adrien y… y también lo que siento por Chat Noir… Ya no tiene sentido seguir fingiendo que no lo quiero. Y ¿de qué sirve? De nada. Ahora sé que nunca voy a poder tener a ninguno de los dos, porque ambos quieren a la heroína.

\- ¿Te das cuenta de que es sólo una persona, no? –

\- Claro que sí Tikki, pero entiéndeme, no es fácil después de tanto tiempo juntar sus dos identidades en una sola. – Marinette estaba con los ojos rojos, pero secos. Hacía tiempo que no le quedaban lágrimas. – ¿Sabes? Después de lo de Kagami y Lila, sólo pude apoyarme en Chat Noir para intentar olvidarme de lo mal que lo pasaba por culpa de Adrien… Tiene gracia, ¿no? Incluso llegué a pensar que si mis sentimientos por Adrien no fueran tan fuertes, podría haber llegado a estar con ese gato tonto… Y ahora resulta que ambos son el mismo. De todo el tiempo que he estado detrás de Adrien, esta es la vez que más lejos me siento de él… Y para mi desgracia, mi apoyo ya no está conmigo… mi gatito…

Tikki la miró conmovida. No soportaba verla tan mal. Y lo peor es que había dejado de luchar. No podía imaginarse a una Marinette sin esperanza, pero eso era lo único que veía allí. De pronto un ruido seco y una vibración la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Marinette se puso de pie de golpe y corrió hacia la ventana con Tikki a su lado. Al asomarse vio una gran bola de fuego que cubría los Campos Elíseos. Marinette miró a su kwami y esta asintió. Con un nudo en la garganta dijo "Tikki, transfórmame" y Ladybug salió de la habitación, en dirección a la pelea.

Una parte de ella intentaba llegar rápido, para evitar el mayor daño posible, y otra lo hacía para intentar resolver el problema antes de que llegara Chat Noir, porque no se veía capaz de aguantar la compostura, ni siquiera aunque él no supiera que ella era Marinette.

-[]-

El akuma salió volando de dentro del cinturón del gigante de fuego. Ladybug en un rápido movimiento lo capturó con el yoyó y de su interior salió una mariposa blanca y resplandeciente.

"Pues ya está. Parece que al final sí voy a poder irme sin ver a Chat Noir." Pensó Ladybug con el rostro serio. Estaba cansada y, aunque no había sido un akuma difícil, su mente hoy no había actuado a su favor, por no hablar de su ánimo lúgubre…

De pronto una sombra negra se posó delante de ella. "Maldita sea mi suerte… Ahora no puedo… no puedo enfrentarle… no puedo fingir que no sé nada".

\- Bonjour, My Lady. Veo que hoy has acabado el trabajo antes de tiempo – dijo el gato con su tradicional media sonrisa. "Si alguna vez esas sonrisas pícaras fueran para mí de verdad" pensó apesadumbrada Ladybug.

\- Lo siento Chat, no tengo tiempo. Me voy. – y con las mismas, lanzó su yoyó y salió disparada hacia el primer edificio que vio.

\- Oh, no. Se acabó. Tú y yo vamos a hablar… - dijo el muchacho. Lanzó su bastón contra el suelo y lo amplió, impulsándose hacia donde estaba Ladybug.

Ladybug miró por encima de su hombro y se sorprendió de ver a Chat Noir persiguiéndola. "No, no no" pensó para sí. Chat Noir le hacía señas y la llamaba a gritos por el cielo nocturno de París, haciendo que algunas ventanas se encendieran por culpa del ruido.

De pronto, Marinette notó el peso de una mano en su cintura que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera precipitadamente contra el suelo. Sin embargo, no se hizo daño, porque el cuerpo de Chat Noir la protegió del golpe. Ambos se levantaron y se limpiaron los trajes. Chat Noir tosía y se acariciaba la zona dolorida. Ladybug lo miró preocupada, y después enfadada.

\- ¡¿Eres idiota?! – le increpó lanzándole el yoyó y haciendo que le golpeara en el pecho. Chat Noir recibió el golpe, haciendo que tosiera aún más. La miró sorprendido.

\- ¿A qué ha venido eso? – dijo el otro al reponerse.

\- ¡¿Qué a qué ha venido?! Casi me tiras contra un edificio porque sí y encima para evitarlo te has puesto en medio… EN TU ESTADO. ¡LO QUE DEBERÍAS ESTAR HACIENDO ES DESCANSAR, NO LUCHANDO NI JUGANDO AL PILLA PILLA! – Ladybug lo miraba muy enfadada. El rojo del antifaz se disimulaba con el rojo de la ira de su rostro. Chat Noir la miró con una ceja levantada.

\- Me sorprende que sepas que necesitaba descanso. No has venido a ver cómo estaba ni una vez. – Adrien ya sabía la verdad, pero quería tantearla, ver cómo reaccionaba si no le decía que sabía quién era.

\- He estado ocupada. Y sigo estándolo. Así que si me disculpas. – Ladybug se giró para irse, pero Chat Noir la abrazó por detrás.

Ella se sorprendió, pero al instante empezó a agitarse, intentando soltarse de su agarre de hierro, pero no podía. Tenía que largarse de allí.

\- ¡SUÉLTAME! – le gritó repetidamente. Las lágrimas empezaron a aflorar de nuevo en su rostro.

\- ¡NO! Tenemos que hablar. ¿Por qué me evitas? – dijo en tono serio. Un nudo en la garganta amenazaba con quebrarle la voz. Ladybug no dejaba de moverse, inútilmente.

\- NO PUEDO… - dijo ella, con las lágrimas ya resbalando por sus mejillas.

\- Necesito saberlo. ¡Por favor! –

\- NO PUEDO SOPORTARLO… - Ladybug dejó de luchar. Su cuerpo se convulsionaba por culpa del llanto.

Chat Noir lo notó y eso hizo que sus lágrimas también se desbordaran, aunque intentó disimularlas. La noche estrellada sobre el cielo de París era acogedora y lúgubre al mismo tiempo, y eso no ayudaba a los jóvenes que luchaban contra sus sentimientos sobre el tejado de un hostal.

\- ¿El qué? – dijo Chat Noir con la voz cortada.

\- El verte… es demasiado doloroso…

El chico recibió el golpe. Un disparo certero a su corazón. "Me odia" pensó el héroe. Soltó los brazos y Ladybug cayó de rodillas sobre las tejas del tejado. Se rodeaba a sí misma con los brazos. Chat Noir la miró desbordado y dolido.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Me… odias? – le preguntó el gato directamente. Ladybug se sorprendió de la pregunta. Se giró y lo que la muchacha vio fue un derrotado adolescente, con los ojos vidriosos y las lágrimas desplazándose por su rostro haciendo vías cristalinas por sus mejillas. Se obligó a no mirarlo. Era demasiado.

\- Ese es el problema gatito… Que nunca podré hacerlo. Si pudiera… todo sería más fácil.

Chat Noir la miró sin terminar de entender. ¿El problema era que… "no podía odiarlo"? No estaba seguro de entenderlo y la verdad es que no quería hacerse vagas ilusiones. La caída después de eso sería irreparable. A pesar de su miedo, se arrodillo y titubeante se aproximó de nuevo a ella. Esta vez Ladybug no tenía fuerzas para alejarse. Simplemente se dejó hacer. Chat Noir la rodeó con los brazos y la atrajo hacia su pecho, dejando que la chica se desahogara, a la par que él lo hacía también. A los minutos, un pitido sonó en el aire. Los pendientes de Ladybug estaban parpadeando.

\- Tengo que irme – dijo seca de nuevo Ladybug.

Empujó a Chat Noir, pero este no se movió. Ladybug ya no podía seguir con aquello, era demasiado para ella. Necesitaba escapar de allí, escapar de él. Con fuerza le propinó un codazo en el estómago. Chat Noir dejó escapar el aire con un pequeño gemido de dolor. Se llevó la mano a la boca del estómago, y Ladybug aprovechó la situación para ponerse en pie, pero no pudo ir muy lejos. Antes de que pudiera lanzar su yoyó, Chat Noir la agarró del brazo.

\- No huyas de mí Marinette… - dijo Chat Noir con el rostro serio y dolido. – Por favor…

Ladybug paró en seco, con los ojos como platos y la cara roja. Se giró lentamente hacia Chat Noir. "Lo sabe… ¿cómo?" pensó la joven. Chat Noir le devolvió la mirada y sus ojos estaban tan dolidos y asustados como los suyos.

\- ¿Cómo…? – fue lo único que acertó a decir Ladybug. Su mente iba demasiado rápido y no era capaz de pensar con claridad. Sus peores temores se habían cumplido. Ahora que él sabía quién era ella, nunca tendría la más mínima posibilidad de que la viera como era. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

\- He tenido un sueño… Un sueño que se repetía una y otra vez desde ayer. Esta noche me he dado cuenta de que no era un sueño, sino un recuerdo. Esta noche te he recordado a ti y a tu kwami salvándome la vida en tu habitación con una luz ancestral y un cántico… no… no sé cómo describirlo… "mágico".

\- Pero… estabas… no puedes… no podías… - Ladybug estaba perdida. Las lágrimas habían vuelto a las andadas y ahora sí que no podía pararlas. Bueno, tampoco es que antes lo hubiera conseguido realmente.

\- Contéstame a una pregunta y te dejaré marchar – Chat Noir la miró desde sus ojos de gato, pero no se atrevió a soltarla - ¿Por qué me rehúyes?

\- Porque es demasiado doloroso verte y hacer como si nada – dijo ella con la voz un poco más aguda de lo normal. Chat Noir ya había oído eso antes. Todas las pequeñas esperanzas que habían empezado a nacer en él hacían apenas unos segundos, se desvanecieron en la brisa de la noche. Chat la soltó como había prometido. Sin embargo, antes de que Ladybug desapareciera en un manto de lágrimas le lanzó una última pregunta.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Chat como un gatito herido. Ladybug se giró hacia él un segundo antes de lanzarse con su yoyó.

\- ¡Porque te amo, idiota!

Y se perdió en la noche mientras Chat Noir se quedaba paralizado ante la sorpresa.


	7. Chapter 7: Bajo la máscara

**Capítulo 7: Bajo la máscara**

Marinette llegó a tiempo a su casa antes de que la transformación se deshiciera. Tikki abrazó a la desconsolada muchacha que había caído rendida en su cama. Del interior del bolso, sacó unas galletas que se comió rápidamente. Pero cuando volvió a hablar con la muchacha, se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida.

"Demasiadas emociones por hoy" pensó la kwami. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y la joven y se dirigió a su cajón-dormitorio para descansar. Sin embargo, algo la interrumpió. Unos pequeños golpes sonaron en la ventana. Tikki miro a la chica, que seguía durmiendo en un sueño profundo, así que se lanzó a mirar. Como esperaba, era Chat Noir quien estaba allí.

Sin dificultad, traspasó la ventana y se encaró con él.

\- No vengas ahora a molestarla, se ha quedado dormida – fueron las primeras palabras de la kwami. Chat Noir levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

\- Lo siento, no era mi intención. Es sólo… necesito hablar con ella.

\- Lo imagino, pero no es el momento. Ahora está descansando, por primera vez desde _Scorpio_. Déjala recuperar fuerzas. – Chat se sintió mal por ser el causante de tantos problemas. Pero la alegría de las palabras de Marinette se sobreponía a lo demás.

\- Tienes razón… esto… - con las manos le pidió a la kwami que lo ayudara con el nombre.

\- Tikki – respondió la otra con cansancio – No es la primera vez que nos vemos.

\- Lo sé, pero soy malo con los nombres. – Se escusó. – Entonces déjame que te pregunte a ti directamente, Tikki. ¿Por qué Marinette me huye si dice amarme?

\- Ainss… Los humanos lo complicáis siempre todo… - dijo. A Adrien le recordó a Plagg – Ella te quiere. Siempre te ha querido. Al principio a Adrien y después también a Chat Noir. Eso hizo que tuviera un verdadero torbellino emocional dentro de ella. De hecho, cuando pensaba que tú y Kagami estabais juntos, se apoyó en ti como Chat Noir, porque en el fondo te quería (aunque se empeñara en negarlo). Y ahora, al ver que el chico al que ama es el que ama a Ladybug (no eres muy sutil, gato) siente que su versión heroica le está haciendo sombra… - Chat intentaba seguir el hilo de pensamientos de la kwami, pero iba demasiado rápida y a veces saltaba de una idea a otra sin una linealidad clara.

\- No te sigo…

\- ¡Ella cree que nunca la podrás querer, a la COMPLETA ella, porque sólo verás a Ladybug! – concluyó Tikki frustrada.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Vaya estupidez! – dijo Chat Noir. Aunque en el fondo, él había estado en la misma encrucijada hacía un momento. Sin embargo, ahora aquello le parecía lejano y absurdo. – Si siempre he estado enamorado de ella. Incluso antes de darme cuenta, incluso cuando perseguía a Ladybug, la quería. Sólo que en ese momento, la inocencia y la inmadurez me impedían darme cuenta.

\- ¿Ves? Lo que digo, os gusta sufrir – Tikki se llevó una mano a la frente y negó con la cabeza. – Oye, no tiene sentido que hables esto ahora conmigo. Yo sé cómo funcionan vuestras cabezas y sé que estáis en un punto en el que todo puede salir o muy bien o muy mal. Si quieres un consejo, habla con ella mañana, cuando esté descansada. ¡Ah! Y si puedes, demuéstrale que la amas desde antes de saber quién era ella.

\- ¿Cómo? – dijo Chat Noir. Con sus ojos preocupados y sus orejas caídas Adrien le pedía a Tikki que lo ayudara en esta empresa. Tal vez la más importante de su vida.

\- Y yo que sé. Marinette por ejemplo tiene un montón de fotos tuyas en su cuarto y el ordenador – omitió el que las había tirado esa misma tarde – Además, tiene un montón de regalos hechos por ella para tus cumpleaños desde hace dos años… ¡Oh! Y tiene un diario donde ha ido escribiendo todo lo que pensaba sobre todo el mundo, y en especial sobre ti, desde que os conocisteis.

\- Wow. Es… increíble. – Chat estaba sonrojado bajo la máscara negra. ¿Todo eso lo tenía de él? ¿Porque lo amaba desde hacía tiempo? Se sentía tonto por haber dejado pasar estos últimos años sin estar con ella. Pero el comentario de Tikki le dio una idea de cómo podría hacerle entender a Marinette que la quería a ella y no sólo a Ladybug. – Bueno, gracias Tikki, me has ayudado mucho. Am… ¿crees que tengo… posibilidades?

Tikki lo miró con una sonrisa pícara en los labios y se rio durante unos segundos.

\- Lo tienes ganado muchacho. Sólo tienes que saber cómo hablar con ella.

Y con las mismas, se metió en el cuarto de Marinette, dejando a Chat Noir en el alféizar de la ventana con una sonrisa infantil y unos ojos llenos de esperanza.

-[]-

\- ¡Plagg, destransformación! – dijo Adrien.

Acababa de llegar a su cuarto por la ventana. Una luz verdosa iluminó unos instantes la sala para después volver a dejarla sumida en la oscuridad. Plagg salió rebotado del muchacho a la par que éste se dirigía corriendo a su escritorio. Encendió la lámpara de mesa y empezó a rebuscar bajo sus papeles. Al estar con los exámenes finales tenía todo aquello hecho un lío terrible. Plagg lo miraba con curiosidad. Se acercó hasta él y le habló desde su hombro.

\- ¿Qué busca con tanta urgencia? – susurró.

\- ¿Lo has oído Plagg? ¡Me quiere! – dijo sin oír a su kwami. Éste puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Sí, sí. "Vaya sorpresa" – dijo con un GRAN sarcasmo.

\- Oh, venga, tiene que estar por aquí… - murmuró Adrien.

\- ¡¿Pero qué buscas?! – gritó el kwami. Adrien lo miró con una ceja levantada.

\- Pues… em… ¿Mi diario? – dijo como si fuera lo más normal y lógico del mundo a las tres de la mañana. Plagg lo miró extrañado.

\- ¿Tu diario? ¿Ese que llevas meses sin usar? ¿El mismo de hace dos años? –

\- Sí Plagg, ese. – dijo soltando un bufido. Abrió el primer cajón de la derecha. Después el segundo. Se estaba frustrando.

\- ¿Y para qué lo quieres a estas horas? – dijo sin comprender.

\- Mira que a veces eres lento… ¿No has oído a Tikki? – Adrien ni lo miró, empeñado en encontrar el libro. "No podía oírlo, estaba transformado en Chat Noir…" pensó Plagg molesto.

\- No. Pero a ver si lo adivino. Ella no cree que la puedes querer por cómo es ella, sino que sólo verás a Ladybug. Así que Tikki te ha dicho que le demuestres que eso no es verdad. ¿Me equivoco? - Adrien se detuvo a mirarlo entre sorprendido y sonrojado. Plagg lo miró coqueto. - ¿A qué me suena eso?

\- Am…

\- ¡Si es que sois iguales! Tú preocupado de que no pudiera aceptarte por todo tú, y ella preocupada por lo mismo. Os encanta hacer las cosas difíciles, ¿verdad?

Adrien se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se alborotó el pelo, avergonzado.

\- Anda Plagg. No seas así conmigo… tengo… TENÍA miedo. Pero ahora que sé que ella me quiere tanto por ser Chat Noir como por ser Adrien, no pienso rendirme. Voy a hacer que entienda que la veo, que cuando la miro la veo a ELLA. A toda ella… O eso voy a hacer… ¡CUANDO ENCUENTRE EL MALDITO DIARIO! – dijo Adrien cerrando de golpe el cajón que estaba mirando. Plagg suspiró.

\- Primero, deja de hacer tanto ruido, o vas a despertar a alguien. Y segundo… - Plagg se metió en uno de los cajones inferiores y de su interior sacó una libreta de cubiertas duras y verdes en cuyo centro ponía "DIARY". - … aquí está el dichoso diario.

\- Ohhh Plagg. Gracias, gracias, gracias –

Adrien se lo arrancó de las manos y lo apoyó en la mesa. Con velocidad se sentó en la silla y agarró un rotulador rojo que tenía por allí en medio. Empezó a leer, desde el inicio. Cada poco tiempo, marcaba o rodeaba una frase o un párrafo de esas páginas escritas por él hacía ya casi dos años. De vez en cuando, también anotaba algo en un margen o en un espacio.

\- Pero, ¿qué haces? – dijo Plagg mirándolo. Entonces cayó en la cuenta – Ohh, ya veo… ¿Crees que funcionará?

\- Pues… no lo sé – dijo Adrien concentrado – pero lo voy a intentar. No se me ocurre mejor forma de que vea a través de mis ojos que así…

La noche pasó rápida mientras Adrien revisaba cada palabra de su diario. Para cuando terminó y pudo echarse en la cama, la alarma de su teléfono le dijo que era hora de arreglarse para ir a clase. A pesar de que no había dormido nada en toda la noche (a diferencia de Plagg que no aguantó ni veinte minutos) estaba lleno de energía. La adrenalina de su cuerpo estaba disparada por los nervios de lo que le esperaba en este viernes. Estaba deseoso de encontrarse con Marinette y poder hablar con ella, de darle su diario y, con suerte, de arreglar las cosas.

Con un ímpetu nunca visto en él, se lanzó a la ducha. Salió en cinco minutos, con el pelo empapado, y se fue corriendo al salón. Cuando llegó aún no estaba la mesa puesta, así que se fue directo a la cocina, donde sacó un bote de leche y unos croissants y se los tomó como alma que lleva al diablo. Para cuando hubo acabado, había pasado apenas media hora, por lo que tuvo que esperar otros veinte minutos a que su chófer estuviera listo para llevarlo al centro.

El trayecto al instituto era apenas diez minutos. Diez minutos que se le hicieron eternos a un Adrien inquieto, que no paraba de moverse incómodo en su asiento mientras miraba por la ventana pasar a la gente de la ciudad.

Llegó con cinco minutos de tiempo. Como suponía, Marinette aún no estaba en el aula. Se sentó en su sitio y empezó a sacar sus cosas. Para cuando sonó el timbre, todos estaban allí salvo ella. Adrien empezó a mirar preocupado el reloj del aula. ¿Y si no venía? ¿Estaría tan mal por todo lo que pasó anoche que no iría a clase? Nino, sentado a su lado vio cómo su buen ánimo se evaporaba.

\- Ey, tio, ¿estás bien? – le preguntó por lo bajo cuando la profesora no miraba.

Adrien se inclinó hacia él para contestarle cuando de pronto, una agitada Marinette irrumpió en la sala. La profesora se giró bruscamente hacia ella. Adrien, por su parte, notó cómo su corazón se aceleraba y no pudo evitar que se le subieran ligeramente los colores.

\- Señorita Dupan-Cheng, es la segunda vez que llega tarde esta semana. ¿Cuál es su escusa esta vez? – dijo recolocándose las gafas sobre su puntiaguda nariz. Marinette estaba colorada por el esfuerzo e intentaba recobrar una respiración normal.

\- Lo lamento muchísimo, no me ha sonado el despertador – dijo inclinando la cabeza. Adrien no pudo evitar percatarse de una leve mirada de soslayo que le lanzó la joven fugazmente.

\- Muy bien señorita. Como lo que vamos a ver hoy es muy importante para el examen de química que tenéis la semana que viene te dejaré quedarte, pero nada te libra de un retraso en tu expediente.

\- Sí señora. – Marinette asintió sin levantar la vista del suelo y se dirigió a su asiento.

La muchacha se sentó en su sitio y empezó a sacar sus cosas. Chloe, desde su asiento empezó a reírse ruidosamente de Marinette con toda la intención, y Sabrina le seguía el juego. El resto de la clase se puso a cuchichear. Mientras tanto, Adrien se preocupaba por la muchacha. Se giró levemente, para poder mirarla sobre su hombro y pudo ver que ella no reaccionaba a las malintencionadas acciones de Chloe, aunque seguía con la cabeza gacha. Alya le tomó la mano en señal de afecto para reconfortarla y Marinette le devolvió una media sonrisa. Al mirar al frente, sus ojos toparon con los de Adrien, pero instantáneamente los apartó. Una pequeña punzada de desanimo apareció en su corazón, pero se obligó a sí mismo a pensar que era una situación temporal, y que iba a arreglarlo.

\- ¿Entonces? – susurró Nino, obligando a Adrien a mirarlo y salir de su ensimismamiento.

\- ¿Q-Qué? – le contestó Adrien

\- Que si estás bien… - Nino lo miró con curiosidad. Después pensó algo, miró a Marinette y después de nuevo a Adrien. - … Ohh ya lo entiendo. ¿Te has aclarado ya con ella?

\- ¡¿Qué?! – soltó Adrien rompiendo el silencio de la clase.

Nino lo miró parpadeando con sorpresa. Después se sonrió.

\- Ejem… ¿Tiene alguna duda, señor Agreste? – dijo la profesora. Adrien se volvió hacia ella. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que toda la clase lo estaba mirando. Incluida Marinette. Intentando mantener la compostura, Adrien le sonrió.

\- No, señora. Siento la interrupción.

\- Que no vuelva a pasar. Bien, como iba diciendo, en esta reacción redox…

Adrien suspiró para sí, Nino se reía por lo bajo y Alya miraba a Marinette encogiéndose los hombros, sin saber qué acababa de ocurrir. "Debo concentrarme. En cuanto suene la sirena, hablaré con ella"

La clase se le pasó leeeenta. Muy lenta. Deseando que terminara.

"¡_Ring_!"

\- Oye Adrien, ¿te vienes a tomar algo en la cantina? – le preguntó Nino después de agarrar su mochila.

\- Lo siento Nino, tengo algo que hacer… Pero te veo luego, ¿eh? –

\- Oh, ya… - Nino se rio y le guiñó un ojo. – Que tengas suerte tío.

Adrien le sonrió de medio lado y se giró para hablar con Marinette, pero para su sorpresa ni ella ni Alya estaban ya en el aula. "Sí que se han dado prisa para salir" pensó con sorpresa. Se cargó la mochila al hombro, notando con su espalda el diario y salió en su búsqueda.

-[]-

\- Venga Marinette. Dime qué te pasa… tienes muy mala cara – Alya había notado como su amiga se ponía más y más en tensión conforme se acercaba la hora de salir. Por eso la había sacado corriendo de la clase y la había llevado a la parte trasera del centro.

Ahora, ambas estaban sentadas a la sombra de un naranjo, apoyadas en la pared del edificio. Marinette tenía los ojos rojos y unas grandes ojeras enmarcaban sus orbes azules. Marinette miró a su amiga con dulzura, y se decidió a hablar. Si no lo hacía con ella, ¿con quién si no?

\- Yo… Adrien… es difícil de explicar – se le entrecortaba la voz. Notaba las lágrimas al borde de sus ojos, pero no quería llorar. Tenía que ser fuerte.

\- ¡¿Adrien?! Ese maldito… ¿qué te ha hecho? Como lo pille… - Alya se había puesto de pie, muy enfadada. Marinette no pudo evitar sonreír ante el gesto defensor de su amiga. La agarró del brazo.

\- No, no. No me ha hecho nada… Pero, lo he perdido para siempre… He descubierto que está enamorado de otra persona y y-yo… - Se quedó sin palabras. La verdad es que aún le dolía demasiado el haberse dado cuenta de que la persona por la que llevaba enamorada desde hacía más de tres años nunca la querría. Los amores no correspondidos son muy dolorosos y acababa de perderlo para siempre. Lo cierto es que ni siquiera tenía ánimos para ir al instituto, pero Tikki la convenció para ir a clase. Se acercaban los exámenes finales y no podía permitirse perder clase. Además, podría encerrarse en su cuarto durante el fin de semana.

Alya la miró conmovida. Se llevó una mano a la boca y con la otra le dio un abrazo, mientras intentaba aceptar la información. Marinette se secó las lágrimas con la palma de la mano.

\- ¿Estás segura de que Adrien está saliendo con alguien? Porque me había parecido que vosotros habíais… intimado últimamente.

\- Eso creía yo, pero estaba equivocada. Y ahora, lo he perdido… y me siento rota por dentro… - Marinette se tapó la boca y sollozó ligeramente. Sin embargo, unos pasos que se acercaban la hicieron secarse rápidamente la cara y recomponerse lo mejor que pudo. A unos pocos metros de ellas, un muchacho de pelo azul-verdoso se acercaba, saludándolas con la mano.

\- ¡Luka! – saludó Alya con una sonrisa. Miró de reojo a Marinette, que asintió con la cabeza, dándole a su amiga carta blanca para que Luka se acercara.

\- Hola chicas. Cuánto tiempo sin veros. – Luka se paró delante de ellas con una gran sonrisa. Se había vuelto muy alto y esbelto, con músculos bien contorneados y un pelo en media melena que llevaba recogido en una coleta. "No lo recordaba tan guapo" pensó Marinette. El muchacho la miró y al instante se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien - ¿Qué te pasa Marinette?

\- Am… -

\- Tiene mal de amores – dijo Alya sin pensárselo. Marinette la miró con reproche, pero la otra sólo se encogió de hombros. - Es la verdad. Y a lo mejor la opinión de un chico te ayuda. Cuéntale lo que te pasa.

Marinette estaba molesta, pero ahora no tenía más remedio que hablarlo o parecería que no confiaba en Luka. La muchacha suspiró.

\- Parecía que me había acercado a Adrien, pero resulta que he descubierto que está enamorado de alguien a quien jamás podré superar. – Lo soltó de carrerilla, como si eso fuera menos doloroso. Luka la miró sorprendido.

\- Primero, ¿aún sigues enamorada de Adrien? ¿Después de tanto tiempo? – La chica asintió – Vaya. Eso sí que es amor verdadero… Segundo ¿estás segura de que no está interesado en ti? Si realmente habíais progresado, es raro que se eche atrás…

\- Aunque estuviera interesado, nunca podrá aceptarme por lo que soy cuando ama a esa chica…

\- ¿Pero qué chica puede ser mejor que tú? – dijo Alya con los brazos en jarras.

\- Am… ¿cualquiera? – dijo Marinette como si no entendiera la pregunta. – Soy posiblemente la chica más torpe, ingenua, llorona y metepatas de todo el centro…

\- Pero bueno, ¿con qué derecho te insultas de esa forma? – soltó Luka. La miraba con ojos profundos y le habló con voz grave. – Sí, tienes algunos defectos, como todos, pero tus virtudes son… GRANDIOSAS. Eres valiente, fuerte y aguerrida. No te da miedo enfrentarte a cualquier obstáculo con tal de ayudar a los demás. Siempre estás preocupada de que la gente sea feliz y dejas toda tu alma en conseguirlo… Eres única. Eres la canción más hermosa que jamás se haya escrito. Y aunque sé que hace tiempo que me rechazaste, sigo pensando que aquél que te tenga como compañera será el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Y si Adrien no lo ve, es su problema.

Marinette estaba estupefacta. Con la cara roja como un tomate y el pulso acelerado, no podía creer que aquél hermoso muchacho le hubiera dicho algo tan bonito. Casi parecía una declaración de amor. Sólo habría una forma de que aquello fuera más hermoso… que esas palabras hubieran salido de los labios de Adrien. Alya, por su parte, asentía con la cabeza, como diciendo "tiene razón, él sabe lo que dice".

\- G-Gracias Luka. La verdad es que tus palabras me ayudan mucho y… aunque no puedo simplemente borrar lo que ha pasado, creo que puedo aceptar algo mejor la derrota en el corazón de Adrien.

\- Bueno… no es lo que quería decir exactamente… pero poco a poco – dijo guiñándole un ojo. Sujetó uno de los mechones sueltos de Marinette y se lo colocó detrás de la oreja, rozando su mejilla. Marinette se puso aún más roja si es que aquello era posible – Para cualquier cosa que necesites… Aquí estoy.

Y con las mismas, se levantó y se fue con su guitarra al hombro en dirección a la parada de autobús que había al otro lado de la calle. Las chicas lo miraron hasta que llegó el autobús y ambas lo despidieron con la mano.

Justo cuando el autobús tomaba la esquina y desaparecía de su vista, sonó la alarma. Las dos muchachas agarraron sus cosas y se dirigieron al aula, hablando.

Estaban a pocos metros de la puerta cuando Adrien las vio. Se acercó a ellas por detrás.

\- … y por eso creo que a Luka aún le gustas – estaba diciendo Alya a su amiga con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa pícara. Marinette se río por primera vez aquel día. Adrien se quedó paralizado. ¿Y si había perdido su oportunidad?

\- Aunque fuera así, Alya, ya sabes… es pronto… - Marinette inclinó la cabeza.

\- Sí, sí, lo sé… aún estás enamorada de … Oh, h-hola Adrien – Alya se había vuelto al notar unos pasos tras ellas. Al ver quién era sonrió "Si ya sabía yo que Adrien estaba pillado por Marinette" pensó la joven.

Adrien, al verse sorprendido sólo pudo sonreír y saludarla de vuelta. Se llevó la mano al asa de la mochila y la sujetó con fuerza. Marinette se giró lentamente, con miedo de que fuera realmente él quien estuviera detrás. Al verlo, todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar como solía hacer hacía tiempo. "Oh, no… ¿qué hace aquí?" pensó Marinette.

\- Hola Alya. Oye… ¿Te importaría si hablo con Marinette... a solas? –

\- Oh, claro claro. Yo voy entrando al aula, no os retraséis, ¿eh chicos? – les guiñó un ojo. Marinette intentó agarrarla para pedirle que no se fuera, pero no le fue posible. Alya se marchó, y a la chica de cabello azul no le quedó más remedio que mirar al joven rubio, que parecía tan nervioso como ella.

\- H-Hola Marinette. –

\- Hola… -

\- Mira, sé qué es lo que te preocupa. Ayer te seguí a casa y me encontré con Tikki. Tú estabas durmiendo, así que hablé con ella. Sé que crees que nunca te podré concebir como algo distinto a Ladybug… pero no es verdad. Te veo my Lady, te veo a ti.

Marinette tenía que concentrarse en no llorar. Cuando volviera a casa iba a tener una seria conversación con su kwami traidor.

\- Ahora mismo, tenemos algo de prisa. No quiero que por mi culpa llegues tarde otra vez, así que por ahora… - Adrien se abrió su mochila y de dentro sacó un diario. Se lo tendió a Marinette, que lo tomó sin entender – Es difícil para mí explicar todo lo que se me pasa por la cabeza en tan poco tiempo, pero quiero que sepas que… que te quiero.

_Bum. Bum. Bum_. Todo empezó a ir a cámara lenta para Marinette. Los latidos de su corazón resonaban como tambores en su cabeza. Bum. Bum. Bum. ¿Acababa de decir eso? Marinette tomó el libro casi en piloto automático mientras sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos. No era capaz de decir nada, ni de pensar nada. Adrien seguía hablando.

\- … y si esto no te demuestra que te quiero a TI, y no sólo a la chica del antifaz, no sé cómo lo haré, pero seguiré luchando por hacértelo ver.

Ante la ausencia de respuesta de la muchacha, Adrien empezó a ponerse nervioso. Sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar, se fue a la clase y se derrumbó en su asiento "vaya chufa de confesión" pensó desanimado.

Marinette entró y fue directa a su sitio, sin hacer caso ni de Nino, ni de Alya, que la miraron durante el trayecto a su silla. Conforme llegó, guardó el libro en su mochila y sacó sus apuntes. Adrien la miró de soslayo, pero ella se esforzaba en tener la vista fija en la pizarra, incluso sin que la profesora hubiera llegado todavía.

Adrien suspiró y sacó sus libros. Nino se acercó a él y le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo. Su compañero lo miró con los ojos cansados. De pronto, la falta de sueño de la noche anterior cayó sobre él como un jarro de agua fría.

\- Ey, ¿estás bien? –

\- ¿Quieres la verdad? – dijo Adrien con una sonrisa de medio lado. Nino asintió. – No.

La rotundidad de su amigo lo dejó sorprendido por un momento. Lo había dicho con sinceridad, y eso le preocupaba. Nino se acercó más a él para evitar que nadie más pudiera oír su conversación.

\- Pero… ¿qué te ocurre? – Nino le tomó el brazo, consolándolo. – Sabes que puedes contármelo.

\- ¿Quieres la versión corta o la larga? – A todo esto, la profesora de literatura entró en el aula. Nino le hizo una seña a Adrien para decir, "corta". El rubio lo miró con intensidad y señaló con un leve movimiento de cabeza hacia atrás – Ella.

Nino comprendió, más o menos. No sabía exactamente qué era lo que había pasado, pero sin duda, Marinette estaba metida en ello. Más aún, era el centro del problema. Más tarde tendría que hablar con Alya…

\- Muy bien chicos, abrid el libro por la página 125. Ejercicio 6. Los elementos literarios de "Romeo y Julieta". Bien, ¿quién quiere empezar a leer? ¿Qué tal tú Rosa?...

Y de esta forma, la clase comenzó. Y Marinette se esforzaba por atender.

_Verona es el escenario de un conflicto histórico entre dos antiguas familias: los Montesco y los Capuleto… _**"¿qué habrá en ese libro?"**… _Por un desafortunado giro del destino, Romeo y Julieta, ambos hijos únicos, se conocen durante un baile de máscaras y se enamoran perdidamente… _**"no será nada, recuérdalo, NO ES IMPORTANTE"**… _Romeo, despechado por Rosalía, miembro de los Capuleto, acude sin invitación a una fiesta de máscaras en casa de la familia rival… _**"Pero se veía nervioso al dármelo…"** … _sin embargo, lo que no se podía imaginar es que quedaría deslumbrado por la belleza de Julieta. A partir de entonces, hizo todo lo que pudo para estar con su alma gemela… _**"no, no es importante…"**_ … Los Capuleto ya habían acordado un matrimonio entre Julieta y Paris, un adinerado joven de Verona, pero ella renuncia a su familia para seguir los dictámenes de su corazón… __**"**_**¿y si lo es…?"** … _¡Silencio! ¿Qué ilumina desde aquella ventana las tinieblas? ¡Es Julieta, es el sol en el oriente! Surge, espléndido sol, y con tus rayos mata a luna enferma y envidiosa …_**"¿Y si lo es..?"** …_porque tú, su doncella, eres más clara. No sirvas a la luna que te envidia. ¡Su manto de vestal es verde y triste, ninguna virgen ya lo lleva, arrójalo! ¡Es ella en la ventana! ¡Es la que amo! ¡Oh, cuánto diera porque lo supiese!_… **"¡¿Qué dice ese maldito libro?!"**

\- Señorita, no me encuentro bien, necesito ir al servicio. – Marinette ya se había puesto de pie, mochila en mano y se dirigía a la puerta.

\- Oh, bueno, pues ve. ¿Necesitas que algu… - Pero no le dio tiempo a terminar. Marinette ya había salido de la sala, como un rayo. La profesora miró hacia donde la joven había estado hacía unos instantes, extrañada. Parpadeó un par de veces y se giró al resto de alumnos, moviendo los hombros. – Bueno, sigamos. Sigue tú Nino…

Marinette, salió corriendo por las escaleras hasta llegar al baño de señoras. Comprobó que todos los retretes estaban vacíos y se metió en el más alejado de la puerta. Cerró con pestillo y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, para que no se vieran sus pies por debajo de la puerta. Tikki salió del bolso acariciándose la cabeza.

\- ¡Marinette! Ten más cuidado, has hecho que me dé contra todos los chismes que llevas en el bolso.

\- Lo siento Tikki, pero… - Marinette abrió su mochila y sacó el libro. Al hacerlo se percató del nombre "DIARY" de la portada. El color de las tapas le recordaba a los ojos de Chat Noir. Marinette tragó saliva.

\- ¡OH! Al final lo ha hecho… - dijo Tikki sonriendo. Marinette la miró con molestia.

\- Tú y yo tendremos que hablar de tu entrometimiento en mi vida, señorita. –

\- ¡¿Perdona?! ¿Encima de que lo hago porque te quiero y no quiero verte sufrir? Ya te vale… - Tikki cruzó los brazos, enfadada también. Marinette la miró y sonrió a su pesar. La cuidaba un montón, y no podía negar que eso le gustaba.

\- Perdona Tikki, han sido unos días estresantes – Tikki aceptó su disculpa y le dio un abrazo. Marinette aferró el diario con ambas manos, y aun así no era capaz de hacer que dejara de temblar. Tikki se puso a su lado.

\- Vamos Marinette. Necesitas saberlo… - La joven miró a su kwami y tomó una bocanada de aire para darse fuerza. Sin pensarlo dos veces abrió el diario. Pero no los ojos. La voz de Tikki sonaba sorprendida.

\- Wow… Vaya… ¿Has visto eso?... Increíble… ¡Ohhh! Pero qué bonito… -

La curiosidad pudo más que el miedo y Marinette miró. Lo que se encontró fue la reconocible caligrafía de Adrien en negro, extendida por las páginas como un manto oscuro, remarcada por la misma caligrafía en rojo. El rotulador rodeaba, subrayaba y anotaba comentarios a todo lo largo de las páginas. Marinette hizo un rápido vistazo y descubrió que ocurría así con todo el libro, o al menos, con la parte escrita. La chica elevó una ceja. "¿Qué era aquello?"

\- ¿Has leído lo que pone? – le preguntó Tikki con los ojos como platos.

\- Aún no… - sonrió nerviosa.

La kwami le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, dándole ánimos. Marinette respiró hondo de nuevo y fue al principio. Abrió la página y empezó a leer. Al poco, las lágrimas se desbordaron, y para diferencia de las veces anteriores, estas fueron de felicidad.

Volvió a leer la anotación larga del principio:

"_Hola Marinette. Sé que esto puede parecer extraño, pero no se me ocurría otra forma para que comprendieras lo que me pasa por la cabeza. Al fin y al cabo tú eres la de las ideas ocurrentes y maravillosas, my princess. Necesito que leas este diario. Sé que es largo y tal vez habrá cosas que no te gusten… pero esta es mi vida, éste soy yo realmente y así es como yo veo el mundo. Te he marcado en rojo lo más importante para que no tengas que leerlo entero, aunque la vedad es que al final me he dado cuenta de que casi en todo él he hablado de ti, así que el resumen no va a poder ser muy corto…_

_ Antes de empezar, necesito que entiendas dos cosas. La primera: te estoy abriendo mi alma, así que se bondadosa conmigo, por favor. Piensa que esto no estaba pensado para ser leído, así que comentarios "furiosos" o "ardientes" … pásalo por alto, te lo ruego. Lo segundo: parte de lo escrito fue hace tiempo, así que era un poco más inmaduro y cabeza loca de lo que lo soy ahora… En resumen, disculpas con antelación. _

_ Y para terminar… TE AMO. No lo olvides mientras navegas por mis recuerdos, ¿vale_?"

Todo el diario estaba marcado para que ella pudiera ver cómo Adrien la veía, desde que se conocieron. Le estaba mostrando lo que pensaba de ella. Cientos de frases estaban subrayadas o redondeadas. A veces párrafos enteros. Conforme leía, Marinette se daba cuenta de que la frecuencia con la que escribía sobre ella iba aumentando, llegando a sobrepasar incluso las anécdotas sobre Ladybug. Al lado de cada uno, había anotaciones. Algunas sólo ponían en contexto la situación de la que se hablaba, en otras Adrien le contaba cómo no se había dado cuenta al escribirlo de que hablaba de la persona amada, cuando en ese momento parecía tan evidente, y otros simplemente eran comentarios del tipo "estabas tan guapa…" o "no pude apartar mis ojos de ti…" o "me conmovió tanto tu forma de ayudarla…" o incluso "me encanta verte diseñar…".

Marinette, con la mano en la boca para hacer el menor ruido posible no paraba de llorar. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero estaba enfrascada en la lectura y no podía parar. En un cuarto de hora había acabado con el libro entero. Su corazón botaba dentro de su pecho, amenazando con salirse de la emoción. Adrien la amaba, la amaba de verdad, a ella…

\- Tikki… Oh cielos… me quiere – Marinette seguía con la mano en la boca, por lo que no era fácil entender lo que decía. Pero su kwami la conocía demasiado bien.

\- "Vaya sorpresa" – dijo con sarcasmo, pero le sonrió a la peliazul.

Marinette abrazó a la pequeñaja.

\- Y dime, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora? – comentó la rojiza.

\- ¿a qué te refieres? – dijo Marinette con curiosidad. Tikki la miró con una ceja levantada.

\- Pues… que cómo se lo vas a decir – Marinette abrió los ojos como platos.

\- ¡¿Decir?! Madre mía Tikki, ¿cómo voy a decirle nada? ¡Si no me salen las palabras cerca de él! –

\- Pero Marinette, tienes que decirle lo que sientes… No puedes dejar que sufra más…

\- Ya lo sé Tikki, él no se lo merece.

\- Y tú tampoco -

Marinette se llevó las manos a la cabeza. De pronto, una idea fugaz y brillante pasó por su mente. Sacó un boli azul de su estuche y empezó a anotar… Tikki sonrió divertida.

A los veinte minutos, Marinette estaba de vuelta al aula. Como era de esperar, toda la clase la miraba preocupada. Llevaba mucho tiempo fuera. La profesora le preguntó cómo se encontraba. Ella le contestó un mero "bien" y fue a su sitio, sin mirar a Adrien y sin contestar a ninguna de las preguntas de Alya.


	8. Chapter 8: Por fin

**Capítulo 8: Por fin**

La clase se le había hecho eterna al pobre Adrien que estaba terriblemente tenso. Nino lo miró con cariño. "Si una chincheta se cayera ahora mismo, Adrien saltaría como un gato erizado" pensó Nino jocosamente.

La alarma sonó como música para los oídos del rubio. El día había terminado por fin. Conforme se ponía a recoger, para impedir que Marinette se escapara otra vez, una marabunta de gente salió a tropel del aula. Adrien se llevó una mano a la cabeza, "es viernes…" pensó. Para cuando se quiso dar cuenta, el aula volvía a estar vacía.

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Hay alguna forma de conseguir hablar con ella? – dijo para sí.

\- De verdad, nunca entenderé los rituales de apareamiento de los humanos… son tan estúpidos… - dijo Plagg desde su bolsillo.

\- ¡¿APAREAMIENTO?! ¡NO SABES LO QUE ESTÁS DICIENDO! – gritó Adrien con la cara roja. Tomo una bocanada profunda de aire para calmarse. – Nadie te ha invitado a la conversación, metomentodo.

\- Uy, perdone vuesa merced… - dijo sarcástico en kwami negro.

Adrien agarró sus cosas y salió del aula. En el hall del centro cientos de chicos se apresuraban por huir de los estudios para entrar en el fin de semana. El ruido, las risas y los pasos eran ensordecedores. Adrien buscó a su amada entre la gente, con el corazón en un puño.

Un reflejo azul llamó su atención. Al mirar, descubrió el reflejo de los ojos de Marinette en la base de la escalera, mientras hablaba con Alya. La joven estaba sonrojada y alterada. Adrien tragó saliva. Tenía que bajar y enfrentarla. Necesitaba hablar con ella…

\- Oh, hola, Adrien. No sabíamos que estuvieras aún aquí. – dijo Alya cuando el joven estaba ya a los pies de la escalera.

\- ¿Y vosotras? ¿Qué hacéis aquí "escondidas"? – Adrien estaba intentando no dar a entender nada raro delante de Alya. Sin embargo, estaba muy nervioso, y no podía dejar de mirar a Marinette que tenía la cabeza gacha y no levantaba la vista del suelo.

\- Esperar a que la jauría hormonal abandone el edificio – dijo Alya riéndose. Adrien rio también.

\- Jajaja. Ya veo. – Adrien miró a la muchacha medio asiática. Estaba totalmente roja y nerviosa. Sujetaba su diario entre las manos pero evitaba mirar a Adrien directamente. El chico sintió un nudo en la boca del estómago ¿Lo había leído ya? – ¿Marinette?

Por toda respuesta, Marinette le tendió el libro con una reverencia. Adrien lo tomó. La joven dijo un mero "gracias", enganchó a su amiga del brazo y salió corriendo de allí mientras Alya le gritaba que qué estaba pasando y Adrien sentía que su mundo se venía abajo.

"¿Tanto te he disgustado?" pensó el joven desolado.

Se quedó allí, viendo a la gente pasar a su alrededor para irse de la escuela. Estaba derrotado. Si aquello no le ayudaba, ya no sabía qué más hacer… ¿Y si la había perdido por completo? Una punzada en el corazón lo perforó. Con los ojos cristalinos se dirigió al coche, donde su "gorila" lo aguardaba impaciente.

-[]-

Adrien estaba a medio camino de su casa y en el trayecto su conductor tenía puesta la radio a todo volumen, con un audio libro para aprender alemán. Parece ser que ahora le había dado por los idiomas…

Plagg salió del bolsillo de su compañero y se puso a la altura de sus ojos esmeralda. Adrien no se lo recriminó. Sabía que entre el ruido de la "clase de alemán" y la posición de los espejos, su compañero no podría ser visto. Adrien estaba apoyado en el borde de la puerta, con la mirada perdida en la calle.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre chico? – Plagg lo miraba más bien curioso.

\- No lo entiendo Plagg. ¿Qué más tengo que hacer? ¿No le vale con todo lo que he hecho? ¿Con todo lo que me he esforzado? Yo la quiero, quiero poder abrazarla y besarla y compartir cada momento de mi día con ella. Y ella ¿qué hace? Ni siquiera me dirige unas palabras, ni me dice qué le ha parecido mi declaración, nada… Es tan frustrante. –

\- ¿No crees que lo que le pudiera pasar es que estuviera tan nerviosa que no fuera capaz de hacer otra cosa? - apuntó el kwami pausadamente, como si le explicara algo a un niño pequeño.

\- ¿Cómo? – Adrien se giró hacia su kwami. Plagg había enganchado uno de los trozos de queso del bolsillo del chico y se lo comía con placer. El kwami siguió a su rollo.

\- Hombre, ella siempre ha sido tímida en lo que al amor se refiere. Y por lo que yo he podido ver, estaba tan nerviosa como al principio de conoceros.

Adrien analizó lo que se kwami le decía. La verdad es que se la veía muy nerviosa… ¿Y si había malinterpretado su actitud? ¿Y si no era molestia? Una idea pasó rápidamente por la mente del joven: si ella no era capaz de decirle lo que pensaba, ¿qué haría?

Con un impulso se movió para llegar a la mochila, donde había metido el diario y lo abrió. Al principio no encontró nada, pero cuando llegó al límite de lo escrito se topó con una tinta azul que no estaba ahí esa misma mañana. Adrien notó como su corazón se aceleraba. "Marinette" pensó. La letra era pequeña y ligeramente cursiva. Se notaba que estaba escrita con prisa. Había páginas enteras escritas en aquella letra, diciéndole lo agradecida que se sentía de que le hubiera abierto las puertas de su alma de esa manera, que sentía no poder hablar con él cara a cara y que esperaba que no se molestase por escribir en su diario. Sin embargo, lo más importante, estaba al final:

"… _y me has hecho sentir la persona más feliz y afortunada del mundo._

_Y antes de que pierda la poca fuerza de voluntad que me queda te digo…_

_TE QUIERO GATITO__"_

Adrien soltó un grito de felicidad y dio un bote en el asiento. El conductor se giró sobresaltado ante el alarido del muchacho. Adrien se acercó hasta él y le exigió que detuviera el coche. Se había dejado algo olvidado en la panadería Dupan-Cheng…

-[]-

\- Marinette, me voy ya. ¿Seguro que puedes encargarte de recoger? – gritó Sabine desde la puerta que comunicaba la panadería con su hija, que estaba en el piso de arriba.

\- Sí mamá, no te preocupes. No tardaré mucho. – dijo la susodicha sin asomarse.

\- Muy bien. Pues nos vemos en unas horas. –

\- ¡Que te vaya bien!

Sabine se disponía a salir cuando un chico rubio alborotado apareció acalorado por el umbral de la puerta. El joven iba tan rápido que por poco se choca de bruces con la mujer.

\- ¿Adrien? Hola ¿qué haces aquí? – dijo sorprendida Sabine. A pesar del impacto inicial, le regaló una sonrisa.

\- Oh, cielos, discúlpeme Madame. Iba… yo… ¿está Marinette? – dijo disculpándose y llevándose la mano al pelo.

\- Sí, está arriba. – Sabine miró al chico de arriba a abajo y enarcó una ceja. Estaba claro que se olía algo. Con una mano señaló para arriba, donde se veía la puerta del piso entreabierta. A Adrien se le aceleró el pulso y le subieron los colores.

\- ¿P-Puedo subir…? - dijo el chico intentando controlarse.

\- Claro, no te preocupes, siempre serás bien recibido en esta casa. –

\- Gracias Sabine.

Y con estas palabras, Sabine salió de la panadería y Adrien subió las escaleras de dos en dos.

-[]-

Marinette acababa de dejar el último juego de platos en el fregadero y se dirigía a por los cubiertos cuando oyó cómo la puerta entreabierta empezaba a abrirse.

\- ¿Qué te has olvidado ma…? – Marinette se había girado sobre sí misma, esperando ver a su madre allí, pero en su lugar se encontró a Adrien. Instantáneamente su pulso se aceleró y en su rostro aparecieron tonos rojos semejantes al bermellón. El chico la miraba con la misma expresión. Lo cierto es que en la perspectiva de la puerta quedaba más marcado el cambio de complexión del chico. Ahora era bastante más alto y con algo más de espalda que hacía un par de años, aunque seguía manteniendo su complexión delgada pero fuerte. - ¿Adrien? ¿Qué… qué haces tú aquí…?

El muchacho no contestó. Contuvo el aire.

De pronto, Adrien se movió rápido hacia ella, se puso a su altura y antes de que se diera cuenta, le puso la mano en el cuello, la acercó a él y la besó.

_BUM BUM BUM_.

El corazón de ambos chicos retumbaba en sus oídos. Además, ninguno tenía los ojos cerrados, Marinette por la sorpresa, y Adrien porque quería saber si estaba haciendo lo correcto.

El beso fue cálido, intenso y desesperado, como cuando estás en el desierto y encuentras una fuente de agua. Adrien bebía de la frescura de Marinette, mientras ella se dejaba conducir. Los labios de Adrien eran muy cálidos, y su textura suave y aterciopelada. "Oh, vaya, cuánto lo necesitaba" pensó el muchacho inspirando fuerte para captar el aroma de la chica. Ella por respuesta se estremeció, dejando escapar un pequeño gemido.

Aquello sólo encendió más la llama de Adrien, que le agarró la cara con una mano y la cintura con la otra y la pegó a él. Marinette se dejó llevar por aquel beso desgarrador y levantó sus brazos para poder rodear el cuello del chico. Con la punta de los dedos sujetó unos mechones rubios y se puso a jugar con ellos, lo que hizo que esta vez fuera Adrien el que se estremeciera, soltando un pequeño gruñido gutural de placer.

Sus cuerpos estaban pegados. La respiración de ella se entremezclaba con la de él, sus pechos subían y bajaban, rozándose en el camino. Los labios de él se movían con maestría en los de ella, y ella los seguía, disfrutando cada roce, cada caricia, cada contacto de calor. Marinette se atrevió a bajar un poco más sus manos y empezó a recorrer sus hombros y su espalda. Sus músculos estaban bien contorneados y firmes. Allí donde le tocaba, Adrien sentía una corriente eléctrica que le hacía temblar. Marinette llegó a la curva de la espalda y la acarició en forma de pequeños círculos concéntricos. Adrien abrió la boca soltando un gemido de sorpresa. Marinette ya no pudo aguantar más y dejó que su lengua se abriera paso al interior de la boca del muchacho. Adrien abrió momentáneamente los ojos, sorprendido. Marinette investigó la comisura de sus labios, la pulidez de sus dientes y, finalmente, encontró su lengua. Adrien gimió otra vez y atrapó su cara con ambas manos, apretándola contra él. La lengua juguetona de Marinette fue una agradable sorpresa para el chico, que se perdió en aquél baile de lenguas y labios. La temperatura entre ellos empezó a subir.

Los dos muchachos se separaron y tomaron aire. Ambos estaban con la respiración entrecortada, la cara sonrojada y una sonrisa de bobos en los labios. Adrien apoyó la frente en la chica y cerró los ojos, envolviéndose en su aroma. Marinette cubrió una de las manos que tenía en su rostro con la suya y cerró los ojos.

\- Hola... – susurró Adrien. Marinette se rio por lo bajo.

\- Hola – contestó.

\- He leído tu mensaje. –

\- Oh, ya veo – Marinette se sonrojó aún más.

\- Y como comprenderás, no pensaba dejar pasar ni un minuto más sin pedirte, mejor dicho, sin suplicarte, que salgas conmigo –

Adrien había abierto los ojos y miraba a su amada intensamente. Marinette lo miró emocionada ante esas palabras y se perdió en la inmensidad esmeralda de sus ojos. Sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, pero ahora, las acompañaba una enorme sonrisa. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se lanzó a los brazos de Adrien, quién la agarró en el aire y la sujetó, pegándola a su cintura. Menos mal que las sesiones como modelo y el salvar París hacía que tuviera una gran fuerza física. Marinette lo rodeó con las piernas para no caerse y le tomó la cara entre las manos. Con rapidez plantó otro beso en sus labios, mientras las lágrimas seguían saliendo sin poder pararlas. Adrien se aferró a ella como si tuviera miedo de que pudiera escapar, y la besó con fuerza.

\- Claro que sí gato tonto. No tenías ni que pedirlo. Ya era tuya desde el momento en el que pusiste el pie en el umbral. – dijo al separarse y soltar a su chico. Marinette le acarició la cara y Adrien cerró los ojos, disfrutando el contacto. -

\- Bueno, y ahora, ¿qué? - susurró el joven y sonriendo ampliamente. - ¿Te secuestro y te llevo a casa?

\- Jajaja. Casi que no, pero puedo invitarte a comer - apuntó Marinette riendo.

\- Ojalá, pero no puedo. Tengo a mi guardaespaldas en el coche, esperándome. Seguro que ahora mismo me odia. – Adrien le sonreía con ternura. Marinette asintió.

\- Lo suponía, pero tenía que intentarlo. –

\- Pero me gustaría verte esta tarde. ¿Quieres ir al cine? – Marinette se sonrojó. Estaba a punto de decir que sí cuando recordó algo.

\- Am, ¿no tienes clase de esgrima hasta las ocho? – comentó frunciendo el ceño.

Adrien la miró con una ceja levantada y media sonrisa. Entonces Marinette cayó en lo que había dicho. "_Muy bien señorita, ahora pareces una acosadora_…" pensó avergonzada.

\- Osea, no me refería… quiero decir… - Marinette agitaba las manos mientras se iba poniendo cada vez más roja. Adrien se rio.

\- No te preocupes, sé lo que querías decir, aunque no puedo negar que me resulte curioso que te sepas mi horario. ¿Alguien ha estado atenta a mis movimientos este tiempo, eh? – Adrien volvió a reír y le guiñó un ojo. Marinette cruzó los brazos y se puso a refunfuñar.

\- Gato tonto – dijo desviando la mirada con cara de falso enfado.

\- Tal vez,… - Adrien le tomó la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo – Pero soy TU gato tonto – Y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Una corriente eléctrica la recorrió por la espalda. Suspiró.

\- ¿Seguro que te tienes que ir? – dijo con los ojos aún cerrados. Adrien asintió con pena.

\- Pero te prometo que te veré esta tarde, ya sea de una forma u otra… - Algo en su expresión le dijo a Marinette que se refería a bajo el aspecto de Adrien o de Chat Noir.

\- Bueno, pues entonces, te veré esta tarde gatito…

\- Que pases un buen rato hasta entonces _my lady_

A los pocos minutos Adrien ya estaba de camino a su casa. Su estado de ánimo le impedía sentirse molesto por la actitud enfadada y desafiante de su guardaespaldas o de su padre por haberse retrasado. No oía las quejas ni las reprimendas, ni se preocupaba por sus amenazas. Sólo podía oír la voz de su chica, llamándolo; o recordar el tacto de su piel y el sabor de sus labios.

Por su parte, Marinette estaba como en una nube. Nada más irse Adrien, subió a su cuarto y gritó de alegría. Tikki, que lo había estado oyendo todo (no es que fuera cotilla o algo así…) se unió a su celebración, diciéndole frases de ánimo que iban desde el 'cuanto me alegro por ti' hasta el 'si es que sois terribles' pasando por varios 'te lo dije'. Ambas hablaron durante horas, recordando, riéndose y divirtiéndose como nunca.

A las 19:50, un mensaje llegó al móvil de Marinette. La muchacha lo miró y sonrió mientras su corazón daba un vuelco. En la pantalla aparecía el nombre de Adrien. Entró para ver el mensaje.

"_Me he conseguido escapar. ¿Vamos al cine? Hay varias películas ahora a las 20:30. Por cierto, te echo de menos princesa"_

Marinette se sonrojó y se puso a escribir con una sonrisa tonta en la cara. "Ha salido antes de su clase por verme. Pero que mono" pensó.

"_Me encantaría. Te veo en la puerta en veinte minutos… y yo también te echo de menos mi Adrien"_

La respuesta llegó en un instante. Un pulgar hacia arriba. Algo le decía a Marinette que mientras hablaban Adrien iba corriendo de un lado para otro. La muchacha sonrió. Entonces cayó en la situación: Iba a ir al cine con Adrien; iba a tener una cita con Adrien; ¡Y sólo tenía 20 minutos para arreglarse!

\- ¡Tikki! – La voz alarmada de su compañera la hizo salir corriendo de su sitio –

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – Tikki la miraba con preocupación.

\- Voy a ir al cine con Adrien, ¡en veinte minutos! – Marinette corría de un lado a otro de la habitación, sacando ropa de distintos armarios y lanzándola sobre la cama, sin preocuparse de que le cayeran encima a su pobre kwami que la miraba con cara de desesperación.

\- Ains, Marinette… eres terrible. – dijo Tikki saliendo de debajo de una blusa azul cielo. Estaba enfadada, pero por otro lado se divertía viendo a su amiga así.

\- ¿Qué hago Tikki? ¿Me pongo algo más informal o más arreglado? Es cierto que sólo vamos al cine, pero también es nuestra primera cita, ¿me pongo algo de joyería? ¿O tacones? ¿Y qué hago con este pelo? ¿Suelto, recogido o como ahora? – Las palabras de la muchacha salían atropelladas de su boca mientras agarraba las perchas con la ropa e iba pasando de una a otra, mirando el efecto de las combinaciones en el espejo. La kwami se rio y se acercó volando a Marinette.

\- Primero, tienes que tranquilizarte. El cine está a diez minutos de aquí, y cualquier cosa que te pongas estará bien, ¿no ves que a él le gustas de todas las formas posibles? – Marinette la miró sonrosada y con una tierna sonrisa.

\- Lo sé, pero es nuestra primera cita, y quiero hacer algo especial, arreglarme un poco más y eso…

\- Bueno, ¿y por qué no llamas a Alya? Seguro que te puede ayudar.

\- Lo sé, pero tendría que darle explicaciones y ahora mismo tengo prisa para una de sus sesiones interrogativas. Además, creo que hoy salía con Nino, y no quiero molestarla. – Marinette había vuelto a su tarea de contrastar ropa frente al espejo.

Estuvo en ello hasta que Tikki vio una falda en la cama que le llamó la atención. Cuando se la tendió a Marinette, se le iluminaron los ojos. Era el momento perfecto para usar el conjunto que había hecho el trimestre pasado para el trabajo final de la optativa de costura.

\- Es perfecto Tikki. Gracias. - Marinette le dio un beso en la mejilla a su kwami y con las mismas, se fue corriendo a darse una ducha rápida y a arreglarse para su cita con Adrien.


	9. Chapter 9: El cine

**Capítulo 9: El cine**

Adrien estaba apoyado en una de las columnas que decoraban la entrada del cine, mirando el móvil. Eran casi y veinte y Marinette aún no había aparecido. Sabía por costumbre que la muchacha no era muy puntual, así que no se preocupó demasiado. De pronto alguien lo llamó desde atrás. Al girarse, se topó con Nino y Alya sujetos del brazo, que lo saludaban con la mano. Adrien sonrió y se acercó a ellos.

\- Ey, tío, ¿qué haces aquí? Pensaba que tenías entrenamiento – comentó Nino abrazándolo con una pequeña palmada en la espalda. Adrien le sonrió de vuelta.

\- Sí, tenía, pero me he escapado un rato antes – dijo con una sonrisa de tonto y los ojos iluminados. Nino y Alya se miraron. Sabían ese tipo de mirada lo que significaba. Alya rio de medio lado.

\- Y dime, ¿a qué se debe este pequeño arrebato de rebeldía? – dijo la chica poniendo la misma cara que cuando iba a hacer una entrevista - ¿Has quedado con alguien… especial?

\- Jajaja. Eres muy perspicaz Alya – dijo Adrien llevándose la mano al pelo. Un acto reflejo que tenía cuando estaba nervioso. – Es posible que haya quedado con alguien muy, muy, muy importante esta tarde.

\- ¿Y dónde está la afortunada? – dijo Nino con media sonrisa.

\- Eso quisiera saber yo… porque llega tarde – Adrien rio, y los demás hicieron lo mismo. Nino y Alya suponían con quién había quedado, pero no querían dar nada por sentado.

De pronto, Nino calló en seco y abrió los ojos como platos. Con sutileza, le dio un codazo a su novia que miró hacia donde él y abrió los ojos sorprendida. Entonces le dedicó una sonrisa malévola a Adrien.

\- Pues, sea quien sea, más le vale llegar pronto, porque puede perder el puesto… - Alya le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Adrien indicándole que mirara tras él.

Al hacerlo, el chico se quedó petrificado. Hacia ellos corría una chica de pelo azul con las mejillas sonrojadas del esfuerzo. Cuando llegó hasta ellos se paró un segundo para tomar aire y después se irguió. Adrien la miró de arriba abajo. La joven llevaba una camiseta de cierre al cuello y espalda abierta hasta la cintura de color verde intenso que iba degradándose hasta un color cercano al negro. Una falda negra de globo (no muy pronunciado) se ajustaba en su cintura por una cinturilla de un palmo de ancho que llevaba detalles verdes en el centro. Por dentro de la falda se perdía el escote de la espalda. En el cuello, allí donde se cerraba la camiseta llevaba un collar ajustado negro del que colgaba un pequeño cascabel dorado. Tenía el pelo recogido en un moño salvo por dos mechones rizados que enmarcaban su rostro y donde se hacía el cierre del recogido llevaba un lazo negro grande. De frente sólo se veían las puntas del lazo, haciendo que se vieran como unas pequeñas orejas.

Adrien tragó saliva.

Marinette miró a su grupo de amigos y empezó a acalorarse ante las miradas acusadoras e inquisidoras.

\- ¿Qué? – dijo la joven de ojos azules encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Wow chica, estás increíble. ¿Es ese el diseño que hiciste para clase de costura? ¿El que estaba inspirado en Chat Noir? – comentó Alya señalándola de arriba abajo. Marinette se sonrojó aún más y miró de soslayo a Adrien que seguía mirándola petrificado.

\- Em… sí.

\- Vaya, sin duda te has superado, ¿no crees compañero? – dijo Nino dándole un codazo a Adrien que salió de su ensimismamiento.

\- Sin duda. Estás espectacular Marinette. – Adrien se acercó a ella y la miró con media sonrisa. La muchacha empezó a sentir algo moviéndose por su estómago. – Así que Chat Noir, ¿eh? ¿Se puede saber a qué se debe el honor?

Adrien la miraba con ojos felinos y esa sonrisa afilada e insinuante propia de Chat Noir. Estaba claro que quería saber hasta qué punto se había fijado en él como Chat Noir, pero ella no iba a darle el gusto, y menos delante de Nino y Alya.

\- Oh, pues… el tema eran los superhéroes de París y eso… Y no sé, no quería hacer otro traje de inspiración en Ladybug…

\- Ajá… - Adrien no se había tragado la maniobra de esquive de su chica. La conocía demasiado para eso. – Bueno, seguro que harías arder la sangre de Chat Noir si te viera con semejante modelito.

\- Mmm… ¿Noto celos en ese comentario? – Ahora le tocaba a Adrien sonrojarse y sorprenderse del comentario. Marinette se veía victoriosa, sonriente, mientras él había sido herido de gravedad. Muy melodramático, se llevó la mano al pecho como si de un golpe se tratase y se acercó un poco más a ella.

\- Auch! Eso ha dolido princess… - dijo él sonriendo. Un paso más.

\- No te lo crees ni tú, gatito – contestó ella. Otro paso.

De pronto estaban a escasos centímetros el uno del otro. Se estaban mirando a los ojos, mientras sus pulsos se iban acelerando poco a poco. Entonces, un carraspeo los sacó de su ensimismamiento. Se dieron cuenta de pronto de que estaban en la puerta del cine, rodeados de gente que los miraba de soslayo y al lado de un Nino y una Alya con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos. El primer impulso de ambos fue separarse, pero cuando Marinette ya estaba dando un paso atrás con los brazos en alto intentando dar una explicación, Adrien no lo pensó más y la agarró de la cintura, pegándole a él y plantándole un beso en los labios.

Un mar de murmullos apareció a su alrededor, que fue en crescendo mientras se le unían sonidos de cámaras de fotos. Marinette cayó en la cuenta de que aunque ella sólo era una chica normal, él seguía siendo famoso, incluso cuando estaba fuera del traje de superhéroe. Una parte de su mente le decía que se alejara de él, que no era el momento ni el lugar, pero se perdió en aquellos labios dulces y cálidos.

Con ligereza enredó sus dedos en los rizos de su pelo, mientras las manos de él la agarraban con firmeza por la cintura. Un gesto sutil y cándido entre las parejas jóvenes, pero cargado de connotaciones.

Sólo se separaron para tomar aire, y cuando lo hicieron se fijaron en que había un corrillo de gente desconocida a su alrededor. Marinette empezó a ponerse roja y nerviosa.

Alya la enganchó del brazo y la sacó de la marabunta de gente mientras Nino se llevaba a Adrien a otra zona, quedando chicos y chicas separados. La joven morena se llevó a su amiga a una de las salidas de emergencia del cine y, tras comprobar que nadie las seguía, se lanzó con un gran abrazo sobre su amiga.

\- ¡AHHHH! ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Qué acabo de presenciar? ¿Podría ser que por fin haya pasado? No me lo creo. ¡AHHHH! – Alya daba botes de emoción. Marinette se rio del comportamiento de su mejor amiga. Pero después de cómo la había visto aquella semana no le extrañaba que reaccionara así. – Tienes que contármelo todo, con pelos y señales. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace de esto? ¿Cómo pasó? Y lo más importante ¡¿cómo no me la habías dicho?!

\- Jejeje. Lo cierto es que es así desde esta tarde.

\- ¡¿Cómo?! – Alya abrió los ojos como platos.

\- Sí… Veras, ¿recuerdas esa libreta que le he devuelto a Adrien después de las clases?

\- ¿Esa que parecía un diario? – dijo Alya llevándose la mano a la barbilla, pensativa.

\- Sí, esa. – "La que es un diario" pensó la chica – Pues resulta que Adrien me había confesado sus sentimientos en ella. Yo me puse tan nerviosa, para variar, que no fui capaz de contestarle. Así que lo único que se me ocurrió fue escribirle de vuelta. Al poco después de volver del instituto se presentó en mi casa y… bueno… ya lo has visto. – Marinette se rascaba la cabeza, entre avergonzada y divertida. Alya la miró con una amplia sonrisa Y volvió a saltar de alegría.

\- Amiga, es la mejor noticia que me has dado nunca. Ya lo único mejor que eso sería que Ladybug y Chat Noir se declararan abiertamente pareja.

Marinette rio con el comentario de su amiga. "Si tú supieras" pensó la joven. A los pocos minutos el gentío que se había aglomerado alrededor del cine se había despejado. Alya y Marinette se fueron a la puerta del mismo y allí las esperaban los chicos con las entradas recién compradas.

Por la mirada de Adrien, Marinette supuso que su conversación con Nino había ido más o menos por la misma línea que la suya con Alya.

Ya los cuatro juntos, entraron al cine a ver la última película de ciencia ficción que habían estrenado.

-[]-

Ya dentro del cine, los chicos se dispusieron en los extremos, mientras las chicas ocupaban las butacas centrales. La película empezó sin retrasos. El tema era una guerra intergaláctica entre dos antiguos clanes de un planeta a cientos de años luz de la tierra, y del intento de fuga de una pareja formada por un miembro de cada clan enemigo.

\- ¿No te recuerda un poco a Romeo y Julieta? – Le susurró Adrien a Marinette en un momento dado. Ella se puso en tensión por la cercanía del chico en esa oscuridad parcial. Su corazón latió de nuevo con fuerza.

\- Un poco sí, la verdad. – le contestó. Adrien le sonrió y como acto reflejo le agarró la mano. Marinette notó la sangre yendo a su rostro a raudales mientras una sonrisa tonta se dibujaba en sus facciones.

Pero aquella tranquilidad perfecta duró poco. Unos zumbidos sonaron de pronto sobreponiéndose al sonido de la película. Tras ellos, unas vibraciones provocaron que la película se desplazara del plano y que el techo del cine se agrietara y dejara caer parte del enlustrado del mismo sobre las butacas.

Alya y Marinette se levantaron corriendo de sus asientos, justo a tiempo de evitar que una gran losa de yeso cayera sobre ellas. Del hueco del techo entró una figura masculina sobre una tabla voladora metálica. Su rostro plateado salvo por la cabellera rojiza recordaban a un personaje de cómic.

_\- Soy Silver Man_ – dijo con una voz que vibraba como si estuviera amplificada. – _Y vengo a acabar con todas las películas de ciencia ficción. Si mi guión no es lo bastante bueno para llevarlo al cine, ¡ninguno lo es!_

Marinette, que había quedado alejada de Alya y Nino por la losa, se giró a Adrien. Él hizo lo mismo. Entonces empezaron a hablar al unísono, señalando en direcciones opuestas.

\- Tengo que ir a… - dijeron.

Ambos callaron de golpe y empezaron a reír. Ya no hacía falta ese tipo de escusas, no entre ellos. Adrien tomó la mano de su princess y la besó como si fuera su caballero.

\- ¿Me harías los honores, my lady? – susurró el gato para que nadie más los oyera.

\- Con sumo placer, gatito – contestó ella asintiendo.

Se tomaron de la mano y se dirigieron a la losa. A gritos, les dijeron a Alya y Nino que ellos saldrían por la izquierda, y que se verían en la puerta principal del cine cuando todo aquello se hubiera acabado.

Y con esta premisa, ambos se dirigieron a la puerta izquierda del cine, salvo que no salieron del edificio como el resto del mundo, sino que se dirigieron a los servicios de mujeres, que eran los que estaban en aquel lateral. Marinette se dirigió hacia allí con la intención de separarse de Adrien para su transformación, pero el chico la sujetó de la mano, impidiéndole separarse de él. Marinette lo miró confusa.

\- Por favor – dijo Adrien con ojos suplicantes. Marinette no lo entendía.

\- ¿Por favor…? – dijo ella. Adrien la miró de arriba abajo y sonrió como un niño travieso al que han pillado con las manos en la masa. Marinette entendió lo que quería decir y su rostro volvió a ese tono carmesí tan común últimamente. - ¿Qu-Quieres que… que y-yo…?

Adrien asintió. Marinette tragó saliva. Es verdad que ahora eran pareja, pero hacía poco de ese nuevo nivel de relación y no sabía si ella se encontraba con fuerzas para soportar la mirada de Adrien sobre su cuerpo mientras se transformaba.

\- P-pero… no deben vernos llegar juntos, podrían descubrir quienes somos si ven entrar aquí a Marinette y Adrien y salir a Ladybug y Chat Noir – dijo Marinette nerviosa. La respuesta de Adrien llegó rauda.

\- No te preocupes. Me desviaré para entrar y salir por una zona distinta a la tuya. Anda… dame el gusto… Déjame ver mi fantasía hecha realidad – dijo Adrien con esa sonrisa pícara que hacía que el corazón de ella diera un vuelco.

\- ¿T-Tu fantasía? – contestó ella sorprendida.

\- Sí, ver como mi gran amor se transforma en la superheroína más sexi e inteligente de todo París – dijo él guiñándole un ojo. Marinette suspiró. Por mucha vergüenza que le diera no podía negarle nada a su gatito.

Marinette asintió y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección al servicio de mujeres. Al entrar comprobaron que no había nadie y cerraron por dentro. Entonces Adrien se sentó en la zona donde estaban los cuatro lavamanos y miró a su amada que se puso en el pasillo, que era donde había más espacio.

Tikki salió del bolso de Marinette y se plantó frente a ella. Como imitándola, Plagg salió de la chaqueta de su compañero para poder disfrutar del espectáculo también. Marinette se preparó, repartió bien el peso de su cuerpo y miró a Adrien. Y tembló de nervios. Adrien lo notó y le sonrió para tranquilizarla.

Marinette tomó aire otra vez y miró con confianza a Tikki, quien asintió.

\- Tikki, transfórmame. – dijo con voz segura.

Adrien la miró ensimismado. Al instante, del interior de una bola de luz rojiza, apareció Ladybug. Sin poder contenerse, Adrien aplaudió y le silbó. Marinette se sonrojó, pero se recompuso enseguida y se dirigió al chico, quien dejó de hacer eso al ver los ojos traviesos de su novia.

\- ¿Qu-qué? – preguntó él. Ella acercó su rostro al de él hasta casi pegarlo, y le sonrió de medio lado.

\- Te toca.

Adrien captó la indirecta al vuelo y se puso de pie.

\- Tranquila my lady, no quisiera que te desmayaras… Tal vez deberías sentarte. – dijo Adrien con cara de chulito. Ladybug no pudo evitar reírse. Adrien le guiñó un ojo y alzando el puño del anillo dijo: "Plagg, transfórmame". Y entonces un fogonazo verde salió de él. Cuando Ladybug pudo ver algo, ya era Chat Noir el que estaba frente a ella, con su cara de diablillo.

\- Mmm… Compro – dijo la chica mordiéndose el labio con descaro, haciendo reír al muchacho. Tal cual Adrien se acercó, ella lo enganchó del cuello del traje y le dio un beso. Uno de esos intensos, ardientes y desesperados. Al separarse, pasó por detrás del chico y le dio un pequeño azote en el culo. Chat Noir se sobresaltó ante aquel gesto tan íntimo y se volvió hacia ella colorado y con cara de sorpresa máxima.

\- ¿Me has dado un cachete? – preguntó Adrien. Ladybug se giró para mirarlo por encima del hombro y le regaló una de esas sonrisas que cortan la respiración.

\- Tal vez – contestó ella abriendo la puerta y saliendo del lavabo. Antes de desaparecer por completo, le lanzó un beso a su amado – nos vemos enseguida gatito.

Y desapareció. Adrien se rio y se dirigió a la puerta del servicio para salir en la dirección opuesta.

\- Cómo amo a esta chica – dijo antes de salir.


	10. Chapter 10: Silver Man

**Capítulo 10: Silver Man**

\- _No huyan mis queridos amigos… Vamos a hacer grandes papeles juntos. ¡Y nadie nos lo va a impedir!_ – gritaba Silver Man, mientras lanzaba una especie de rayo atractor que capturaba a las personas de su alrededor y las transportaba al interior de su tabla. Cientos de rostros gritaban sin voz, golpeando la superficie plateada.

\- ¿Estás seguro de eso? –

\- _¡¿Eh?!_ –

Al volverse, Silver Man se topó con la mirada fiera de Ladybug, quien sujetaba su yoyó haciéndolo girar hasta formar un escudo. Silver Man rio de forma metálica. Alzó la cara y sonrió de medio lado mostrando una dentadura afilada.

\- _¡Ja! Nunca podrás ganar contra mí, sólo eres un bicho. ¡Te aplastaré y te arrancaré tu miraculous!_ – dijo Silver Man apuntándola con un dedo acusador.

\- ¿Sólo un bicho? ¿Cómo osas decir semejante blasfemia de my lady? – Chat Noir apareció desde el otro extremo de la sala, apoyado en su bastón y sonriendo de medio lado. "Menos mal. No parece que hayamos venido juntos" pensó Ladybug aliviada. Chat Noir se impulsó en el bastón y saltó por encima de Silver Man para llegar hasta donde estaba Ladybug. Se puso en su característica posición de defensa con el bastón tras él y una garra fiera al frente. Entonces le dirigió una momentánea mirada a su compañera - ¿Me echabas de menos bichito?

\- Lo justo gatito, ya lo sabes. – Ladybug le guiñó un ojo, pero al instante volvió la vista al frente. – Terminemos con esto pronto. Tengo planes para después.

\- ¡Uch! ¿Sin mí? Qué desconsiderada – Chat Noir se llevó una mano al pecho, con fingido dolor. –

Ladybug le sonrió de medio lado y sin más preámbulos se lanzó al ataque. Chat Noir le siguió de cerca y extendió su bastón preparado para lanzar su ataque. Ladybug lanzó su yoyó a la tabla del akumatizado, pero la atravesó como si fuera agua. La joven heroína enarcó una ceja poniendo cara de sorpresa. "¿Qué?" pensó la chica. Al tiempo que ella recogía su yoyó, Chat pasó por su lateral mientras hacía girar su bastón por encima de su cabeza, alargándolo y golpeando a Silver Man directamente en la cara. El akumatizado lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás impulsado por el golpe, pero aferrándose a la tabla para no caer de la misma. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que unas gafas de sol plateadas salieran volando de su rostro. Chat miró a ladybug, enarcando una ceja. La muchacha se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Es posible que estuvieran camufladas por el color plata de su rostro? – dijo Chat Noir pensativo.

\- Es posible. Pero eso me hace pensar que seguramente el akuma está ahí dentro. Vamos a acabar con esto rápido. –

Silver Man se dirigió raudo hacia las gafas del suelo, pero antes de que llegara hasta ellas, Ladybug lanzó su yoyó y las atrapó. De dio un tirón las atrajo hacia sí, atrapándolas con su mano. Chat Noir, que descansaba su bastón en los hombros relajadamente vio como su chica rompía en dos las gafas. Sin embargo, no salió ningún akuma de ellas. Los dos jóvenes miraron el objeto con desazón.

\- ¡¿Cómo?! – dijo Ladybug mirando la montura rota en sus manos. Le dirigió una mirada a Chat Noir, quien volvió a ponerse en guardia.

_\- Jajajaja. ¿De verdad creíais que iba a ser tan sencillo? El akuma no está ahí. Está encerrado en un objeto a buen recaudo. ¿Y sabéis qué es lo mejor? ¡Que no podréis saber ni los objetos que llevo encima porque están camuflados en mi propio cuerpo!_ – dijo Silver Man, con una sonora carcajada.

\- Mierda… - susurró Chat Noir. Con una sola mirada de Ladybug, Chat Noir supo que tendría que entretener al villano si quería que su chica usara el Lucky Charm. Suspiró. ¿Acaso no podía hacer nada más que actuar de carnaza?

Chat Noir se encaramó a la parte superior de uno de los pedruscos desprendidos del techo de la sala, justo donde un rayo de luz incidía en él. El joven se irguió sobre la irregular superficie y apuntó al akumatizado con su báculo. El sol refulgía en su rostro, enmarcando sus formas angulosas y recortando sus músculos en la brillante superficie negra de su ajustado traje. Tenía un aspecto más felino, sin duda, pero sobretodo más amenazante y no menos llamativo. El verdor de sus ojos brillaba con un tono excitado.

\- ¡Eh, tú, copia de Marvel! – chilló Chat. Silver Man se giró en redondo como si lo hubieran pinchado con un alfiler. El héroe supo que había dado donde dolía.

\- _¿Cómo me has llamado?_ – dijo con la vista cada vez más oscura y demente. La crispación en su cuerpo iba aumentando por momentos.

\- Me has oído perfectamente. ¿Te gusta "el gato y el ratón"? – dijo Chat Noir con expresión jocosa. Pero antes de continuar, bajó un poco la mandíbula, haciendo que el rostro quedara cubierto por las sombras. Elevó la mirada y el verdor esmeralda brilló amenazante. Sonrió de forma terrorífica. – Vamos a jugar.

Y se lanzó con las garras fuera hacia el individuo plateado. Ladybug se separó de la zona de pelea un momento para lanzar su Lucky Charm, pero al hacerlo, lo único que apareció fue un bote de aceite.

\- ¿Pero qué…? – pensó en voz alta Ladybug.

Un grito momentáneo hizo que Ladybug se girara hacia la zona de acción del akumatizado con el tiempo justo para ver cómo la tabla plata se tragaba a su chico.

\- ¡Chat Noir! ¡NO! – gritó. Con furia miró al akumatizado. Era la primera cita que tenía con su chico y no sólo los habían interrumpido a mitad de la película, sino que ahora encima se lo había tragado una tabla de surf mágica. Esto se iba a acabar ya. Con rabia giró su yoyó en el aire y lo lanzó de nuevo a la tabla, que volvió a convertirse en algo líquido por donde atravesaba su yoyó.

Pero entonces, la mirada del Lucky Charm surtió efecto. Con su vista roja y negra, Ladybug miró al chico, luego la tabla y finalmente al bote de aceite. "Ya lo tengo" pensó "esta vez, es algo muy simple".

Un nuevo rayo tractor salió de la tabla en su dirección, pero con un rápido movimiento de pies lo esquivó al tiempo que apretaba el bote de aceite en dirección a los pies del akumatizado. El chico, al apoyarse de nuevo en la tabla, resbaló por culpa del aceite y cayó de ella, dejándola sola, flotando en el aire.

\- _¡NO! _\- gritó el akumatizado tendido en el suelo mientras extendía una mano en dirección a la tabla.

Entonces, Ladybug lanzó su yoyó, recubrió con él el centro de la tabla (que ya no se transformaba en algo líquido porque el akumatizado estaba lejos de ella) y apretó el lazo, quebrando la tabla en mil pedazos. De pronto, de la tabla apareció una mariposa negra que voló alto intentando huir de Ladybug. Sin embargo, no fue capaz de ir muy lejos, porque al instante, Ladybug lanzó su herramienta hacia ella y la purificó.

Al instante de pronunciar el "_Miraculous Ladybug_" todo volvió a su lugar. Todas las personas volvieron a aparecer y el teatro se recompuso. El muchacho akumatizado, un chico joven pelirrojo con gafas y flequillo largo se disculpó por lo ocurrido y a su vez agradeció a sus héroes parisinos que lo hubieran rescatado de las manos de Hawkmoth. Con un movimiento de cabeza recogió su tabla (que ahora era un skate) y se marchó con largas zancadas.

Ladybug buscó entre la multitud a Chat Noir. En cuanto se vieron se lanzaron corriendo a abrazarse, pero en el último momento, Ladybug extendió el brazo y lo paró. Chat la miró algo confundido, pero ella entonces sacó el puño y se lo extendió con una sonrisa. Chat le sonrió a su vez y chocó su puño con el de ella.

\- Bien jugado – dijeron ambos. Chat Noir tenía muchas ganas de poder abrazar y besar a su novia, pero sabía que sería un riesgo innecesario hacerlo mientras fueran los superhéroes de París.

\- Bueno gatito, nos vemos en otro momento, ¿vale? – dijo la chica girándose para marcharse. Pero entonces Chat la paró.

\- Tengo un rato libre después de esto… ¿hacemos algo, bichito? – dijo el chico apoyándose en su báculo en actitud arrogante. Ladybug le lanzó una mirada de suficiencia y una media sonrisa.

\- Tal vez en otro momento, hoy tengo una cita muy muy muy importante. – Y con las mismas se marchó volando con su yoyó como cuerda, entre los aplausos de la gente que había sido liberada.

\- Ah... Esta chica me vuelve loco - dijo para sí Chat.

A los pocos segundos, el anillo de Chat Noir comenzó a pitar, avisándole de que le quedaba poco tiempo. Con una leve inclinación hacia su público, se impulsó con el bastón, desapareciendo entre las sombras de los pasillos del cine mientras aclamaban su nombre entre aplausos.

Subió hacia el segundo piso, por la zona más oscura del pasillo y en el primer lugar en el que estuvo completamente seguro de que nadie lo veía, se destransformó y ya como Adrien buscó a Marinette. La encontró esperándolo en la puerta del baño de señoras del piso de abajo.

\- Hola gatito. ¿Qué tal el trabajo? – dijo ella cuando se acercó lo bastante para que la oyera sin alzar la voz. La película había comenzado de nuevo, pero había un gran jaleo en la zona de butacas por todo lo ocurrido. Casi seguro que aunque gritaran nadie les prestaría la más mínima atención. Adrien le sonrió como Chat Noir.

\- Mejor ahora que por fin puedo hacer esto… - y con esas palabras la tomó del brazo, tiró de ella para sí y la besó con todas las fuerzas que le proporcionaba la adrenalina del combate.

Marinette le devolvió el beso hambrienta de él. Le acarició el torso y la espalda, llegando a bajar hasta la curva donde el límite de espalda y glúteos se difumina mientras lo besaba cada vez más fuerte, más ardiente, más anhelante. Adrien le siguió el ritmo y la acercó aún más a él, notando cada una de las curvas de su cuerpo a través de esa tela fina, perdiéndose en la suavidad de su blanca piel allí donde el escote de la espalda se lo permitía. El tiempo se detuvo para los dos héroes mientras sus bocas se buscaban fieras en la tenue luz del pasillo del cine.

Un ruido seco procedente de la película los sacó de su ensoñación. Marinette miró a Adrien que tenía parte de su color de labial desplegado por sus labios y no pudo evitar reírse. Adrien la miró curioso.

\- ¿Qué? - dijo sin separase de ella. Mientras ella reía, él no podía dejar de mirar su hermoso rostro. El cómo sus labios se movían, cómo sus ojos se cerraban y cómo su cuerpo vibraba mientras desprendía aquella risa musical lo embelesaba.

Algo más recompuesta, Marinette sacó una toallita desmaquillante que llevaba en el bolso y limpió a su chico. Después se repasó ella el maquillaje y al terminar, ambos se dirigieron riendo y agarrados de la mano a la puerta principal, donde Alya y Nino los esperaban acurrucados en los escalones de la entrada.


	11. Chapter 11: 2 meses después

**Capítulo 11: 2 meses después**

"_Hola a todos. Tal y como prometíamos al inicio del telediario, la primicia de la tarde: "Chat Noir y Ladybug, más unidos que nunca". Según afirman varias fuentes, el dúo de superhéroes parisinos podrían estar manteniendo una relación sentimental. Si bien las muestras de afecto entre estos dos individuos siempre han existido, en los últimos meses parecen haber estrechado lazos. Ciertas miradas, caricias ligeras y una compenetración perfecta estaban dando pie a comentarios sobre una posible relación entre los superhéroes, pero la noticia ha sido confirmada gracias a un vídeo procedente del ladyblog donde se puede ver cómo entre las sombras de los edificios de un callejón nuestros héroes compartían un cándido beso en las encrucijadas calles de París. Con el vídeo despedimos este telediario. Se despide Nadja Chamack_."

Marinette apagó la televisión. Tikki sentada en el reposabrazos a su lado del sofá la miró conteniendo la risa mientras Plagg seguía comiendo queso sin prestar atención a la noticia unos cojines más a la derecha. Lentamente, Marinette giró la cabeza a su izquierda, donde se encontraba un Adrien totalmente estirado y con el sudor corriendo por su rostro. El silencio era incómodo y Adrien no sabía si girarse hacia su chica o simplemente quedarse mirando a aquel punto blanco de la pared que de pronto parecía tan interesante. Con un enorme esfuerzo, Adrien se atrevió a girarse hacia Marinette muy despacio, alzando lentamente las manos en un modo defensivo. Al mirarla, pudo ver un rostro enrojecido de ira.

\- Mira… - comenzó Adrien, pero Marinette le lanzó un cojín a la cara antes de que pudiera hacer ningún otro comentario. Adrien lo esquivó, pero antes de que pudiera recomponerse Marinette se lanzó sobre él, lo empujó contra el asiento del sofá y se puso a horcajadas sobre él, haciéndole cosquillas sin parar.

\- ¡Te… dije… que… no… lo… hicieras! – Marinette estaba roja de rabia y vergüenza. Adrien entre lágrimas de risa agarró a Marinette de la cintura y la hizo girar, dejándola a ella tumbada en el sofá bajo su peso. Con un ágil movimiento tomó ambas manos de la muchacha y las puso estiradas sobre su cabeza, impidiendo que siguiera con esa tortura.

\- No te pongas así… sólo ha sido un beso. Tampoco es como si no lo hubiéramos hecho antes… - Adrien la miraba con una sonrisa pícara, pero ella le evitaba la mirada y le sacaba morritos.

\- Pero esto es distinto… - se escusó ella.

\- ¿Por? ¿Porque no ha sido sin querer? –

El rostro de Marinette enrojeció aún más, llegando hasta las orejas. Adrien supo que había dado en el clavo, y no pudo evitar reírse. En ese momento la joven dio un tirón de manos y se soltó del agarre de su novio. Entonces cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y se puso de lado bruscamente, haciendo que Adrien se cayera de donde estaba. Marinette se quedó con la cara pegada al respaldo almohadillado mientras Adrien quedó tirado en el suelo del piso.

\- ¡Oye! – dijo Adrien sentado en el suelo acariciándose la nalga que había chocado contra el duro material.

\- Se siente, no te dejo subirte a mi sofá. Apáñatelas. – La voz de Marinette apenas era audible por tener el rostro hundido en el almohadón del asiento.

\- No sé por qué te pones así. Al fin y al cabo tú fuiste quien me besó en el callejón. – Adrien la miraba con esa sonrisa gatuna de medio lado y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho en actitud arrogante. La espalda de Marinette se encrespó ante el comentario.

\- Pe…Pero… Tú… Esto… - Marinette se había vuelto de golpe y lo miraba directamente con los ojos como platos pero mirada desafiante. Adrien le contestó con una sonrisa más amplia.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Qué? ¿Te incité a hacerlo? – dijo burlón.

\- ¡SÍ! Estuviste provocándome toda la partida de reconocimiento. Caricias por aquí, comentario por allá… ¿Qué esperabas conseguir con eso si no? –

\- Pues lo que conseguí, un beso de my lady. – Marinette refunfuñó, apretando aún más los brazos sobre su torso. Adrien se rio.

\- Te odio… - dijo Marinette sacando morritos de nuevo. Adrien se acercó a ella y le puso un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, quedándose a muy pocos centímetros de su cara.

\- Yo también te quiero, _prrincess_. – Marinette le sonrió de medio lado y se abalanzó sobre él, tirándolo de nuevo al suelo.

De la sorpresa, Adrien soltó un gritito, haciendo que Marinette estallara en risas. Cuando lo tuvo a su merced en el suelo, le tomó el rostro y le dio un suave y largo beso, mientras las manos de Adrien se encaramaban a su cintura y recorrían su contorneada espalda.

Lo cierto era que durante esos dos meses que habían pasado juntos, apenas habían tenido tiempo de estar tranquilamente como pareja. Esa era la primera vez en dos semanas que podían relajarse tranquilamente frente a la televisión, sin tener que preocuparse por exámenes, trabajos, o akumas. Por un lado, al estar en el último año de instituto los profesores iban forzándolos hasta el límite para cumplir todos los objetivos de las asignaturas y así prepararlos para el examen final donde se decidiría su futuro. Y por otro, parecía que Hawkmoth se había empeñado en dejarlos exhaustos antes de terminar el curso. No dejaban de aparecer akumas día sí, día también, y ellos habían tenido que delegar en sus compañeros para poder recomponerse antes de intervenir en las peleas. En resumen, que llevaban unos meses que no tenían tiempo ni de verse en condiciones. Sus únicos encuentros desde aquél incidente del cine consistían en sentarse juntos en el colegio y en luchar codo con codo contra los akumatizados.

Así que, claro, al tener una tarde libre como era el caso, lo único que les apetecía era estar juntos, aunque solo pudieran ver la tele por culpa del cansancio.

¡_BUM_!

Un ruido seco separó a Marinette y Adrien por el sobresalto. La joven se levantó de encima de Adrien y se dirigió corriendo a la ventana. Al mirar afuera, vio una figura medio robótica que lanzaba rayos por los puños, destruyendo edificios por doquier. La joven suspiró desanimada y miró tristemente al chico que se había acercado a ella siguiendo la dirección de su mirada. Adrien se llevó una mano al pelo y lo removió inconscientemente. "Para un rato que tenemos su casa sola…" pensó él.

\- Tenemos trabajo… Tikki – dijo ella apesumbrada extendiendo la mano a Tikki que se dirigió volando hacia ella con cara desanimada.

\- Sí, eso parece… - Adrien se giró hacia donde estaba Plagg descansando, tomó aire y estiró la mano con el anillo hacia él.

\- ¡Transfórmame! – gritaron los dos, haciendo que la habitación refulgiera con tonos rojizos y verdosos.

-[]-

Al día siguiente, Marinette llegó a la clase con las ojeras más grandes que había tenido nunca. Por una vez, no se le hizo tarde, pero por el simple hecho de que no había podido dormir. Después de ver el akuma, ella y Adrien salieron a su encuentro, pero lo que parecía algo rápido pronto se convirtió en un enemigo terriblemente inteligente, que los tuvo en jaque durante toda la noche. Llegaron a destransformarse durante la pelea, dejando solos a Rena Rouge y Caparace mientras alimentaban a sus kwamis. Cuando el sol del amanecer empezaba a dejarse ver, los superhéroes consiguieron acabar con el akumatizado, liberándolo del yugo de Hawkmoth y reconstruyendo lo destruido en la ciudad por la batalla. Para cuando Marinette se dejó caer en su cama, la alarma del despertador empezó a sonar estruendosamente.

Cuando abrió la puerta del aula pudo ver que tanto Alya como Nino y Adrien estaban en la misma tesitura que ella. Se acercó a su novio y le dio un beso de buenos días mientras se dirigía a su pupitre y dejaba caer la mochila y su cabeza sobre la mesa. Alya la miró preocupada.

\- ¿Estás bien? – dijo Alya a su amiga. Marientte la miró sin despegar la cara del tablero.

\- Mala noche. ¿Y tú? –

\- Oh, pues… igual – comentó Alya algo nerviosa. "Claro, sólo yo lo sé" pensó Marientte. Y es que sólo ella sabía la identidad de todos los superhéroes. Aunque Alya y Nino supieran quiénes eran entre ellos, no sabían quién era Ladybug ni Chat Noir. Y de la misma forma, Chat no sabía la identidad de sus otros compañeros de armas. – desde luego, parece que los cuatro nos hubiéramos puesto de acuerdo para trasnochar, ¿eh?

\- Sí, desde luego – contestó con una media sonrisa.

La profesora entró en el aula, obligando a las jóvenes a dejar la conversación y a intentar enterarse de algo. Hacia el primer cuarto de hora, Marinette estaba tan agotada que no era capaz de escribir palabras entendibles en su libreta. Además, no dejaba de dar microcabezadas que eran interrumpidas por codazos de Alya. Y así pasaron las horas. Uno de los días más largos de su vida.

Cuando llegó el descanso para comer, Adrien y ella fueron a un recodo medio escondido en el patio.

\- No podemos seguir así, Adrien. Tenemos que acabar con esto ya… - dijo Marinette apoyada en la repisa de una ventana baja, mientras masticaba sin ganas un trozo de manzana.

\- Lo sé… Nos está agotando. Si Hawkmoth está continuamente mandando akumas para cansarnos es porque está preparando algo gordo. Tal vez el golpe final. – Adrien se había sentado en el suelo, apoyando la espalda y la cabeza directamente contra la pared y dejando descansar los ojos por un segundo.

\- Pero si las cosas continúan de esta forma, no vamos a poder afrontar lo que nos tenga preparados. Tenemos que dejar de jugar a su juego.

\- ¿Y qué piensas hacer? - comentó el muchacho mientras su cabeza iba y venía - No podemos dejar de combatir sus akumas. Si no, acabará con todo lo que encuentre por delante.

\- Lo sé, lo sé. Pero hay que hacer algo… - Marinette cerró los ojos, pensando tanto como podía por culpa del cansancio. – Creo… creo que debemos dar con él antes de que haga su último movimiento.

\- Cariño, eso está muy bien, pero llevamos ya dos años buscándolo y no ha habido forma de encontrarlo. ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo? – dijo acariciándole la rodilla. Ella seguía con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido.

\- Aún no lo sé, pero algo se me ocurrirá… Sólo dame algo de tiempo.

\- Tranquila bichito, confío en ti.

Marintte sonrió sin mirarle. Una idea empezaba a tomar forma en su mente. No sabía lo que era, pero no le agradaba…

\- Hola Adrien. – dijo una voz femenina a pocos metros de ellos. Marinette contuvo la respiración unos segundos sin abrir los ojos. "No puede estar pasándome"

Uniendo todo el valor del que era capaz abrió los ojos, y ante ella halló a una hermosa chica japonesa de cuerpo fino y esbelto y cabello corto oscuro. Adrien a su lado, se levantó del suelo, recolocando un poco su ropa. Marinette miró a la joven y después a su chico, que no apartaba la vista de ella con semblante serio pero ojos abiertos de sorpresa.

\- Kagami… - dijo Adrien poniéndose tenso.

\- Cuanto tiempo sin verte… Hola también a ti Marinette – dijo Kagami cayendo en ella por primera vez. Le dio una sonrisa que la joven respondió cortésmente.

\- Hola… - dijo en apenas un susurro de voz. Inconscientemente, fue a tocar la mano de Adrien, pero antes de que llegara a él, Kagami se abalanzó hacia el joven y le dio un abrazo. Adrien sorprendido no supo cómo reaccionar y se quedó quieto como estaba.

\- Hace tanto que quería que llegara este momento. – dijo Kagami entre lágrimas, pero sonriendo – Te he echado muchísimo de menos estos dos años que he estado en Japón. Hay tantas cosas que quiero contarte, y tanto que quiero preguntarte… Sé que no acabamos bien cuando me fui, pero te sigo queriendo. Después de todos estos años, no he podido olvidarte, y…

De pronto Adrien volvió en sí. Parpadeó un par de veces y agarró a Kagami de los brazos. Rompió el agarre férreo que la joven había hecho alrededor de su cuello y con sutileza, pero firmemente, la alejó de él. Con cara de incrédulo, Adrien dio un paso atrás, mirándola de arriba a abajo como si fuera una aparición, y se mantuvo separado de ella. Kagami lo miró sin comprender.

\- ¿Cómo puedes…? ¡¿CÓMO PUEDES VENIR AQUÍ DESPUÉS DE DOS AÑOS COMO SI NADA HUBIERA PASADO?! – Adrien estalló en gritos de pronto, como con un resorte. No sabía si era culpa del cansancio o qué, pero que se presentara de esa forma ante él lo sacó de sus casillas.

\- ¿Qu-Qué? – dijo Kagami llevándose la mano a la boca. Sus ojos se enrojecieron y su expresión pasó de la ilusión a la sorpresa y el miedo. No esperaba una reacción semejante.

\- No me lo puedo creer. Confié en ti, te abrí mi corazón, y lo único que obtuve fue desprecio. Llevamos dos años sin hablar, sin tener noticias el uno del otro, ¡¿Y tienes la cara dura de venir ante mí y actuar de esa manera delante de mi novia?! – dijo Adrien increpándole con el dedo. La tensión en su interior era cada vez más fuerte. Notaba su pulso en la nuca y sus ojos la miraban casi sin verla, como cubierta por una bruma de ira.

\- ¿Novia? – dijo Kagami extrañada.

\- Sí, Mar… - Adrien se giró para acercar a su amada, pero al darse la vuelta descubrió que no estaba. De pronto toda la ira desapareció. Con un vuelco en el corazón miró a su alrededor, pero no había ni rastro de ella. "Oh, no" pensó. ¿Cuándo se había ido? ¿Por qué? Algo en su interior le gritaba que esto era culpa suya, por no reaccionar ante Kagami.

\- ¿Marinette? ¿Estás saliendo con Marientte? ¿Tú? – dijo enarcando una ceja sin ocultar lo más mínimo su sorpresa. Adrien la miró entre sorprendido y enfadado.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – dijo notando hervir su sangre. La vocecita de su cabeza le decía que tuviera cuidado, que era una chica confundida sin más, pero el cansancio ahogaba esa voz hasta hacerla casi inaudible.

\- Es evidente. Vosotros dos no estáis hechos para estar juntos. Sólo tienes que verla, es una chica simple, torpe y sin aspiraciones de superación. – El joven miró a su ex-novia con fuego en los ojos. Bajó un poco la cabeza para evitar que lo viera en ese estado de rabia y se obligó a respirar profundamente antes de contestar a sus comentarios. Ese no era él. No permitiría que la ira lo dominara. Adrien apretó los puños para contener la voracidad en su voz. La fuerza que empleaba hacía ver blancas las palmas de sus manos allí donde presionaba.

\- Vamos, es de clase baja… - contestó con lentitud - A diferencia de ti y tu familia, claro. Eres una hija perfecta, con habilidades perfectas, perteneciente a una de las familias más importantes de todo japón y heredera de un imperio comercial. Ella no se puede comparar contigo, ¿verdad? – Adrien levantó la cabeza para mirarla con cara de póquer.

\- Tampoco hay que decirlo así. No pretendía ser cruel. Marinette me cae bien, ya lo sabes. Sólo... Sólo remarcaba un hecho, nada más. – titubeó Kagami mientras se apretaba el brazo en gesto proteccionista.

\- Pues he aquí otro hecho. ¡Tú no eres ni la décima parte de mujer de lo que lo es ella! Es gentil, buena, cuidadosa, inteligente, carismática, modesta y, ante todo, altruista. Siempre intenta ayudar a los demás, aunque ello le cueste todo lo que tiene. Jamás podrás entender lo que se siente por alguien así, porque los de tu calaña no sabéis mirar más allá de vuestros propios ombligos.

Kagami dio un respingo de sorpresa. La voracidad de sus palabras, el odio que teñían sus ojos esmeralda, el palpitar de las venas en su cuello,... Adrien estaba furioso contra ella. Nunca pensó que eso pudiera pasar. Kagami sintió una punzada de dolor atravesarle el pecho. Lo había perdido para siempre. Las lágrimas sobrepasaron sus ojos y se dejaron caer por sus mejillas

\- Pero… dijiste que me querías… - susurró la muchacha.

\- Eso fue antes de conocerte. Antes de entender mis sentimientos por Marinette. Ahora vete, y no vuelvas a meterte en mi vida, Kagami, porque la próxima vez, no seré tan benevolente y educado contigo.

Y con esa última frase, Adrien salió corriendo en busca de Marinette, dejando a Kagami con el corazón roto y el rostro anegado de lágrimas.

-[]-

\- Ohh, Nooroo. Estoy notando un intenso sentimiento de desolación y desamor que viene desde la periferia del colegio de Adrien. – Hawkmoth atrapó una de las mariposas blancas que volaban a su alrededor y la transformó en un akuma listo para el ataque. – Vuela mi pequeño akuma y demonízala.

-[]-

Adrien se detuvo a recuperar el aliento. De su chaqueta salió Plagg con cara de pocos amigos.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué haces corriendo como loco por todo el colegio? ¡Casi me aplastas más de una vez! – dijo Plagg.

\- No está por ninguna parte – dijo sin escuchar a su kwami. De pronto una punzada de dolor le invadió el pecho. Estaba tan cansado que tenía agujetas y le faltaba el aliento. Sin embargo, no iba a parar hasta encontrarla.

\- Habrá vuelto a casa – comentó su kwami como si fuera obvio.

\- Sí, supongo que sí. Entonces vayamos para allá. Plagg, transfórmame.

Ya como Chat Noir salió al tejado del colegio para encaminarse a casa de Marinette, pero una bola de fuego le hizo saltar y ponerse a cubierto tras un coche.

\- ¿Pero qué…? – Chat miró por encima del vehículo calcinado, y vio una figura dragonesca, que lanzaba bolas de fuego en derredor suyo, indistintamente. De pronto el akumatizado empezó a llamar a Adrien con voz femenina. - ¿Kagami? ¿Otra vez? Esta chica sólo me causa problemas…

Chat Noir salió al encuentro de la akumatizada mientras en su fuero interno esperaba que Marinette apareciera pronto para acabar con aquello rápido y poder hablar con ella.

Mientras tanto, entre unos edificios situados tras Chat Noir comenzó a divisarse una silueta rojiza que se desplazaba por las calles de París a toda velocidad.


	12. Chapter 12: Kagami

**Capítulo 12: Kagami **

(Lemon)

\- Bye Bye mariposita. ¡Miraculous Ladybug! –

Con un rápido destello rojizo, toda la ciudad volvió a la normalidad, dejando a una perpleja Kagami sentada en las escaleras del Colegio Françoise-Dupont. Ladybug se agarró el torso derecho aún dolorido por un golpe contra una ventana del centro y se dirigió hacia la muchacha. Kagami estaba con la cara entre las manos, negando con la cabeza. Al llegar a su lado, la heroína carraspeó para llamar la atención de la joven.

\- Lo siento… Lo siento muchísimo Ladybug… Yo… - dijo alzando el rostro lleno de lágrimas. Ladybug respiró profundamente. "Eres Ladybug, eres Ladybug… No puedes ser dura con ella… Eres Ladybug…".

\- Mira… Que un desamor te provoque una akumatización no está bien. Sea quien sea el que te haya provocado ese sentimiento no se lo merece… - inconscientemente miró hacia Chat Noir que estaba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta tras ella. Él apartó la vista, molesto. – La próxima vez que tengas un encontronazo así, aguanta, recomponte y sigue; pero no dejes que te convierta en un arma que haga daño a los demás.

\- Sí sé que tienes razón. Por eso lo siento. – murmuró ella con la mirada baja mientras se sujetaba el cuerpo con los brazos.

\- ¿Puedo saber qué te dijo que te hiciera enfadar tanto? – preguntó Ladybug. Se decía a sí misma que era por su responsabilidad como heroína, pero en realidad ella sabía que lo que quería era saber qué le había dicho Adrien.

\- Me rechazó… Me dijo que nunca podría amarme… - Kagami rompió a llorar, abalanzándose sobre Ladybug en busca de consuelo. Ella no supo cómo reaccionar, así que le devolvió el abrazo. – Que ama a otra chica y que nunca podré compararme con ella.

Ladybug tragó saliva. Volvió a mirar a Chat Noir, que miraba la escena atónito y le dedicó una inclinación de cabeza.

_BIP BIP_

Con delicadeza, Ladybug separó a Kagami.

\- Sé que es difícil no ser correspondido. Te comprendo, te lo puedo asegurar. Pero lo bueno es que puedes aprender de tus errores con cada fallo y sanar tus heridas hasta hacerte más fuerte que el propio daño. Un día despertarás en un nuevo mundo donde el daño ya no esté y todo, simplemente, sea como debe ser. Serás feliz Kagami, te lo prometo. - Ladybug le sonrió haciendo que Kagami le sonriera de vuelta.

Con un leve movimiento de manos, los héroes parisinos se despidieron de Kagami y salieron volando hacia una terraza cercana. Ese era su primer pitido y aún tenían demasiado de lo que hablar.

\- My lady, ¿podemos ir a tu casa? Tenemos que hablar… - dijo Chat Noir al oído de su chica. Ladybug asintió y ambos se dirigieron a la casa de los Dupain-Cheng.

-[]-

Ya los dos destransformados en la habitación de Marinette se sentaron en el borde de la cama. Marinette agarró uno de sus cojines con forma de gato y lo apretó con fuerza contra su pecho, como hacía cada vez que se avecinaba una situación difícil. Adrien se acercó a ella y le tomó una mano con delicadeza.

\- Bichito, sabes que te amo con todo mi ser, ¿verdad? – le susurró con una mirada triste. Ella asintió. – Bien. Entonces, pregúntame lo que quieras y te prometo que te responderé con total sinceridad, como hago siempre. – Adrien besó el torso de la mano de Marinette, provocándole un escalofrío en la espalda.

Marinette empezó a ponerse roja de nuevo. ¿Alguna vez dejaría de provocarle esa reacción? No lo sabía, pero tampoco le importaba. La joven parpadeó para volver en sí. Debía tener esa conversación antes de que el cansancio y la falta de ganas acabaran con la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba. Cerró los ojos, inspiró y expiró.

\- ¿Aún quieres a Kagami? – lo dijo casi corriendo, como si las palabras quemaran en su boca y necesitara deshacerse de ellas. Abrió los ojos.

\- No. – aseguró tajante Adrien. La miraba tranquilo. Ella le hizo un gesto con la mano instándole a que siguiera con la explicación. Adrien suspiró. – Ella y yo fuimos pareja durante unos meses. Sin embargo, a pesar de ello, ni siquiera el cariño que debería profesar por ella está en mi interior.

\- ¿Por qué? – inquirió Marinette extrañada.

\- Pues, es largo de contar… Y estás cansada. Mejor mañana. – dijo Adrien haciendo el amago de levantarse de la cama. Marinette le agarró la mano mientras con la otra tapaba un bostezo.

\- Es verdad, estoy cansada, pero necesito saberlo. Por favor. – suplicó la joven. Adrien miró aquellos orbes de color zafiro, tan cálidos y suplicantes. Sabía que no tenía sentido retrasar lo inevitable, así que asintió.

\- A ver cómo empiezo. Estuvimos saliendo durante unos tres meses y medio. Nuestra relación se reducía a las clases y un par de cenas en restaurantes de lujo recomendados por nuestras familias. La verdad es que ahora que lo veo en retrospectiva, no fuimos lo que se podría decir una "verdadera pareja". Sin embargo, yo creía que la amaba. Tal era mi enamoramiento que apunto estuve de contarle mi secreto, mi doble identidad. – Marinette abrió los ojos con sorpresa y algo de temor, pero Adrien agitó las manos en una rotunda negación - Sin embargo, siempre había algo que me lo impedía. Un gesto fuera de lugar, una frase de menosprecio, un comentario hiriente… Y no pienses que lo hacía con maldad, es sólo que cuando vienes de una familia como la suya… o la mía… es difícil no ser así.

\- Lo recuerdo. Hace algún tiempo me tocó hacer equipo con ella para llegar hasta ti en aquel concurso de "amigos" que hiciste. La verdad es que no parecía mala, sino más bien... - reflexionó Marinette.

\- Más bien ¿inexperta? – Sugirió Adrien. Marientte asintió. – Exacto. Ella era un poco inmadura a nivel de las relaciones interpersonales. Bueno, pues el caso es que una tarde que salimos juntos a dar un paseo por París ocurrió algo. Íbamos caminando por la plaza que hay enfrente de Notre Dame cuando nos encontramos con una muchacha morena que llevaba dos bolsas de papel hasta arriba de compra. A su lado, enganchado a su abrigo, iba un niño pequeño. La mujer se encaminó hacia las escaleras de piedra, pero no era capaz de ver bien por dónde iba. Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, la mujer se precipitó hacia el suelo, haciendo volar la comida de las bolsas. Corriendo me acerqué a ella, le eché una mano a ponerse en pie y la ayudé a recoger sus cosas. Cuando por fin la señora se marchó me di cuenta de que Kagami no se había movido del sitio en todo el tiempo y me miraba con expresión seria. Cuando volví con ella y le recriminé que por qué no había ido a ayudar a la mujer me miró extrañada. Me dijo "no sabía que tuviera que hacer semejante cosa. La verdad, me sorprende que tú hayas ido."

Marinette lo miró sorprendida. Era algo que ella tenía tan inculcado en su mente, que ver una situación así y pasar de largo se le hacía impensable. Adrien continuó con su historia.

\- … Claro, yo me sorprendí. "¿Por qué no iba a ayudarla? Es normal ir en auxilio de quien tiene problemas" le contesté. Kagami me miró de arriba a bajo como si me estuviera viendo por primera vez. "Estás raro Adrien. Volvamos a casa…" me dijo.

.

**_Plaza de Notre Dame, 2 años atrás (Feedback):_**

_\- No, no pienso moverme. No desvíes el tema como me haces siempre. - dijo Adrien dando un paso atrás. _

_\- ¿Qué yo desvío los temas de conversación? – le contestó riéndose. - ¿Quién es el que siempre evita temas complicados? ¿Quién es el que me deja con la palabra en la boca cada vez que le suena el móvil? ¿Quién es el que desaparece por las tardes sin decir a dónde va? ¿Quién es el que me deja sola para irse con sus amigos?_

_\- ¡¿Perdona?! – gritó Adrien mientras la ira iba tornando su piel a un color rojizo. La gente que pasaba por su lado se giró a ver qué ocurría. Kagami miró a los viandantes, enrojeciendo de vergüenza. Enganchó a Adrien del brazo y lo arrastró a una esquina un poco más recogida de la mirada de los curiosos._

_\- ¡¿Pero qué te pasa?! ¿A qué viene ese espectáculo de ahí atrás? Menuda vergüenza me has hecho pasar… - dijo Kagami cruzando los brazos. Adrien se rascó los ojos y suspiró._

_\- Lo siento Kagami. Pero es que siempre me sueltas lo mismo. Sé que he perdido los estribos, pero estoy cansado de que me critiques las mismas cosas cuando además ya las hemos hablado. – Kagami puso los ojos en blanco._

_\- Otra vez con esas. Que me digas que no puedes hablar de ellas no es hablarlo…_

_\- ¿Pero qué dices? Te invité a acompañarme. Siempre que salgo con mis amigos te invito a venir. Eres tú la que siempre tiene algo que hacer. Y la verdad, ya no sé si es que de verdad estás tan liada o que no te gusta juntarte con mis amigos. – Adrien puso los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, enarcando las cejas. Kagami desvió la mirada con gesto serio._

_\- Estoy muy liada. –_

_\- Siempre. Ese es el problema. He intentado meterte en mi vida y no me dejas. Y para colmo, luego te quejas de que no lo hago. Dime una cosa, ¿es por alguno de mis amigos? ¿Alguien no te cae bien?_

_\- No es eso…_

_\- ¿Entonces?_

_\- Es que…_

_\- ¿Qué?_

_\- ¡Que no eres como antes! – explotó Kagami. Adrien se quedó en el sitio recibiendo la bofetada emocional._

_\- ¿Y eso qué significa? – Adrien notó los latidos de su corazón martilleando sus oídos. Kagami no lo miraba - ¿Ya… ya no me quieres?_

_\- ¿Qué? No, claro que te quiero, pero… al anterior tú. Ahora actúas como el salvador de los parisinos, siempre anteponiendo su bienestar al tuyo o al mío. Anteponiendo a tus amigos a mí…_

_\- Eso no es cierto, tú siempre estás la primera para mí. – Le acusó Adrien._

_\- Salvo que Marinette te llame llorando, o Nino te suplique que vayas. – Le encaró ella poniendo los brazos en jarra y frunciendo el ceño. Adrien la miró dolido._

_\- ¡No puedes pedirme que deje de lado a mis amigos si ocurre una emergencia! –_

_\- Claro que sí. ¡Yo soy tu emergencia! Y si no puedes entender eso, ¡es que no eres como yo creía!- Gritó la joven enfurecida. _

_Un pesado silencio se impuso entre ambos. Aquél pequeño recodo en el que se encontraban de pronto parecía inmenso. Adrien miró a su novia sin expresión alguna, en shock, mientras ella le devolvía una mirada desafiante. El joven muchacho se sentía como si hubiera llevado una venda en los ojos y de pronto la realidad la hubiera soltado de golpe y sin consideración alguna. Algo en su interior simplemente se rompió en aquel momento, haciendo caer la cortina que había escondido la verdad de su relación. Algo había estado roto desde el principio, pero no lo había querido ver. No eran novios, apenas eran unos conocidos. Verse un par de veces por semana y tener un momento de intimidad no los convertía en nada. Eran demasiado distintos, tenían concepciones muy distantes del mundo en el que vivían. Y así, aquello no iba a funcionar. Por mucho que la quisiera, por mucho que lo intentaran, jamás lo conseguirían._

_Adrien bajó la vista y tomó aliento. Había tomado una decisión muy dura y, o lo hacía en el momento, o a lo mejor jamás se sentiría capaz._

_\- Kagami… Esto… no va bien… -_

_\- Claro que no va bien. Llevas unos días que…_

_\- Maldita sea Kagami, ¡escúchame! – Adrien apretó los brazos a su costado, con la mirada aún en el suelo. Kagami se arremolinó en su posición, incómoda. – Esto, lo nuestro, no funciona. Y no lo va a hacer jamás._

_\- ¿Qué? – dijo Kagami en con un hilillo de voz. Adrien levantó la cara y la miró. Ambos tenían los ojos enrojecidos, y Kagami se abrazaba el cuerpo con fuerza._

_\- Se acabó Kagami, esto se acabó._

**_Fin del flashback-_**

**_._**

Adrien tragó saliva. Conforme iba contando aquello, el nudo de su garganta se iba haciendo más grande, hasta casi dejarlo sin voz. A pesar del tiempo y de todo lo que había ocurrido desde entonces, él seguía sintiendo una punzada de dolor al recordar aquel momento.

Marinette, que seguía agarrada a su cojín, lo miraba con ternura. Sabía que él lo había pasado mal, incluso con sólo contarle aquello el dolor volvía a su rostro, y lo había hecho por ella. La joven dejó a un lado el cojín y se acercó a Adrien que estaba cabizbajo. Al notar el movimiento, el chico levantó la mirada a tiempo de ver como su novia se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba con fuerza. Adrien se dejó llevar por aquel calor reconfortante. Sus músculos se destensaron y el molesto nudo de garganta se disipó al instante. En ese momento ya no había dolor, ni tristeza, ni Kagami, sólo estaban ellos dos, sentados como tantas veces en la cama de Marinette, disfrutando de la acogedora suavidad de un abrazo.

Adrien levantó la cabeza hasta quedar a la altura de los ojos azules de su novia.

\- Gracias Marinette. Contigo a mi lado todo es más fácil. – le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa pícara de Chat Noir.

\- Para lo que necesites gatito. – le contestó ella. Entonces se acercó más a él y le plantó un beso en los labios.

Adrien disfrutaba cada roce con esos carnosos labios, y en aquel momento, fuera por cansancio, por la tristeza del recuerdo, o por el simple hecho de lo mucho que la deseaba, algo ardiente apareció desde el interior de su ser, y amenazó con salir.

Marinette notó el cambio en el ambiente. Los besos entre ambos se volvieron más frenéticos, más deseosos, como si buscaran el aire en la boca del otro. Adrien se soltó del abrazo y se puso a horcajadas sobre ella mientras rápidamente la empujaba para dejarla sobre el somier. De la impresión, Marinette dejó escapar un suspiro, sin embargo, sonó más parecido a un gemido. Adrien al escuchar aquello, notó una nueva oleada de calor subir desde su bajo vientre. Se apostó sobre Marinette mientras sus bocas y sus lenguas jugaban desenfrenadas.

Marinette tenía todo el peso del cuerpo de Adrien sobre ella, notando cada músculo, cada milímetro de su piel, cada palpitación sobre ella. Un fuego tan ardiente como el del muchacho se había desplazado por todo su cuerpo. Empezaba a vibrar, sus caderas daban sacudidas por sí solas y al hacerlo notaba el creciente "calor" de su novio contra las zonas más sensibles de su ser.

Marinette recorrió cada rincón de la espalda y el torso de su chico sin dejar de besar o morderlo. La mano de la joven se desplazó hábilmente hasta la zona del bajo vientre de Adrien, levantando su camiseta y entrando en contacto con su piel, pero en lugar de seguir el curso de sus abdominales, descendió en su recorrido.

Adrien gruñó de placer ante aquel inesperado contacto. Se separó un poco de ella para mirarla bien. Los ojos azules parecían un mar embravecido, y los verdes fulguraban de pasión. Adrien mostró una de esas medias sonrisas pícaras que tanto gustaban a Marientte. Ella se la devolvió.

\- Niña traviesa – dijo Adrien mientras hacía que su mano recorriera el torso de ella. Hizo que sus dedos rodearan el pecho de la joven, amasándolos, apretándolos, y haciendo especial hincapié en los pequeños bultos prominentes de los mismos. Marinette arqueó la espalda de placer. Al hacerlo, pegó su cuerpo aún más al de su chico, quien soltó un pequeño gemido.

Adrien no pudo soportarlo más. Se separó algo más de Marinette y le levantó la camiseta, accediendo directamente a los pechos de la chica. Con un rápido movimiento, sus labios estaban encaramados a ellos, lamiendo, besando y succionando en cada zona. Marinette gemía con cada toque. Su cuerpo no reaccionaba a sus pensamientos, tenía voluntad propia. Se contorneaba, se retorcía con cada movimiento de él. Cuando Adrien llegó a su zona más sensible, Marinette no pudo contener un grito.

Adrien sonrió para sí, al notar el efecto que le causaba. Con facilidad, desvió una de sus manos que tan ocupadas habían estado en la zona superior de su cuerpo para dirigirse al espacio desconocido de debajo de su vientre. Sin titubeos, sin perder tiempo, pero disfrutando también del recorrido, Adrien siguió el contorno de la cintura de Marinette hasta llegar a la zona de su cadera. Con los dedos rozando la piel, se introdujo por debajo de los pantalones hasta la intimidad de la joven y se movió.

Marinette soltó otro gemido que intentó contener con la mano mientras todo su cuerpo vibrara de placer. Adrien, incómodo por la posición, se levantó un segundo para liberar a su amada de tan incómoda prisión como eran sus pantalones. Al erguirse, se quedó unos instantes mirándola: Estaba realmente hermosa, con su piel blanca enmarcada por una pequeña prenda de ropa interior rosácea y su torso sólo cubierto en los hombros por la camiseta y el sujetador que él mismo había abierto. El rostro de Marinette estaba enrojecido y se tapaba con una mano la boca mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento con los ojos cerrados.

El joven notó palpitar su miembro con gran intensidad. Era hermosa, muy hermosa, y la deseaba con todo su ser. Marinette abrió lentamente los ojos y miró a su chico de pie, con el pantalón desabrochado y la camiseta arrugada. Tenía el pelo enredado y una mirada salvaje en el rostro. Marinette nunca había visto así a Adrien, parecía un verdadero felino a punto de saltar sobre su presa. Y eso le gustaba. Marinette se miró un instante y se vio con el torso desnudo y la parte inferior del cuerpo con solo su ropa interior. Podría haber sentido vergüenza o temor, pero el sentimiento de pasión era tan intenso que impedía nada más. Miró de nuevo a Adrien y enarcó una ceja, mientras sonreía provocadoramente.

\- Esto no es justo… - dijo Marinette con tono aniñado. Adrien salió de su ensimismamiento y la miró, extrañado.

\- ¿El qué? –

\- Yo estoy casi desnuda, y tú sigues completamente vestido… ¿Me vas a dejar sin mi premio? – dijo poniendo cara de falsa tristeza. Adrien sonrió de medio lado.

\- Jamás haría yo semejante cosa, my princess.

Y en ese momento, y de forma muy suntuosa, Adrien se desprendió de la camiseta y el pantalón, quedándose sólo con los boxers negros que llevaba. En ellos se apreciaba de forma nada sutil su deseo hacia esa chica que estaba tumbada en la cama. Marinette se puso aún más roja, mientras notaba como el calor y la humedad iban invadiendo su interior, llegando incluso a su exterior. "¿En qué momento se volvió tan endemoniadamente sexi?" pensó ella.

Adrien notó su cambio de color y se acercó a ella, subiendo de nuevo a la cama y poniendo su cuerpo totalmente contra el de ella. Ahora lo único que los distanciaba eran dos trozos de tela fina. Adrien sacó de los hombros y la cabeza las piezas de ropa plegada que aún llevaba la chica en los hombros y los lanzó a la otra punta de la sala, sin mirar donde caían. Acercó su rostro al de ella y le susurró al oído:

\- ¿Está bien así para ti, my lady? – y al instante le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja, haciendo que Marinette se agitara y soltara otro gemido ahogado.

\- Mucho mejor que antes, sin duda… - dijo ella con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del contacto. Pegado a ella, notó la sonrisa de Adrien sobre su piel.

\- Y ahora, ¿qué quieres hacer conmigo? – dijo Adrien mientras le besaba la clavícula, el cuello y el hombro.

Como toda respuesta, Marinette tomó la mano de Adrien y la llevó a su intimidad. Adrien abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero no movió la mano. Ella lo miró con una sonrisa de medio lado muy parecida a la suya propia. Ante la inactividad de su chico, Marinette movió sus caderas sobre la mano, haciendo que pequeñas sacudidas de placer la envolvieran. Cerró los ojos para disfrutar de la sensación. Adrien sonrió de nuevo para sí y empezó a mover su mano en un baile sobre ella. Al principio fue algo suave, delicado, pero conforme Marinette pedía más, se volvió algo feroz, ardiente y muy dinámico. La mano de Adrien se movía velozmente sobre Marinette quien no podía dejar de gritar su nombre, cada vez más fuerte y más de seguido conforme notaba que su calor se iba arremolinando en su intimidad. De pronto, oyó la voz de Adrien en un susurro:

\- Vamos princesa, dámelo todo. Hazlo para mí. –

Y entonces aquello estalló. Marinette soltó un gran gemido al tiempo que una sacudida hacía explotar aquel fuego interno hacia una oleada de placer que era seguida de pequeños espasmos involuntarios y una gran afluencia en su intimidad. Adrien se acercó de nuevo a su cuello y le dio pequeños besos, mientras sonreía sin poder evitarlo.

\- Bien hecho mi bichito… -

\- Gr-Gracias… - dijo ella recuperando el aliento. Marinette abrió lentamente los ojos y miró a Adrien, quien estaba muy orgulloso de su acción y de haber conseguido lo que quería de ella. Pero ahora, era a ella a la que le tocaba jugar.

Con un hábil giro, Marinette se puso sobre Adrien, tumbándolo sobre la cama. El chico la miró con mirada interrogante. Marinette le sonrió de medio lado y lo besó mientras su mano diestra bajaba ligera como una pluma sobre la piel de Adrien hasta la zona de su miembro.

Adrien soltó un gemido al notar la mano de su novia sobre él. Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando de la sensación que le provocaba Marinette subiendo y bajando su mano sobre el bulto de sus calzoncillos.

La joven dio un fuerte tirón a la prenda de tela y la sacó del cuerpo de su chico con una agilidad inesperada para ambos. Adrien la miró sorprendido y muy excitado mientras ella volvía a colocarse sobre él. Ahora estaban piel con piel. Ella volvió a agarrar su intimidad, esta vez rodeándolo con la mano, y comenzó a moverse con ella. Ariba, abajo, arriba, abajo. Todo ello sin dejar de apretarlo con fuerza.

Adrien echó de nuevo la cabeza hacia atrás mientras dejaba escapar un susurro, casi gemido, en el que se podía oír el nombre de Marinette. Su cuerpo sudaba y se convulsionaba, sus manos agarraban con fuerza las sábanas, y sus ojos no podían mantenerse abiertos por mucho que deseara ver la escena que estaba desarrollándose en aquella habitación. Quería ver a Marinette tocándolo, acariciándolo, jugando con él, pero la sensación era demasiado intensa.

El calor que anteriormente estaba disperso por todo su cuerpo empezó a agruparse en su bajo vientre, sabía lo que iba a pasar, lo sabía. Su mente divagaba, sin poder centrarse en un pensamiento claro más allá de "me voy". Intentó hablar, avisar a su chica, pero no le salían las palabras. Sólo era capaz de gemir y susurrar el nombre de su amada mientras ella seguía con su juego de subir y bajar.

Sin embargo, y adelantándose a sus pensamientos, Marinette soltó su miembro. Adrien estaba tan al borde que aquello fue como una puñalada de dolor agudo y agridulce. Tras unos segundos, e intentando recuperar el aliento, Adrien fue a mirar a su chica, con rostro apesadumbrado, intentando entender por qué lo había dejado así. Pero al levantar la cabeza, lo único que acertó a ver el joven fue la cabeza de Marinette pegada a su cuerpo, con la boca a punto de rozarle.

Adrien abrió los ojos, pero antes de poder decir nada una nueva sacudida lo empujó de golpe sobre el somier. Esto era algo muy distinto, algo que no había experimentado antes. La estrechez de su boca, la humedad de la misma, la textura de sus labios carnosos sobre él, la lengua juguetona en el extremo de su miembro, … Cielos, aquello era algo único. Marinette lamió, succionó y jugó con Adrien quien esta vez no pudo cerrar los ojos. Estaba impresionado, estaba excitado, estaba extasiado. Su mirada, perdida en el techo, no era capaz de ver nada, sólo la luz de la lámpara que se movía a juego con las sacudidas de Marinette.

La joven se movía rápidamente, con los labios lo más apretados que podía sobre él, mientras recorría con la lengua cada surco y forma del miembro de Adrien. Tras unos instantes, Marinette se había dado cuenta de que la zona más sensible era la cabeza, y en particular la pequeña abertura de su centro, así que decidió centrarse en esa zona. Pasó su lengua por la superficie suave y lisa, una y otra vez, como si lamiera un cucurucho. De vez en cuando, hacía un poco de fuerza en la abertura, haciendo que Adrien soltara un pequeño gritito de placer. Ella sonreía por dentro mientras seguía con su juego sin sacarlo nunca de su boca.

Marinette por su parte, estaba cada vez más excitada. Notaba la humedad volviendo a su cuerpo y el calor antes disipado había vuelto con mayor fuerza. Señor, lo deseaba por completo. No, era aún más, lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba dentro de ella.

De pronto, las súplicas de Adrien se volvieron más intensas, su voz la llamaba a gritos entre gemidos cada vez más rápidos y consecutivos. Adrien estaba al borde del éxtasis. Marinette lo miró con esos orbes azules ardiendo por dentro.

El muchacho levantó un poco la cabeza en un último intento de ver lo que su amada le estaba haciendo. Lo necesitaba, tenía que verla y quedarse con esa imagen grabada. Quería verla tomando el control y sometiéndolo a su voluntad. Al alzar la vista la vio. Un remolino de cabello oscuro que se movía y gemía a su son mientras unos ojos azules lo taladraban. Su miembro estaba perdido entre los labios carnosos de su amada, y ella lo miraba como si fuera a comérselo entero. Lo estaba devorando, literal y metafóricamente. Y le encantaba. Ella se sentía poderosa con su control sobre él, y a él le encantaba ser el juguete en aquella ocasión.

Aun manteniéndose las miradas, Marinette hizo una última y fuerte sacudida, llevando el miembro de su novio hasta el final de su cavidad bucal. Adrien soltó un grito de placer fuerte e intenso y de pronto explotó. Lanzando la cabeza hacia atrás y desplomándose sobre el colchón, Adrien dejó salir todo su ser en un orgasmo estruendoso que le quitó todas las energías.

Marinette agarró un pañuelo y soltó los fluidos de su novio. Con una mirada perversa y una sonrisa de superioridad, se dirigió hacia su chico que reposaba desnudo tendido sobre la cama, con los ojos cerrados y la respiración entrecortada. Su cuerpo sudoroso y el leve palpitar en su intimidad daban a entender lo magnífica que había sido la ocasión. Marinette se puso a su lado y lo miró pícaramente. Adrien la miró como si no creyera lo que había sucedido. Hizo un amago de decir algo, como si un centenar de pensamientos pasaran por su cabeza a la vez.

\- Wow – fue lo único que pudo decir Adrien mientras poco a poco iba recuperando la compostura. Marinette se rio cándidamente. Adrien se apoyó en su costado y le plantó un intenso beso en la boca mientras con una mano acariciaba la cabeza de Marinette y jugaba con su pelo.

\- Bien hecho mi gatito – dijo Marinette al separarse, repitiendo las palabras de su acompañante. Adrien se rio con ganas mientras se volvía a acostar, haciendo que Marinette se recostara sobre su pecho firme. Ambos quedaron así, desnudos sobre la cama, y sin darse cuenta, poco a poco cayeron dormidos.


	13. Chapter 13: Al día siguiente

**Capítulo 13: Al día siguiente**

(Lemon)

Adrien despertó con los primeros rayos de sol. Eran las 6:45 según el reloj despertador de la mesilla de noche. Al abrir los ojos, lo primero que pensó Adrien fue en el peso que sentía sobre su pecho. Al mirar vio a Marinette cubierta solo por una pieza de ropa interior tumbada a su lado y apoyada sobre él. Adrien se sonrojó y de golpe recordó todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Miró hacia sí mismo y comprobó que seguía desnudo.

\- Estás hecho un bribón ¿eh? – Plagg salió de detrás de un mueble de la habitación. Adrien dio un brinco. Corriendo, se tapó como pudo con las sábanas intentando no despertar a Marinette, pero tapándola a ella también.

\- ¡Plagg! – susurro con molestia - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- ¿Cómo? Sabes que siempre tengo que ir contigo chico – dijo el kwami con media sonrisa. Adrien trago saliva.

\- ¿Has… Has estado aquí… todo el tiempo…? –

\- ¡Claro que no! ¿Por quién me tomas? – dijo Plagg cerrando sus bracitos sobre el pecho. Adrien suspiró aliviado. – Hemos estado en el salón toda la noche. Por cierto, se nota que os lo habéis pasado _MUY _bien… Menos mal que los padres de Marinette no estaban aquí esta noche, porque habéis sido muuuuuuy escandalosoooooos.

Adrien se sonrojó de nuevo. Abrió la boca como para decir algo, pero Marinette se agitó a su lado. Parpadeando un par de veces, se desperezó y al hacerlo vio a Plagg frente a ellos con una sonrisa de suficiencia. A la velocidad de la luz, la joven corrió a taparse más con la sábana. El kwami saludó a la dama con una reverencia y con las mismas desapareció atravesando el suelo para reunirse con Tikki en el salón. Adrien y Marinette se quedaron mirando el punto por el que el kwami había desaparecido unos segundos más, sujetándose las sábanas con fuerza alrededor de sus cuerpos desnudos. Entonces Adrien se llevó una mano al pelo y se rio por lo bajo. Marinette lo miró con la cara roja de vergüenza y comenzó a reír con él. "¿Qué acababa de pasar?" pensó ella.

\- Buenos días princesa. – dijo Adrien mientras la tomaba de la barbilla y le daba un tierno beso en los labios. Marinette cerró los ojos, disfrutando del pequeño contacto. Y entonces, todo su cuerpo se encendió como un interruptor. Anoche había pasado una de las mejores noches de su vida. Era cierto que había caído rendida por el cansancio, pero había acabado tan excitada de jugar con Adrien que ahora que estaba despejada todo su cuerpo le estaba exigiendo su bien merecida recompensa.

Marinette no llegó a responder al saludo. Directamente, sin separar los labios de los de su amado, se puso a horcajadas sobre él. Al hacerlo notó como su chico estaba en pie. Marinette soltó un gruñido de placer. Estaban tan solo separados por la ropa interior de ella, pero aquello parecía una barrera enorme en aquel momento.

La respiración de Adrien se volvió más agitada. Adrien abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido de cómo su chica se había levantado esa mañana. Como pudo se separó de ella para preguntarle que qué hacía, pero ella al instante volvió a juntar sus bocas. Las lenguas bailaron al unísono y las respiraciones de ambos se agitaron.

Adrien se dejó llevar por las sensaciones y se olvidó de la hora. Con un hábil giro de manos, el joven tomó la única prenda que separaba a Marinette de la desnudez y se la quitó de un solo movimiento. Ambas intimidades estaban ahora al descubierto. Marinette se posicionó justo a la altura de Adrien, haciendo que ambos miembros se tocaran directamente. El simple contacto de la intimidad de Adrien contra la suya hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda. Una pequeña brizna de placer asomó por su bajo vientre. Para seguir sintiéndola, Marinette se movió contra Adrien, bailando con las caderas sobre el miembro del muchacho. Adrien miró a la diosa que tenía sobre él: piel de porcelana, cintura estrecha, cabello oscuro bailando con el movimiento, ojos celestes y deseosos, pechos turgentes y expresión de placer puro y salvaje. Esa chica lo volvía loco.

Marinette aumentaba el ritmo y las sensaciones con cada vaivén. Estaba lujuriosa, deseosa de terminar y a la vez intentando aguantar la sensación lo máximo posible. Quería lo máximo, lo quería a él, a todo él.

\- Adrien… - dijo en un susurro mientras arqueaba la espalda y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás ante una sacudida especialmente intensa. No sabía cómo decirlo, no sabía si debía pedirlo, pero lo necesitaba tanto…

\- Marinette… - el joven se sentó en la cama con ella aún encima haciendo su baile y le agarró el pecho con una mano mientras que con la boca atacaba su pezón. Marinette soltó un gritito ahogado y se encaramó al cuello de su chico. Adrien gruñó al notar la lengua de la joven en la curva entre su cuello y el hombro. Casi sin pensarlo, se separó un instante y le miró a los ojos. – Marinette… Te necesito…

\- Y yo a ti… - dijo lanzándose de nuevo a sus labios. Metió sus manos en el pelo del joven mientras ambos se dejaban llevar por sus sensaciones. Adrien se movió entonces y con un gran esfuerzo agarró su chaqueta que se había quedado a los pies de la cama y sacó una pequeña bolsita de plástico que llevaba en el bolsillo interno. Marinette lo miró sorprendida. "¿Cuánto tiempo lleva eso ahí?" se preguntó curiosa. Adrien la miró un segundo.

\- ¿Estás segura de que quieres esto? – dijo Adrien por última vez. Marinette asintió rápidamente y lo besó para corroborar su respuesta. Adrien la besó y se separó de ella. Marinette quedó tumbada en la cama mientras Adrien se ponía de pie para preparase. Con suavidad abrió la bolsita y colocó el preservativo en su miembro. Marinette empezó a ponerse nerviosa. Estaba deseando que aquello ocurriera: estar con el hombre que amaba en cuerpo y alma. Sin embargo era primeriza y tenía miedo de lo que podría ser realmente lo que venía a continuación. Adrien se acercó a ella, poniéndose sobre su cuerpo a cuatro patas, pero se detuvo. La joven lo miraba asustada, y lo último que él quería era que lo hiciera sin tenerlo seguro. – Marinette, no hay por qué hacerlo ahora. Puedo hacerte terminar sin llegar a esto.

\- ¿Acaso tú no quieres? – dijo ella dudosa. Adrien abrió los ojos sorprendido.

\- Claro que quiero. Pero no quiero que estés preocupada mientras nos… unimos de esta forma… - Adrien estaba a la altura de su cara, mirándola algo preocupado. En ese momento todas las preocupaciones de Marinette desaparecieron. Él era el hombre de sus sueños, él era la persona elegida. Junto a él nada podría salir mal.

\- Adelante… - dijo ella dándole un beso.

\- Vale… - Adrien se colocó en la abertura de Marinette. La joven notó su miembro rozando su entrada. Era caliente y suave por el preservativo. Ella lo esperaba entre impaciente y temerosa. Adrien la miraba continuamente, para asegurarse de no hacerle daño y para darle la oportunidad de retractarse si así lo deseaba. Marinette asintió, sonriendo. – De acuerdo, aquí voy…

Y entonces Adrien emprendió la marcha hacia el interior de Marinette. Ella cerró los ojos con expresión dolorosa y apretó los labios. Las manos de la joven se clavaron algo más sobre los hombros de su novio. El chico paró de inmediato.

\- ¿Necesitas que salga? – le preguntó Adrien.

\- No, no, sólo quédate quieto un minuto – le pidió ella con los ojos aún cerrados. Aquello era una sensación dolorosa. Al cabo de unos pocos segundos, el cuerpo de Marinette se amoldó a la forma del miembro de Adrien, mitigándose el dolor. Respirando algo más calmada, le dijo que continuara.

Así, poco a poco y haciendo descansos para que Marinette se acomodara a la situación, llegó la primera sacudida completa. El miembro de Adrien salió y entró suavemente en Marinette. La joven sintió una pequeña punzada de dolor que rápidamente quedó silenciada por una oleada de placer. El rostro de Marinette se tornó salvaje de nuevo y Adrien lo vio. Con más confianza de la que había sentido al principio, Adrien continuó con sus sacudidas. A cada una que hacía, el rostro de Marinette se iba volviendo más electrizante. Sus gemidos y sus movimientos se acompasaron a los suyos. La cavidad de la chica era algo estrecha, pero estaba completamente humedecida, lo que hacía que Adrien sintiera un millar de puntos de placer siendo tocados a la vez. Su voz se volvió más ronca con cada sacudida y sus movimientos más ágiles y repetidos. El mismo calor de la noche anterior apareció sobre él, haciendo notar que estaba cerca del final.

Adrien decidió atacar más fieramente a Marinette, haciendo que ésta arqueara la espalda y cerrara los ojos ante la sensación. Estaba claro que ella estaba cerca también. Lo notaba en sus gemidos, en su voz cada vez más aguda, en el palpitar de su cavidad cada vez que él se movía. Con una mano decidió atrapar uno de sus pechos, haciendo que ella gritara de placer.

\- ¿Cómo vas princesa? – le preguntó entre sacudida y sacudida. Ella entreabrió los ojos y lo miró. Ambos estaban sonrojados y sudorosos.

\- Estoy cerca, pero no sé cuánto – dijo ella. Adrien la miró sin dejar de moverse. Él estaba muy cerca ya, sólo le faltaba el último sprint, pero quería darle el placer de terminar con él. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

Sin mediar palabra, Adrien le sujetó la cara y la besó, dejando que sus lenguas se mezclaran. Al separase, Adrien dio una última sacudida y rápidamente salió de ella, provocándole un grito de placer. Marinette lo miró extrañada, con la cabeza aún algo ida, los colores subidos y el sudor corriendo por su piel. Pero lo que no se esperaba era que Adrien bajara de la cama, la acercara al borde de la misma agarrando sus caderas y plantara su cabeza entre sus piernas. Antes de que Marinette pudiera siquiera analizar qué estaba haciendo, Adrien puso su lengua en la intimidad de ella y lamió.

Una nueva ola de placer corrió por su cuerpo. Aquello era distinto a lo de la noche anterior. La humedad y suavidad de la lengua de él sobre su piel directa hacían que todo lo que pudiera sentir fuera placer. Nada de fricción o irritación sino el placer más directo.

Marinette llevó la mano a la cabeza de Adrien y metió sus dedos en su pelo mientras saboreaba cada movimiento de esa lengua avispada. El chico notaba los efectos que estaba causando en su chica, así que siguió más profunda y rápidamente. Los gemidos de Marinette se intensificaron, se repitieron, hasta quedar como un único grito agudo de placer. De pronto, Marinette sacudió todo su cuerpo, dejando salir un gran último gemido. Adrien supo que había llegado. La intimidad de ella estaba tan húmeda y cálida que no cabía duda alguna. Sin demorarse, Adrien se incorporó y entró velozmente en ella. Marinette lo miró con ojos como platos mientras nuevos gemidos aparecían en su garganta.

Adrien no le había dado tiempo a recomponerse de su orgasmo y ya estaba sacudiéndola para el segundo. El muchacho aceleró la marcha y en apenas unos segundos notó como todo su calor se arremolinaba en su intimidad. Marinette, tan sensible como estaba por lo de antes, empezó a notar un nuevo fuego en ella, más caliente y rápido. Adrien notó cómo el interior de ella palpitaba y se iba apretando cada vez más. Sólo una sacudida más y sería todo suyo. Ambos, con los ojos medio cerrados, la respiración entrecortada y las voces en gemidos de placer, empezaron a acelerar el ritmo.

\- Me voy, me voy… - dijo Adrien yendo tan rápido como le permitían sus piernas.

\- Dámelo… Vente… Vente conmigo… - susurró Marinette entre gemidos.

Y entonces Adrien estalló. Todo su ser salió de él, inundando el preservativo y haciendo palpitar su miembro. Un gemido de placer absoluto se escapó de su garganta.

Gracias al grito de Adrien, Marinette alcanzó el clímax y con la palpitación del miembro de su chico dentro de ella terminó también con un alarido que dejaba en vergüenza al oído apenas unos minutos atrás. Aquél segundo orgasmo hizo que su cuerpo se sintiera flácido y pesado. Además le dio un pequeño ataque de risa que fue secundado por Adrien. Estaba claro que ambos habían alcanzado el cielo.

Con cuidado, Adrien salió de Marinette y se limpió. Ella, por su lado, se giró para mirarlo detenidamente. Su cuerpo dorado, enmarcado por sudor lo hacían el ser más sexi del planeta. Adrien, al sentirse observado la miró. Su mente aún no estaba del todo con él, pero una cosa sí sabía, no podía existir ser más hermoso que ella: Cabello oscuro arremolinado en su sien, ojos azul intenso mirándolo con amor infinito, piel blanca y perfecta cubierta por sudor de pasión, y rostro sonrojado por el momento recién vivido.

Adrien se sentía el ser más afortunado del universo, e igual Marinette. Adrien se sentó a su lado en la cama, la abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – le dijo suavemente.

\- Creo… creo que bien. Un poco molesta por la irritación, pero se me pasará enseguida. – contestó Marinette. Lo miró a los ojos y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Entonces una idea le pasó por la cabeza y rio. Adrien la miró enarcando una ceja.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó sonriendo. Marinette se quitó una lágrima.

\- ¿Te han gustado mis buenos días? – dijo aun riendo. Adrien rio a su vez por el comentario y de pronto se acordó de algo. Hoy tenían clase.

Rápidamente miró el despertador y una gota de sudor frío pasó por su espalda. Marinette notó su tensión y lo miró.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – le dijo. Adrien señaló el despertador. Marinette abrió los ojos y soltó un gritito. – ¡Cielos, el instituto empieza en 15 minutos! Tenemos que ducharnos, arreglarnos y llegar… ¡¿En 15 minutos?! –

\- Vamos, tranquila. Ve yendo a la ducha mientras aviso a mi chófer para que nos venga a recoger aquí. Yo entro ahora… - dijo Adrien mientras alcanzaba su teléfono móvil y marcaba el número.

Marinette se quedó mirando sin poder evitarlo los glúteos tan tersos y firmes que tenía su novio. Le daban ganas de morder…

\- ¿Marinette? – Ella desvió rápidamente la mirada, pero él la había pillado infraganti. Con una media sonrisa y esa mirada pícara de Chat Noir se dirigió a ella y se puso a la altura de sus ojos. – Sé que soy arrebatadoramente sexi, pero si no vas a la ducha llegaremos tarde.

\- No te lo creas tanto gatito… Bien sé que tú tampoco me quitas los ojos de encima – dijo ella de medio lado. Adrien sonrió.

\- Vamos, ve entrando que yo voy enseguida…

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Nos vamos a duchar juntos?! – dijo Marinette tapándose la boca y roja como un tomate.

\- Es para ahorrar tiempo, además ¿no irás a decirme que ahora te preocupa verme desnudo? Y menos después de lo que hemos hecho. – Adrien marcó el número y le guiñó un ojo. Marinette lo miraba roja. – Venga, te prometo que seré bueno… ¿Hola? ¿Françoise?…

Adrien se puso a hablar por teléfono con su chófer mientras ella se dirigió al aseo. Agarró rápidamente la ropa de clase y se recogió el pelo para no mojárselo.

Adrien le había dicho que no tardaría. Esperaba que así fuera, porque sino con los exámenes a la vuelta de la esquina y siendo la clase de química la primera del día, iban a empezar la mañana con mal… ¿Pero que decía? Habían empezado la mañana con buen pie, no mejor aún, con magnífico pie, con maravilloso pie.


	14. Chapter 14: Un plan descabellado

**Capítulo 14: Un plan descabellado**

La clase había comenzado hacía ya diez minutos cuando la puerta del aula se abrió estrepitosamente. Marinette y Adrien, con el rostro rojo del esfuerzo y la respiración agitada, entraron en el aula casi como impulsados dentro. La profesora de física y química los miró de medio lado y cruzó los brazos en su pecho. Su rostro mostraba una clara molestia.

\- Señorita Dupan-Cheng. Señor Agreste. ¿Se han dignado a venir? – dijo la profesora elevando la barbilla con gesto superior. Marinette miró a su alrededor. Todo el aula los miraba. Alya y Nino se miraron y después a los recién llegados con una sonrisa de "os hemos pillado". A su vez, Chloe y Sabrina les regalaron una expresión de absoluto desprecio. A pesar de haber hecho pública la relación, Chloe seguía sin poder soportar verlos juntos. Es más, Marinette aún la pillaba de vez en cuando intentando engatusar a Adrien. Antes le molestaba, pero ahora la joven se divertía viendo como Adrien "salía" de esas situaciones. Al fin y al cabo, cuando no llevaba la máscara de Chat, seguía siendo el chico simpático de siempre, y eso le dificultaba darle esquinazo a Chloe.

\- Ahm… - Marinette pensó una excusa. Al fin y al cabo, decir "hemos llegado tarde porque hemos tenido nuestro primer encuentro íntimo" sonaba a escándalo público.

\- Lo lamentamos señorita. Estábamos dando los últimos retoques a la exposición que tenemos con usted esta tarde y se nos ha echado el tiempo encima. – Adrien sonrió. Se le veía seguro. Como siempre, el alumno modelo. Tan avispado, tan rápido, tan perfecto. Marinette miró a su chico, tan firme, con esa media melena dorada reflejando la luz de la mañana, y esa mirada dulce y buena.

\- De acuerdo, como estamos a una semana de los exámenes finales les voy a dejar entrar. Pero más les vale que el trabajo de esta tarde sea espléndido, señor Agreste. De lo contrario, voy a ponerles una falta en el expediente. Y eso no les conviene. Sobre todo a usted, señorita Dupain-Cheng. – dijo la profesora apuntando directamente a la joven con un dedo acusador. Marinette tragó saliva.

Con un gesto de brazo, la profesora les dio permiso para sentarse en sus pupitres: Adrien con Nino y Alya con Marinette. En cuanto se sentó, Alya se acercó a ella.

\- Así que "ultimando detalles", ¿eh? – dijo la morena con ojos pícaros en un susurro. Marinette se puso colorada y empezó a tartamudear.

\- ¿Qué? Cl-Claro que sí… Estaba-estábamos con el-el trabajo de física… - Marinette había sacado sus lápices y su libreta y empezó a garabatear en ella, esquivando la mirada penetrante de su amiga. Alya, que nunca se daba por vencida, la obligó a mirarla. Agarró sus manos, su rostro y su pelo, analizándolo, y de golpe algo se encendió en su mente. Dando un fuerte golpe en la mesa, se levantó de la silla con la mano en alto.

\- Señorita, estoy muy mareada, ¿puedo ir a la enfermería? Marinette me acompañará. –

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada, Alya tomó la mano de Marinette y ambas salieron de clase, Alya tirando de ella a tal velocidad que por poco le desencajó el brazo del hombro. La profesora, que no había tenido tiempo de contestar a la pregunta se quedó mirando la puerta, extrañada, pero siguió con su clase. Estaba claro que le importaba más su materia que lo que pudieran hacer aquellas "niñas". Adrien y Nino se miraron extrañados al verlas alejarse de tal forma.

Cuando ya estaban lo bastante lejos, Alya empujó a Marinette a una de las paredes del patio y la obligó a sentarse. Marinette, roja como un tomate, no terminaba de entender lo que estaba pasando. Alya estaba de pie frente a ella, con los brazos en jarras y una sonrisa de suficiencia. Marinette se empezó a poner nerviosa.

\- ¿Alya?… - preguntó dubitativa.

\- ¡Tú te has acostado con Adrien! – soltó de golpe la morena. Marinette abrió mucho los ojos y la boca. ¿cómo lo había descubierto? Alya empezó a moverse de un lado para otro emocionada. Cada vez que hablaba gesticulaba de forma exagerada cada palabra que decía. Marinette no era capaz de decir nada, sólo la seguía con la mirada. – Es increíble, ¡por fin! Tanto tiempo detrás de él y ya os habéis liado. Que fuerte, qué fuerte. Aunque la verdad es que si contamos desde que empezasteis a salir habéis sido rápidos pero… Wow, había tanta tensión entre vosotros que me sorprende que no os devorarais directamente en la primera cita. ¡Es increíble! Vaya, necesito que me lo cuentes todo. ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Estás molesta? ¿Qué tal lo has pasado? ¿Es Adrien bueno contigo? ¿Y en la cama? ¿Necesitas algo? Tengo por casa una crema para reducir la irritación si quieres. Oh ¿es la primera vez que os acostáis? Vaya, tienes que ponerme al día ¿Cómo no me lo has dicho en cuanto ha pasado? Soy tu mejor amiga, se supone que debes decirme esas cosas.

\- ¿Cómo lo has sabido? – Acertó a decir Marinette entre toda la marabunta de preguntas de su compañera. Alya se acercó a ella y le sonrió.

\- Oh, vamos nena, lo he supuesto desde el momento en el que has entrado en clase. Soy tu mejor amiga, ¿dejaré de darme cuenta de algo así?

\- Pero ¿cómo? –

\- Muy fácil, al entrar andabas un poco más "abierta" de lo normal. – Marinette se llevó la mano a la cara, tapando su expresión de asombro y de vergüenza. Alya se rio un poco. – Tranquila. Yo me he dado cuenta porque te conozco más que tú misma, así que he notado que había algo raro. Aparte de eso, he visto que tenías ciertas marcas en el cuello y los hombros. Son muy sutiles, pero son pequeños mordiscos. Y ya por último, estaba tu expresión de "tengo un gran secreto vergonzoso, espero que nadie se de cuenta".

Alya sonrió a Marinette, quien estaba estupefacta y con el rostro tapado por la vergüenza. Antes de que pudiera decir ni media palabra, la alarma anti-akumas del centro, que había sido instaurada pocos meses atrás, sonó. Alya y Marinette se miraron y salieron a reunirse con su grupo mientras cada clase se dirigía al salón de actos a refugiarse. Entre la multitud, Marinette se dispersó.

A los cinco minutos, Ladybug y Chat Noir se enfrentaban al nuevo akuma.

-[]-

El akumatizado resultó ser un profesor de colegio al que habían desplazado de centro por motivos de presupuesto. El akuma no fue especialmente difícil. De hecho terminaron con él muy rápido.

El problema vino cuando hora y media después otra alarma saltó, indicando la presencia de un nuevo akuma. Con las energías aún sin recuperar del todo, Ladybug y Chat Noir se lanzaron a la nueva pelea. Con algo más de trabajo que el caso anterior, acabaron con el akuma. En esta ocasión, se trataba de un adolescente al que se le habían roto los auriculares.

Tras esta segunda batalla, Ladybug se acercó a Chat Noir. Estaban sobre uno de los tejados de la plaza de la torre Eiffel. Chat, agotado, miró a su chica llegar a su lado con un grácil salto. Ladybug se sentó a su lado y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, intentando recuperar el aliento. Con un largo suspiro cerró los ojos para inundarse de la tranquilidad del momento.

\- Oye Chat. No te da a ti la impresión de que estos akumas cada vez más recurrentes son algo… - dijo Ladybug con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Estúpidos? – dijo Chat con igual expresión.

\- Sí. Es como si Hawkmoth quisiera agotarnos físicamente antes de lanzarnos su verdadero ataque. Y para ello aprovecha cualquier ocasión, incluso aunque sean tan simples que hagan que el akuma sea débil. –

\- Yo también lo he pensado… - dijo Chat Noir con la vista perdida en el horizonte. El viento movía su cabello que refulgía con la luz del mediodía. – Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer? Seguimos sin tener pistas sobre Hawkmoth, así que no nos es posible atacarlo directamente. Pero seguir así es un despropósito. Está claro que a este ritmo seremos una presa fácil enseguida.

\- Es cierto. Por eso necesitamos un plan… - dijo cogitativa Ladybug.

\- ¿Se te ocurre algo? – le preguntó Chat, mirándola. Ladybug asintió, pero tenía cara triste y preocupada. El felino la miró compungido y la abrazó con fuerza. Estaba claro que lo que fuera que se le había ocurrido no era bueno.

\- Preferiría seguir pensándolo. Con un poco de suerte se me ocurrirá algo mejor. Pero si al final no surge, si finalmente todo se tuerce, este será la única opción. Pero es muy arriesgado… - dijo ella mirando al suelo. Chat tomó su cara entre sus manos y la miró a los ojos. Ella le devolvió una mirada preocupada.

\- Sea lo que sea, podremos con ello, juntos. Como siempre. Ladybug y Chat Noir. Adrien y Marinette. – dijo, y con suavidad le dio un beso. Ladybug se lo quedó mirando unos instantes mientras un pensamiento rondaba su cabeza "tal vez no podamos volver a contar con Chat Noir y Ladybug… nunca más".

-[]-

16:42 – Colegio Françoise-Dupont

\- ¡Ohhhhhh! ¡NO RECUERDO NADAAAAAA! – gritaba histérica Marinette en la puerta del aula de física y química. Con gestos exagerados iba pasando velozmente las hojas de papel con cientos de datos apuntados. – ¿Las fuerzas de Van der Walls son las fuertes o las débiles? ¿Qué diferencia había entre enlace iónico y covalente? ¿Tenían que ver los átomos de Hidrógeno en la realización de los enlaces? ¿Y las valencias?

Adrien, sonriendo de medio lado, se acercó a ella por la espalda y le dio un abrazo mientras besaba su cabeza. Marinette lo miró de reojo y suspiró. Se llevó los papeles a la frente y se golpeó varias veces con ellos. Adrien rio levemente, haciendo vibrar la espalda de Marinette.

\- Respira princesa. Sólo estás nerviosa porque este trabajo es la mitad de la nota final, pero las respuestas a todas esas preguntas ya te las sabes. – Adrien pegó su rostro al cabello de Marinette e inspiró para captar su aroma. Marinette sintió un escalofrío por la espalda. Asintió. – Bien. Ahora, inspira y espira.

Haciendo lo que él le decía, Marinette intentó calmarse. Sabía que no tenía sentido ponerse tan nerviosa. A pesar de sus obligaciones como héroes de París, ambos habían ido preparando aquella presentación con tiempo y la habían trabajado con dedicación. Habían repetido tantas veces la presentación que ambos se sabían incluso la parte del otro. Pero ahora que eran los siguientes en entrar a hacer la exposición, su mente había decidido quedarse en blanco. Marinette notó el tacto y el calor que desprendía su novio en su espalda. Junto a Adrien nada malo podía…

\- Señorita Dupan-Cheg, señor Agreste, su turno. – dijo una voz desde el interior de la sala.

\- ¡AHHHH! ¡Ya nos toca! Maldita sea, ¿cuáles eran las valencias del nitrógeno?

\- Jajajaja. Vamos Marinette. Todo va a salir a la perfección. Confío en ti. – Adrien le tendió la mano y juntos entraron al aula.

-[]-

Marinette salió del aula dando brincos como una cabritilla por la pradera, sujetando la ficha con la nota final de su trabajo. Al salir, Alya le hizo un gesto con la mano. Adrien y Marinette se juntaron con sus amigos en un segundo.

\- Veo que te ha ido bien, ¿eh? – dijo Alya con media sonrisa. Marinette asintió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Adrien no podía dejar de sonreír al verla. Estaba claro que les iban a poner buena nota, lo llevaban muy trabajado pero la forma de desenvolverse de la muchacha había dejado impresionada a la profesora, y eso es lo que les había dado la puntuación máxima. Él se sentía el chico más afortunado del mundo. Tenía a la chica más ingeniosa y maravillosa del mundo con él. Y verla así de feliz y risueña le alegraba el día. – A ver, enséñamela. Vaya, un 9.9. ¡Es genial! Con esto optáis a matrícula, ¿no?

\- Sí. Parece ser que por ahora sólo hay otro grupo con opción a matrícula. – dijo Adrien.

\- ¿Ah, sí?... ¿Quién será? – dijo con retintín Alya mientras sacaba su propia ficha de calificaciones. Marinette se la quitó de golpe y la miró.

\- ¡Un 9.8! ¡Genial! Cuanto me alegro. Con un poco de suerte nuestros equipos se llevarán las dos matrículas del aula – dijo Marinette dando un abrazo a su amiga.

De pronto, la alarma anti-akumas volvió a sonar. Marinette miró a Adrien quien le devolvió una mirada cansada.

\- ¿Otra vez? – dijo Nino acercándose a su novia. Ambos tenían expresión derrotada. Era evidente que ninguno de los cuatro había podido recomponerse del todo del estrés de esos últimos días. Y evidentemente, los que peor lo llevaban eran Ladybug y Chat Noir, que siempre asistían los primeros y se iban los últimos ante cualquier ataque – Llevan unos días que no paran de llegar akumas. Esto ya cansa…

\- Qué me vas a contar – dijo Adrien llevándose la mano al cuello y girando la cabeza para soltar la tensión acumulada esos días.

\- Bueno, es hora de salir de aquí. – dijo Alya mirando con intenciones a Nino. Este asintió. – Chicos, nosotros nos vamos por nuestra cuenta, ¿os importa?

\- ¿Eh? – Adrien arqueó la ceja.

\- Claro que no. Nosotros también nos vamos ya. – dijo Marinette mientras agarraba el antebrazo de Adrien y lo empujaba escaleras abajo para ir a los servicios.

Al poco, Chat Noir salió al encuentro del akumatizado mientras Ladybug entregaba los miráculos del zorro y la tortuga a Alya y Nino.

Cuando llegaron a la escena, Chat estaba apoyado en el suelo, respirando con dificultad por el cansancio mientras con una mano movía su bastón a modo de escudo frente a los puñetazos que una especie de gólem de amatista lanzaba contra él.

\- ¿Qué hacemos Ladybug? – preguntó Rena Rouge. Ladybug analizó rápidamente la situación y se giró hacia Caparace.

\- Caparace, ve a ayudar a Chat Noir. Protégelo. Mientras, Rena y yo iremos por la retaguardia del akumatizado. Hay que encontrar el akuma y destruirlo antes de que se nos agote el tiempo.

Caparace asintió y se lanzó desde la balaustrada hacia su compañero de batalla. Mientras, Ladybug y Rena Rouge se movieron a través de los tejados de la calle para llegar a la parte trasera del monstruo.

La mariquita no dejaba de mirar al akumatizado, buscando el objeto clave que tuviera escondido el akuma, pero no daba con él. No había colgantes, ni sombreros ni cinturones. Nada que sobresaliera o llamara la atención.

Antes de llegar al final de la calle, Ladybug miró de soslayo hacia Chat Noir. Caparace lo había protegido con un escudo en forma de cúpula. Ella respiró aliviada.

\- ¡Ladybug! Mira – dijo Rena Rouge señalando al akumatizado. Ladybug miró en la dirección que le marcaba y se dio cuenta de una pequeña lágrima de amatista tallada que estaba incrustada en la zona del corazón. Tenía que ser eso. Ladybug asintió. Juntas bajaron de los tejados y se escondieron tras unos coches.

\- Bien visto Rena Rouge. Veamos qué hacer. ¡Lucky Charm! – dijo Ladybug lanzando su yoyó al cielo. De un fulgor rojizo apareció un espejo de mano. Ladybug lo miró enarcando una ceja. – Pero… ¿qué?

\- Ladybug, hay que moverse. Los chicos están a punto de caer – la voz de Rena estaba cubierta de preocupación. Ladybug se giró hacia sus compañeros y vio cómo Caparace estaba a punto de ceder. El escudo se estaba resquebrajado en la base. Un par de toques más…

\- No perdamos más tiempo. – Ladybug se echó el espejo al cinturón y salió corriendo hacia el gólem. A su paso, buscaba aquella pista, ese detonante que le hiciera entender cómo usar el espejo del Lucky Charm, pero nada parecía encajar con él.

Ya a los pies del akumatizado, Rena Rouge lanzó una honda de viento hacia el gólem impidiendo que lanzara una nueva estocada contra Caparace, quien temblaba por el sobreesfuerzo. Chat Noir estaba tras él, apoyado con el codo en el suelo mientras con el dorso de la mano se limpiaba la sangre que se escapaba por la comisura de su boca. Apenas podía respirar bien y tenía el cuerpo agarrotado.

Caparace deshizo el escudo, cayendo derrotado e inconsciente al lado de su compañero. Ladybug se lanzó hacia ellos, agarrando con un brazo a Caparace y con el otro a Chat Noir que intentaba recomponerse, y se lanzó a uno de los soportales más lejos de la batalla. Aquello iba mal. Muy mal.

Ladybug se acercó a Caparace, dejándolo escondido y bien apoyado mientras le comprobaba el pulso y la respiración. Respiró aliviada al ver que estaba bien.

\- My Lady, tenemos que volver a la lucha – Chat tosió. Se tapó la boca con el dorso de la mano, pero no pudo engañar a Ladybug, quien se lanzó hacia él al ver la sangre. Le tocó el pecho y el gatito hizo una mueca de dolor.

\- Chat… - dijo ella preocupada. El joven le sonrió de medio lado y levantó los hombros

\- Hay que volver a la lucha, no podemos dejar a Rena Rouge sola. –

\- No. _Yo_ vuelvo a la lucha. Tú te quedas aquí – le contestó ella dando media vuelta –

\- ¡¿Qué?! No puedes dejarme aquí. Me necesitas. – Chat la miraba muy serio. Ella no se movió.

\- Tú te quedas aquí. – dijo ella sin volverse, muy seria. Chat le puso la mano en el hombro con intención de obligarla a mirarle, pero ella no se movió.

\- De eso nada. No pienso dejarte sola. –

\- ¡Adrien! – dijo ella mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba intentando contener las lágrimas de rabia. Por el fondo, Rena Rouge saltaba entre cascotes y trozos de vehículos, esquivando los puñetazos, uno tras otro. Chat Noir la soltó. Nunca lo había llamado por su nombre cuando estaba transformado, y eso le daba miedo – Hazlo por Caparace, hazlo por Rena Rouge, hazlo por París… y hazlo por mí. Quédate. Voy a tener que hacer algo que no quiero, algo terriblemente difícil y doloroso, y no podré si sé que no estás a salvo…

\- No puedes pedirme esto. No puedes pedirme que simplemente me quede aquí de brazos cruzados mientras tú te arriesgas por nosotros, por mí.

\- Es que no es eso lo que te pido – Ladybug se giró. El rostro rojo de impotencia y los ojos llorosos. Chat tragó saliva. – Te pido que veles por tu compañero. Que te protejas ante todo lo que surja. Que te mantengas a salvo. Que sobrevivas. Y que cuando sea el momento oportuno, ataques.

\- ¡Ladybug! – Rena Rouge gritó su nombre. Ella se giró para verla. Tenía que volver a su lado. Se giró hacia su chico y le vio expresión de duda.

\- Sé que ahora mismo no me entiendes, pero esto es lo correcto. Tienes que sobrevivir… Porque tendrás que rescatarme. – Ladybug se lanzó hacia él y le dio un beso mientras con sus brazos rodeó el cuello de su chico en un abrazo desesperado. Aquel fue un beso intenso, fuerte, de despedida. Una lágrima se derramó por la cara de Chat Noir, quien la abrazó en un intento de mantenerla a su lado. Ladybug se separó de un empujón y volvió a la pelea sin mirar atrás. Chat se quedó mirándola con el rostro descompuesto. Una punzada de dolor le atravesó el pecho y lo dobló en el sitio. Arrodillado en el suelo intentó recomponerse y tomar aire. Con los ojos nublados miró a su amada quien se puso al lado de su compañera.

\- Marinette… ¿en qué piensas? - susurró Chat. Algo estaba yendo mal desde el primer minuto, pero esta vez estaba asustado de verdad.

-[]-

Ladybug llegó a la altura de Rena Rouge, quien respiraba con dificultad y se quitaba el sudor de la frente. Al oírla llegar se giró hacia ella para decirle algo, pero el gólem le lanzó un puñetazo que la empujó contra una de las paredes de la zona, dejándola inconsciente. Con horror, Ladybug intentó alcanzarla, pero le resultaba imposible con aquél ser interponiéndose.

Ladybug miró a su alrededor. Agarró el espejo de su cinturón y buscó entre aquel montón de escombros la solución que se suponía que debía darle el Lucky Charm.

El gólem se lanzó hacia ella. Ladybug saltó rápidamente hacia un lado, evitando su agarre. La mano del gólem se quedó atrapada en el asfalto donde lo había golpeado, pero al cabo de unos segundos, volvió a liberarla.

Entonces la mirada de Ladybug detectó el punto en el que el Lucky Charm iba a intervenir. De pronto, el rostro de Ladybug pasó de la preocupación al alivio. Había una solución. No tendría que llevar a cabo ese plan tan descabellado, no tendría que entregarse a Hawkmoth, ni tendría que perder a Tikki para poder encontrar su escondite. Sólo tenía que seguir los pasos de su ataque especial, como en anteriores ocasiones.

Con un gran salto se puso sobre uno de los tejados medio derruidos de la calle. Con fuerza, lanzó el espejo contra el mismo y lo rompió en mil pedazos. Agarró el fragmento más grande y lo comprobó. Sí, aquél valdría. Entonces silbó hacia el akuma.

\- ¡Eh! Estoy aquí monstruo estúpido. – dijo saludándolo con una sonrisa críptica.

El gólem corrió hacia ella gritando al cielo y lanzó un puñetazo contra la pared del edificio. Ladybug saltó hacia él, pasando por encima y encaramándose a su espalda. El gólem alzó los brazos hacia sus hombros, pero no era capaz de alcanzarla. Entonces ella, rápida como sólo los miraculous permitían, se movió hacia el pecho del ser y clavó el espejo en la joya púrpura que se rajó.

El gólem soltó un grito de dolor y se deshizo en cientos de cristales purpuras que fueron llevados por el viento. Ladybug frunció el ceño. ¿Dónde estaba el akumatizado?

De pronto, de entre los reflejos púrpuras apareció una pluma negra. Ladybug abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Una pluma? Un momento, si ese ser pertenecía a un aliado de Hawkmoth creado por Mayura… ¿dónde estaba el akumatizado?

Y entonces, un golpe seco la dejó inconsciente.

.

.

.

_Nota: Mayura, una supervillana con el poder de crear aliados para los villanos akumatizados, utiliza las plumas de su abanico para establecer un enlace mental con una persona que está pasando por una gran desesperación. La pluma entra en contacto con un objeto de la persona y ésta crea de él un aliado._


	15. Chapter 15: ¿Qué ha pasado?

**Capítulo 15: ¿Qué ha pasado?**

Ladybug abrió los ojos muy lentamente, pero sólo había oscuridad a su alrededor. ¿Qué había pasado? Todo lo que recordaba era haber roto la amatista del gólem y, después, …

\- ¡Ahhhh! – Un dolor agudo le atravesó la cabeza como un puñal. Intentó llevarse las manos a la cabeza, pero no pudo. Miró a sus brazos con una punzada de terror: Estaba encadenada. Piernas y brazos estaban encadenados a la pared de una sala de piedra lisa y pulida. Sin embargo seguía transformada, lo cual era un alivio. Suspiró. – Pero ¿qué?...

Hizo el ademán de tirar de las cadenas, pero cada sacudida le provocaba otra nueva onda de dolor. Respiró hondo. "De acuerdo, paso por paso. Si quiero salir de aquí tengo que averiguar _qué_ es aquí. ¿Dónde estoy?" se preguntó. Había muy poca luz, de forma que casi no podía ver nada, pero con la vista acostumbrada era capaz de vislumbrar ciertas formas. En el centro de la sala había una especie de pasillo o puente y a sus lados se veían siluetas largas que unían techo y suelo, tal vez columnas. Y en el fondo se veía un bulto negro, grande y alargado.

\- Maldita sea. No reconozco nada relevante… Si al menos pudiera llegar al yoyó… - Ladybug se estiró, intentando alcanzarlo, pero antes de siquiera acercarse un ruido de engranajes sonó en la sala.

La joven se quedó quieta como una estatua mientras intentaba descubrir la procedencia del sonido. No tardó mucho en descubrirlo porque enfrente de ella, al fondo de la estancia, una puerta se abrió y una luz cegadora apareció. Marinette apartó la mirada rápidamente haciendo que otra vez le doliera la cabeza. Parpadeando, intentó acostumbrarse a la luz. Volvió a mirar al frente, en donde una figura esbelta empezaba a acercarse a ella. Los pasos resonaban en la amplitud del lugar y junto a ellos se oía el repiqueteo de un bastón. Ladybug miró más fijamente y entonces lo entendió.

\- Hawkmoth – dijo con la voz entrecortada y los ojos abiertos como platos. Una parte de ella sabía que aquello era lo más lógico para su situación, es decir, ¿quién más la habría encadenado a la pared? Pero la asustaba. Había caído. Finalmente, la gran heroína de París había caído y estaba sola.

\- Hola Ladybug… - contestó sonriendo. Dando una palmada, la sala se iluminó, haciendo que Ladybug soltara un gemido de dolor. Parpadeó para acostumbrarse a la nueva cantidad de luz mientras el martilleo en su cabeza se iba haciendo más recurrente. - ¿Qué tal tu estancia? ¿Estás cómoda? –

\- Preferiría estar suelta, la verdad. Las cadenas pesan un poco – dijo ella intentando no mostrar debilidad. Hawkmoth rio. Ladybug le sostuvo la mirada desafiante y le habló lentamente. – No te voy a dar mi miraculous.

\- Ohh, sí que lo harás querida, lo harás. –

Hawkmoth se acercó a ella tanto que era capaz de apreciar la joya de la mariposa en su cuello. Ladybug tragó saliva. Muy despacio, sin apartar la vista de ella, él estiró el brazo y lo acercó a sus pendientes. "No, por favor" pensó ella mientras alejaba la cabeza de él todo lo que podía. Hawkmoth rio de nuevo y dejó caer el brazo, sin siquiera haber tocado el miraculous. Ladybug lo miró extrañada.

\- El miraculous de la mariquita no me sirve solo. Necesito que atraigas a Chat Noir ante mí. Sólo cuando sepa que ha caído en la trampa te quitaré esos malditos pendientes. – dijo apretando los dientes con rabia.

\- Él sabe que es una trampa, así que no vendrá hasta mí. – Ladybug miró al suelo intentando que su enemigo no viera su rostro. Podía desear que no apareciera, podía esperar que no se arriesgara, pero no lo haría. Sabía de sobra que Chat Noir siempre iría a por ella. Igual que ella siempre iría hasta él. Y en parte, contaba con ello.

\- Imposible. Todos hemos visto como los dos grandes héroes de París se "enamoraban" – dijo haciendo las comillas con los dedos en forma de burla. – Ese pretencioso vendrá a por ti, estoy seguro.

"_Beep, beep_" sonó en la sala. Marinette abrió mucho los ojos. El primer pitido. No tardaría mucho en destransformarse. No podía permitir que aquel hombre viera su verdadero rostro. No podía.

\- Maldita sea – dijo Hawkmoth para sorpresa de ella. – Tengo que tender el señuelo antes de que te destransformes. –

Se giró rápidamente y llamó a Mayura. A los pocos segundos, la portadora del miraculous del pavo real estaba dentro de la sala y traía consigo una cámara de vídeo. Ladybug miró aquel objeto infernal con rabia. Mayura le sonrió y encendió la cámara.

De pronto, el rostro de Hawkmoth apareció en todas las pantallas existentes de París, resonando su voz por todas las calles, esquinas y establecimientos existentes. Mayura enfocaba directamente a Ladybug, mientras el villano hablaba a su lado. Los ciudadanos de París se agruparon frente a las pantallas, aterrados. ¿Cómo podía haber sido vencida la protectora de París? Era impensable que Ladybug perdiera una batalla. Por eso, verla rendida ante Hawkmoth sin poder hacer nada provocó un terror colectivo. La gente gritaba, se abrazaba a sus seres queridos o lloraba desconsolada por miedo a la catástrofe que se avecinaba.

Entonces Hawkmoth comenzó su discurso:

_ ¡Bonjour parisinos! Como podéis ver, tengo en mi poder a la Gran heroína de París. Por esto hago un llamamiento al eterno compañero de Ladybug: Chat Noir, si quieres salvar a quien esté bajo la máscara, ven a buscarla a la zona superior de la Torre Eiffel. Y date prisa felino, porque mi paciencia ya se ha agotado_.

La transmisión se cortó y el pánico corrió como la pólvora por las calles de París. Ladybug había sido el salvavidas del pueblo durante dos años y ahora ya no estaba. La gente llamaba a gritos a Chat Noir, buscándolo y rogándole que salvara a Ladybug. Sin embargo, no había respuesta. Nadie sabía nada del gato protector de la ciudad.

Mientas tanto, en la guarida de Hawkmoth, Mayura apagó la cámara y la dejó en una repisa cercana. Con ligereza se acercó a su compañero y le susurró algo al oído. Éste sonrió y asintió. Mayura hizo una inclinación de cabeza y se dirigió al ascensor por el que ambos habían venido, desapareciendo de la estancia a los pocos minutos.

Hawkmoth se acercó a Ladybug con el bastón en mano apuntando hacia ella. Ladybug lo miró preocupada sin poder evitarlo. Sabía qué había en la joya del bastón. Otro pitido sonó con eco en la sala.

\- Muy bien señorita. Se te acaba el tiempo. Tú y yo vamos a jugar un poco antes de que te destransformes – dijo Hawkmoth con una media sonrisa. Ladybug abrió los ojos con miedo. Los esfuerzos por parecer segura de sí misma se esfumaron como el humo.

\- ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Qué ganas haciendo daño a los demás? – dijo con la voz quebrada. Tenía los ojos hinchados por las lágrimas y el rostro rojo de ira e impotencia.

\- No gano nada haciendo daño a los demás. – dijo Hawkmoth encogiéndose de hombros – pero son daños colaterales para hacerme con vuestros miraculous.

\- No lo entiendo, ¿Para qué quieres mi miraculous? –

\- ¿El tuyo solo? Para nada. El miraculous de la creación y el de la destrucción combinados… para pedir mi deseo. – dijo él, apretando los dientes con enfado. Volvió a apuntarla con el bastón. Ella, nerviosa, hizo otra pregunta para distraerlo.

\- ¡¿Qué deseo puede ser tan importante como para poner en riesgo la vida de millones de personas?! – gritó con rabia.

\- Eso no es de tu incumbencia niña. Ahora, escúchame, vas a ayudarme a conseguir el prodigio del gato y tras eso, me entregarás el tuyo propio. – Ladybug abrió los ojos asustada.

Hawkmoth abrió la joya de la empuñadura para dejar salir el akuma. De pronto, un gran estruendo hizo temblar todo el lugar, haciendo que Hawkmoth perdiera temporalmente el equilibrio y la joya de la empuñadura de su bastón se cerrara con la vibración. El portador del miraculous de la mariposa se giró sobre sí mismo para ver la procedencia del sonido y comprobó como por la zona de techo tras él se abría un gran boquete por el entraba un enorme torrente de luz. Ladybug apartó la vista unos instantes ante la cantidad de luz natural que entraba por el hueco mientras Hawkmoth se llevaba la mano al rostro en forma de visera para taparse los ojos y poder mirar hacia aquel lugar.

De pronto unas figuras rápidas como el viento entraron por el agujero, viéndose sólo como sombras ágiles en medio del océano de luz creado por la abertura.

Un golpe sordo sonó contra el suelo. Ladybug miró al frente justo para ver como el bastón de Chat Noir se interponía entre ella y Hawkmoth. Al instante, el propio Chat Noir apareció delante de ella, empuñando el bastón contra Hawkmoth, con los ojos ardiendo por la ira y los dientes apretados en una mueca de odio y dolor. Ladybug abrió los ojos asustada, nunca había visto así a Chat Noir. Todo su cuerpo estaba crispado, como si fuera a saltar hacia su oponente en cualquier momento, respiraba con dificultad, como si intentara controlarse, y el halo a su alrededor rezumaba odio y deseos de venganza.

\- No. Te. Atrevas. A. Tocarla – dijo Chat con un odio más oscuro que su traje tiñendo cada palabra. Ladybug lo llamó en un susurro, pero Chat no se movió para mirarla.

\- ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo has…? – susurró Hawkmoth sorprendido. El polvo que había aparecido por culpa del derrumbamiento empezó a asentarse. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba rodeado por Rena Rouge y Caparace, quienes miraban la escena enfurecidos y entristecidos a la vez. Hawkmoth volvió a mirar a Chat quien seguía en esa actitud desafiante frente a él. - ¿Cómo has descubierto dónde estábamos?

Chat Noir por toda contestación sacó una especie de usb que llevaba enganchando al bastón. Ladybug suspiró aliviada.

-[]-

**10 minutos antes…**

\- ¡Marinette! – Adrien abrió los ojos de golpe y se incorporó. Al hacerlo notó un fuerte dolor en el pecho que le hizo toser. Su cabeza le repiqueteaba y le dolía allí donde se había golpeado al caer al suelo.

\- Ey chico, con cuidado, te has dado un buen golpe al desmayarte – comentó Plagg a su lado.

\- ¡Plagg! ¿Qué ha pasado? – comentó preocupado. El kwami se puso frente a él y se encogió de hombros.

\- Sé tanto como tú Adrien. Pero por los destrozos que hay aquí, no parece que Ladybug haya acabado el akuma. –

\- Tenemos que encontrarla Plagg. – dijo preocupado. Con un gesto rápido, abrió su camisa. – tengo queso en el bolsillo interno. Métete en él y come lo que necesites para recuperar energía cuanto antes. Tenemos que ir a por ella.

Con un sobreesfuerzo se puso de pie y salió de su escondrijo detrás de los cascotes de la batalla. Miró a su alrededor buscando a su amada, pero no la vio. Lo único que sí encontró fue a Alya y Nino, abrazados y sentados a la sombra de un edificio. Ambos estaban magullados y se sujetaban el torso con molestia. Asustado, Adrien salió corriendo hacia ellos, que aún no se habían percatado de su presencia.

\- ¡Alya! ¡Nino! – gritó.

Los susodichos se giraron en redondo para ver quién los llamaba. Al principio se sorprendieron, pero al momento se alegraron de ver a su amigo allí con ellos.

\- Eh, tío. ¿Estás bien? – dijo Nino preocupado al ver a su amigo herido y con sangre en la comisura de los labios. Adrien lo abrazó, provocándole una mueca de dolor a su compañero. Luego se agachó hacia Alya, que parecía más herida que su pareja, y la abrazó también. La joven tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados de llorar.

\- Sí Nino, gracias. ¿Y vosotros? – preguntó Adrien. Alya contuvo un nuevo llanto y asintió intentando recomponerse. Se sujetaba el lateral derecho del torso donde se veía una gran marca rojiza en la camisa a cuadros. Nino se agachó de nuevo junto a ella y la abrazó. Alya apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y una lágrima se le escapó de los ojos cerrados, recorriendo su mejilla hasta la camiseta de su novio.

\- Estamos bien, hermano. –

\- ¿Pero qué hacéis aquí? ¿Por qué no estáis en el refugio antiakumas? – dijo mirándolos directamente. Nino miró a su chica que seguía sin abrir los ojos. Después suspiró.

\- Es… complicado de explicar – Nino se pasó la mano por la cabeza en un pequeño tic de estrés. Al hacerlo, Adrien pudo ver claramente como su amigo portaba en su muñeca el miraculous de la tortuga. Entonces una pieza en su cabeza hizo "clic". Miró al cuello de Alya y entre los pliegues de la camisa pudo ver el collar del zorro.

Todos los momentos vividos con sus compañeros volvieron a su mente vívidos y reales, mostrándole cada pequeño detalle y enseñándole cómo era evidente quienes habían sido sus compañeros de batalla. Cada gesto, cada comentario, cada acción cobró sentido en su cabeza.

\- ¿Caparace? – susurró Adrien con los ojos como platos. Nino se congeló en el asiento mientras que Alya abría los ojos y los miraba por turnos con expresión de preocupación. Adrien se giró hacia ella y señalando su colgante le dijo – Rena Rouge…

Alya se llevó las manos a la cara y empezó a llorar. Nino la agarró de los hombros en un abrazo consolador. Adrien los miró preocupado. ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí?

\- Sois los héroes de París… - susurró el rubio más para sí que para ellos. Alya se giró hacia él súbitamente.

\- ¡YA NO! – gritó apesumbrada la joven - NO HEMOS SIDO LO SUFICIENTEMENTE BUENOS… ¡YO NO HE SIDO LO SUFICIENTEMENTE BUENA! Ladybug me confió su vida, me pidió que la cubriera y y… Y NO FUI CAPAZ. – Alya se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba por los sollozos. El terror se apoderó de Adrien. Marinette estaba con Rena Rouge cuando perdió la consciencia. Y ahora ella le estaba diciendo que había fallado a Ladybug, que había fallado a Marinette… Eso significaba que…

\- La he dejado sola… - dijo Adrien. Una punzada de dolor le atravesó el pecho y le hizo arrodillarse estrepitosamente. Alya y Nino se lanzaron hacia él para sostenerlo. Adrien respiraba entrecortadamente.

\- ¿Qué? ¿A quién has dejado sola? – preguntó Nino enarcando una ceja.

\- Sea quien sea estará bien Adrien – comentó Alya preocupada por su amigo. Adrien negó con la cabeza, pero no podía articular palabra en ese momento. Necesitaba recuperar el aliento. – Pero dime, ¿Por qué no estás en el refugio?

Alya lo miraba intrigada. La vena periodística salía a relucir incluso en las situaciones más complejas. Adrien tomó una nueva bocanada de aire. El frío de la calle le ayudó a tranquilizar la palpitación de su pecho. Miró a sus amigos con temor. No sabía si decirles la verdad o no. Si lo hacía estaría traicionando la confianza que había puesto en él Ladybug. Sin embargo, … "_Que te mantengas a salvo. Que sobrevivas. Y que cuando sea el momento oportuno, ataques. Sé que ahora mismo no me entiendes, pero esto es lo correcto. Tienes que sobrevivir… Porque tendrás que rescatarme_" Las palabras de Ladybug resonaron en su mente claras y diáfanas. Aquello le había asustado desde el primer momento. Sin embargo, ahora les veía el sentido. Ella había visto que no iban a poder con ello, que no iban a ganar, así que le había encomendado ir a por ella cuando todo fracasara. Pero para poder rescatarla, para poder encontrarla, necesitaría ayuda.

\- Es largo de explicar también, así que será más rápido si os lo muestro. El tiempo corre en nuestra contra, y tenemos que dar con ella antes de que sea tarde. – dijo incorporándose de nuevo.

Nino y Alya lo miraron sin entender. Con un suspiro de resignación, Adrien alzó la mano en la que llevaba el anillo y gritó: "Plagg, transfórmame".

Ante los incrédulos ojos de Alya y Nino, Adrien Agreste se transformó en Chat Noir. Alya se llevó las manos a la boca para tapar su expresión de asombro, mientras que Nino simplemente no podía dejar de mirar a su amigo de arriba abajo.

\- Wow – dijo el chico por toda respuesta. Adrien, mucho más fuerte ahora gracias a los efectos del traje, se puso a su altura para hablarles seriamente.

\- Chicos, sé que esto es muchísimo que procesar ahora mismo, pero necesito que os centréis. Ladybug está sola, seguramente en manos de Hawkmoth, y nosotros llevamos un tiempo fuera de combate. No sé cuánto exactamente, lo que hace todo esto aún más peligroso para ella. Os necesito para que me ayudéis a encontrarla. Yo solo no puedo hacer esto.

\- Cuenta con nosotros amigo. – dijo Nino confiado. Alya miró al suelo antes de contestar.

\- No sé Adrien… No he sido capaz de ayudarla cuando más me necesitaba. Tal vez no debería acompañaros, sería sólo un estorbo. – Alya se apretó el brazo como intentando reprimir sus pensamientos.

\- Alya. Tú NUNCA serás un estorbo. Nadie te echa la culpa de nada de lo ocurrido aquí. ¿Me oyes? Lo has hecho lo mejor que pudiste. Ninguno de nosotros pudo enfrentarse a esta situación, ¿por qué te martirizas tú? Eres la mejor reportera que haya habido nunca en París y eres la mejor Rena Rouge que existirá jamás. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque eres la gran compañera de Ladybug, su arma secreta. Y porque ella puso su fe en ti. Así que si quieres demostrar algo al mundo hoy, que sea tu entereza y fortaleza, que sea tu valor, no el miedo o la decepción. Tu eres grande Alya, con y sin máscara. Y Ladybug te necesita.

Alya sonrió a su amigo y asintió con la cabeza. Con ayuda de Nino se puso en pie.

\- Bien chicos, ¿dónde están vuestros kwamis? – comentó Chat Noir. Alya y Nino señalaron hacia una pastelería donde los dos chiquitines estaban poniéndose las botas a base de pasteles y bollos. Chat sonrió, estaba claro que necesitaban energía. Con un llamamiento de sus compañeros, los kwamis se dirigieron a ellos.

\- Estamos listos – comentó el kwami del zorro.

Chat hizo un gesto con la mano para decirles que se transformaran. Con un asentimiento, ambos compañeros se transformaron, estando ya listos para la batalla.

\- Bien Chat, ¿qué hacemos? – dijo Rena Rouge poniendo los brazos en jarras. Chat se llevó las manos a la cabeza, rascándosela en un gesto instintivo y sacudiendo su cabello con nerviosismo. Se puso a dar vueltas de un lado para otro.

\- ¡Agh! ¡No lo sé! Tengo que localizar a Ladybug, pero no sé cómo. Ella me dijo que necesitaba que yo sobreviviera al ataque para poder rescatarla. Sé que suena raro, pero es lo que me dijo. Y sin embargo, no sé cómo hacerlo. Debió dejarme alguna pista, pero ¿dónde?

De pronto, se oyó un pequeño "clic" y algo metálico chocó contra el suelo. Todos se giraron para ver qué era aquello. Al hacerlo pudieron apreciar un pequeño rectángulo rojo con lunares negros al que iba enganchado una cadena rota en el cierre.

Chat se acercó al objeto y al tomarlo se percató de que era un usb con el diseño de Ladybug. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja sacó su bastón y colocó el usb en una hendidura que había encima de la pantalla.

\- ¿Qué es? – preguntó Rena Rouge acercándose a él para mirar con más atención. Mientras tanto, Chat tamborileaba el suelo con el pie, impaciente. Necesitaba saber si estaba en lo correcto. Tras unos instantes de carga, la pantalla verdosa de su bastón mostró un punto parpadeante en un lugar del mapa. Chat dio un pequeño salto de alegría.

\- Es la pieza que faltaba. Sabía que Ladybug tenía que haberme dejado una pista. Es un rastreador de su yoyó. ¿Ves esas líneas? Hay que seguir ese recorrido hasta llegar al punto luminoso.

\- Ohh ya veo – comentó ella sorprendida.

\- ¿Y de dónde ha salido, por cierto? – comentó Caparace mirando con curiosidad el instrumento. Chat se encogió de hombros.

\- Supongo que Ladybug me lo puso al cuello cuando se despedía de mí antes. E imagino que al agitarme ahora el pelo, se habrá soltado. – dijo mientras movía el bastón en 360º para ver qué dirección marcaba el localizador. Justo cuando había localizado el camino a seguir, Rena Rouge se puso delante de él con los brazos cruzados y lo miró enfadada.

\- Un momento… Si tú eres Chat Noir… y Ladybug se "despidió" de ti… - dijo ella remarcando la palabra _despidió_ \- ¡¿Estás engañando a Marinette?!

\- ¡¿Qué?! NO. ¡Jamás haría eso! – dijo él incrédulo.

\- Pues yo vi perfectamente como Ladybug y tú os liabais tras una misión hace unos días. – aseguró Rena Rouge. Chat se llevó la mano a los ojos con cansancio. Había cosas más importantes que hacer, no podían perder más tiempo con eso ahora. Marinette estaba en peligro.

\- Te prometo que todo tiene su explicación Rena Rouge. Te lo contaré cuando todo esto acabe, pero mientras tanto, por favor, vamos a por Ladybug. Está en peligro.

Rena Rouge asintió. Juntos los tres tomaron camino hacia donde el localizador los mandaba. Recorrieron varias calles pasando entre los tejados de las casas. Cada vez que parecía que llegaban al punto luminoso, el mapa se ampliaba y mostraba una nueva sección a recorrer.

De pronto, los barrios empezaron a hacerse conocidos para los tres compañeros, que miraban con curiosidad las casas cada vez más grandes y majestuosas. De pronto el punto se posicionó en una mansión que por todos era conocida. Chat esperaba que el mapa volviera a ampliarse conforme se acercaban, pero esta vez no ocurrió. Esta vez el punto había alcanzado su objetivo.

Chat notó como el color le desaparecía del rostro y cómo un terror implacable se cernía sobre él acompañado de un dolor tan agudo que casi lo hizo caer en dos ocasiones. Caparace maldijo por lo bajo mientras Rena Rouge simplemente miraba a Chat con pesar.

Por fin habían localizado a Ladybug. Según aquel mapa, estaba en el subsuelo de aquella gran mansión.

Según aquel mapa, estaba en el subsuelo de la mansión Agreste.


	16. Chapter 16: La batalla final

**Capítulo 16: La batalla final**

La situación era tan tensa que el aire cortaba la respiración. Rena Rouge y Caparace mantenían posiciones esperando las órdenes de Chat Noir. Hawkmoth estaba rodeado por los tres flancos, quedando Chat Noir entre él y Ladybug. La oportunidad de crear el akumatizado más poderoso jamás visto se le estaba escapando de entre los dedos.

Hawkmoth miró a su alrededor, buscando una alternativa. No podía hacer más de un akuma por vez y, aunque pudiera, no serviría de nada. En cuanto lanzara el akuma quedaría expuesto a los otros tres miembros del grupo. Por muy rápido y fuerte que fuera el akuma, él sería detenido por alguno de los compañeros de Ladybug. Necesitaba ahorrar energía para escapar.

\- ¡Maldita sea! Esta vez estaba a punto de lograrlo. Maldito seas Chat, siempre en medio… - dijo Hawkmoth apretando los dientes y mirando a su alrededor sin cesar. Chat se incorporó, con un destello verde en la mirada. Era ira.

\- Caparace, enciérranos. – dijo por único comentario sin apartar la vista de su enemigo.

Caparace asintió. Chat Noir salió corriendo hacia Hawkmoth con el bastón en ristre al tiempo que Caparace creaba un escudo que los dejó encerrados. Hawkmoth no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Chat Noir le lanzó un golpe con el bastón que el otro apenas pudo esquivar por unos segundos. Chat Noir llegó a su altura y le lanzó un zarpazo a la cara. Hawkmoth se echó para atrás, evitando por unos milímetros las afiladas garras del felino. En contraataque, Hawkmoth le lanzó una patada a las costillas, lanzando al gato contra una de las paredes del escudo. Hawkmoth vio su oportunidad para lanzar el akuma, pero Chat se incorporó inmediatamente y se lanzó contra él.

\- Rena, ve a por Ladybug, yo mantendré el escudo mientras tanto. – dijo Caparace a su chica mientras aguantaba cada embestida de los luchadores contra las paredes del escudo. Chat Noir y Hawkmoth estaban enzarzados en un baile violento, lanzándose puñetazos, patadas y zarpazos uno al otro, evitando los ataques del contrario por los pelos. La lucha estaba muy reñida. El kwami del gato era más poderoso que el de la mariposa, pero Hawkmoth tenía más experiencia.

\- Está bien. Volveré para ayudarte en cuanto la saque de aquí. – Rena Rouge le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y se lanzó hacia Ladybug.

Con un ágil giro de la flauta, Rena Rouge rompió los eslabones que mantenían a Ladybug capturada. La portadora de la mariquita cayó a sus brazos sin fuerzas.

\- ¡Ladybug! ¿Estás bien? – dijo Rena Rouge preocupada al ver a su heroína flácida y sin energía. Tras ellas, Chat Noir y Hawkmoth seguían su lucha. De pronto otro pitido de los pendientes resonó en la sala.

\- Sáca-Sácame de aquí Alya. – dijo Ladybug con los ojos casi cerrados. De pronto, toda la tensión del momento, sumado al dolor incesante de cabeza, hicieron que Ladybug cayera en el agotamiento.

Rena Rouge asintió, un poco conmocionada por verla así. Con ella en brazos salió de la sala por el agujero que habían creado para entrar.

Mientras tanto, Chat Noir y Hawkmoth seguían en su lucha. Caparace estaba empezando a notar los estragos de mantener un escudo tan grande durante tanto tiempo, pero se mantenía erguido, controlando su respiración y desoyendo los pinchazos que le venían de piernas y brazos.

Chat se lanzó hacia una de las paredes de la semiesfera, corriendo sobre ella hasta llegar a Hawkmoth. Se lanzó hacia él haciendo girar el bastón sobre su cabeza para después descargar todo el impulso sobre la cabeza del contrincante. Hawkmoth se cubrió con el brazo para parar el golpe, pero el impulso era tal que le hizo hincar la rodilla en el suelo.

Entonces, con una media sonrisa de suficiencia, Hawkmoth tomó el bastón con el brazo que le quedaba libre y lanzó el akuma.

\- ¡Chat! – gritó Caparace desde el otro lado del escudo. Chat Noir miró hacia él y vio cómo en el reflejo de ellos un akuma se acercaba volando hacia él desde atrás. Frunció el ceño.

Dio un salto hacia arriba y en el aire se lanzó hacia el akuma gritando "Cataclism". La mariposa se rompió como una hoja seca entre los dedos del gato que estaba arrodillado de espaldas a Hawkmoth. El villano contempló sorprendido la escena. Se suponía que eso no podía pasar, que el único que podía contrarrestar el efecto de los akumas era el miraculous de la mariquita. Sin embargo ahí estaba Chat Noir, sin cambios.

Chat Noir respiraba agitadamente y miraba hacia donde antes había estado el akuma. Estaba furioso, sí, pero sobre todo dolido. Una lágrima rebelde cayó por su mejilla. Chat Noir se puso de pie y se secó el rostro con el dorso de al mano. Entonces se giró hacia Hawkmoth, que seguía estupefacto en el suelo.

Todo Chat vibraba. Una ira visceral, mezclada con un odio hacia ese individuo que tenía delante, hacia que todo su ser rezumara deseos de venganza.

Chat se lanzó hacia él.

\- ¡¿Por qué?! – gritó mientras lanzaba un puñetazo a su oponente. Hawkmoth se llevó los brazos a la cara a modo de escudo.

En cuanto el felino lo atacó, Hwakmoth giró sobre sí mismo, alejándose de Chat, pero no lo bastante rápido como para evitar que una patada le diera en el costado y lo lanzara contra el escudo que vibró por unos instantes. Caparace fuera contuvo un gruñido. Estaba al límite de sus fuerzas. Puso la rodilla en el suelo y tomó aire de nuevo. Tenía que aguantar.

Hawkmoth se llevó una mano al costado mientras con la otra se limpió un hilillo de sangre que salía de su comisura. Intentó incorporarse apoyándose del escudo, pero no pudo. Chat llegó ágil a su lado, lo enganchó de la pechera y lo lanzó contra otra zona del escudo.

\- ¡Chat! ¡Por favor! – gritó Caparace desde fuera. Le temblaban los brazos y el sudor le empapaba el traje. Estaba a punto de desfallecer. Pero Chat Noir no lo oía.

\- ¡¿POR QUÉ?! – chilló desgarrado Chat Noir. Se acercó lentamente hacia Hawkmoth, quien apenas se movía, mientras las lágrimas se movían raudas por su rostro. Cuando lo alcanzó, se puso a sobre él, impidiéndole con su cuerpo moverse y extendió sus garras.

\- ¡Chat, no puedo aguantar más! – le instó Caparace, pero su compañero sólo tenía ojos para Hawkmoth.

\- ¿Por qué?... – susurró con la voz entrecortada por el llanto. Hawkmoth maltrecho no era capaz de actuar.

La barrera de Caparace tintineó un par de veces y, tras un grito de esfuerzo, se desmoronó. Ya sólo quedaban Chat Noir y Hawkmoth.

Y entonces, la garra de Chat Noir descendió rauda hasta el cuello de su enemigo.

-[]-

Rena Rouge sacó a Ladybug de la sala donde Hawkmoth y Chat Noir estaban peleando para llegar a un recibidor luminoso y blanco con unas grandes escaleras en el centro de la estancia. Ladybug abrió mucho los ojos. Reconocía ese sitio. Había estado ahí varias veces. Era la casa de Adrien. Pero eso significaba que…

\- Oh, no… - susurró. Al mirar a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que Natalie, la acompañante de Adrien, estaba tirada en el suelo, desmayada. Ladybug cerró los ojos un momento. Estaba tan cansada… Y entonces el último pitido sonó y una luz roja iluminó la sala.

\- ¿Marinette? – susurró Rena mientras dejaba a su amiga en una silla cercana. Marinette la miró con ojos de disculpa mientras intentaba no caer de cansancio. Rena Rouge la miró con ojos como platos y una mano en la boca escondiendo malamente una expresión de sorpresa. Entonces la muchacha cambió de expresión a una de entendimiento. – Ahora entiendo muchas cosas…

\- Perdona por no decírtelo antes, pero no me estaba permitido. – dijo Marinette mientras metía la mano en el bolso en busca de galletas para Tikki. La kwami, exhausta también, fue volando hasta las manos de su portadora y se quedó reposando allí mientras se tomaba los dulces. Rena Rouge miró a la kwami moteada y le hizo una pregunta sin palabras. Marinette asintió. – Alya te presento a Tikki. Tikki, Alya.

Las dos se dieron la mano (o más bien la mano y el dedo) en un saludo. Marinette tomó otra de las galletas de su bolso y se la comió. El azúcar le vendría bien aunque solo fuera como paliativo al cansancio y el estrés. Mientras lo hacía miró a su alrededor.

Encima del salón había un gran agujero que daba a la calle. Sin duda aquella había sido la entrada de sus compañeros. Un poco a la derecha, descansaba Natalie, y a la derecha de ésta, el guardaespaldas de Adrien. Marinette miró a su amiga.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado con ellos? – preguntó apenada.

\- Pues… al llegar nos hemos encontrado con la portadora del pavo real. Pensábamos que íbamos a tener que pelear con ella antes de encontrarte, pero resulta que le dio un ataque o algo y cayó desmayada al suelo. Al instante ha llegado el otro con intención de defender a su amiga, pero Chat Noir lo ha dejado K.O. en un instante.

\- ¿La portadora del pavo real? Pero, ¿habéis recuperado el miraculous? – dijo preocupada Marinette. Rena Rouge asintió.

– Lo lleva Caparace en su mochila. -

\- Menos mal – suspiró Marinette llevándose una mano al pecho.

Y entonces, un grito de Caparace hizo que ambas se giraran hacia a la apertura. A Rena Rouge se le heló la sangre y Marinette sintió un escalofrío. Miró a su kwami, quien asintió. Con un giro, se transformó en Ladybug y, con las fuerzas algo recuperadas, ambas se lanzaron a la carga.


	17. Chapter 17: Revelaciones

**Capítulo 17: Revelaciones. **

La escena al entrar las dejó atónitas. Caparace estaba tumbado en el suelo, intentando tranquilizar su respiración acelerada, con un brazo en su frente y el otro tirado lacio a su lado. Estaba exhausto.

Un poco más adelante, en el centro de aquel sótano mal iluminado, estaba Chat Noir, con la garra apretada con fuerza alrededor del emblema de la mariposa y un rostro de ira y dolor mientras miraba al hombre que había frente a él.

A sus pies, hecho un mohín, estaba Gabriel Agreste, totalmente derrotado y algo malherido.

Ladybug se llevó una mano al pecho. Miraba a su gatito mientras éste seguía perdido en el hombre a sus pies. Fue a acercarse a él, pero algo se lo impidió. Necesitaba decirle que estaba ahí, que podía contar con ella, que sería su apoyo en momentos de flaqueza, pero algo en su interior le decía que mirara y esperase. Aquello lo tenía que resolver él solo.

Chat se arrodilló frente a Gabriel mientras éste intentaba incorporarse lo suficiente como para sentarse. Gabriel se sujetaba el costado y una mancha de sangre se asomaba por la comisura de sus labios. Con una manga se la limpió, sin importarle mancharse el impoluto traje blanco.

\- ¿Por qué? – repitió Chat Noir con ojos cristalinos. Gabriel lo miró sin comprender. Chat lo agarró ferozmente de la pechera a rayas que siempre llevaba, pero no fue capaz de hacer nada más. Se quedó así, con la vista gacha y la mano temblorosa. Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla. Su voz sonó entrecortada. - ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

\- No lo comprenderías. – dijo Gabriel después de una pausa. Chat apretó más el agarre.

\- ¿Qué puede haber en todo este mundo que desees tanto como para que hagas daño a los demás? ¿Qué puede ser tan importante como para que no te importe nadie más? – dijo Chat con la voz queda. Gabriel, cansado, cerró los ojos. Le dio un ataque de tos que hizo que Chat levantara la cabeza preocupado. Soltó su agarre y se puso de pie, de espaldas a él.

\- No es… de tu… incumbencia. – dijo entre toses Gabriel. Entonces Chat se crispó.

Todo el tiempo, daba igual cuántos años pasaran, cuántos años cumpliera, siempre la misma frase: "_No es de tu incumbencia_". Momentos de su infancia y adolescencia pasaron raudos por su mente, rememorando cada una de las veces en las que su padre le había dicho aquellas mismas palabras. Algo en el interior de Chat terminó de romperse. Con la velocidad de un felino, Chat se giró completamente, agarró a su padre del cuello y lo arrastró hasta la base de unas de las columnas cercanas, empujándolo bruscamente contra la piedra. Gabriel soltó un gemido de molestia.

\- ¡Chat! – gritó Ladybug.

\- No me incumbe… ¡¿No me incumbe?! – gritó Chat fuera de sí. Con el paso de los años se había hecho más alto, de modo que miraba a Gabriel desde arriba. – Me incumbe cuando tratas de hacer daño a los parisinos. Me incumbe cuando haces daño a mis amigos. Me incumbe cuando me das de lado. Me incumbe cuando me mientes a la cara. Me incumbe cuando secuestras a mi novia. ¡¿Y sabes por qué me incumbe?! PORQUE SOY EL PUTO CHAT NOIR. –

Conforme hablaba iba subiendo la voz hasta que gritó desgarrado. La furia y el dolor se arremolinaban dentro del felino, haciendo que todo el odio guardado desde hacía años saliera de golpe en aquella explosión verbal. Dio una fuerte bocanada de aire para serenarse.

\- Ahora, vuelve a decirme que no es de mi incumbencia, PADRE. – Chat lo miró directamente a los ojos mientras decía la última palabra lentamente. Quería que Gabriel lo escuchara bien, que se diera cuenta de todo lo que implicaba. Que se diera cuenta de que a quien había intentado hacer daño, al que había atacado tan incansablemente, era su hijo. Gabriel abrió los ojos muy lentamente.

\- ¿A…Adrien? – susurró. El aludido abrió su agarre, dejando que su padre se desplomara contra el suelo.

Al instante, Ladybug se acercó a Chat y lo agarró del brazo en gesto consolador. Rena Rouge, que había ido a recoger a Caparace, se acercó a ellos, dejando una distancia prudencial. Gabriel miró a Ladybug de arriba abajo. Algo en su cabeza hizo "click".

\- ¿Marinette? – preguntó. La aludida simplemente le evitó la mirada, incómoda. Era cuanto menos curioso que la primera presentación oficial como la novia de su hijo fuera en tales condiciones. Chat la empujó suavemente para que quedara un poco tras él.

\- No tienes derecho siquiera a pronunciar su nombre. – siseó Chat sobreprotector - Vas a ir a la cárcel, por todo el daño que nos has hecho, a mí y al resto de la ciudad. Vas a pasarte el resto de tu vida en una celda, preguntándote si ha merecido la pena perder a tu familia por tus excéntricos deseos. Yo mismo me ocuparé de ello.

El silencio se instauró entre ellos. Ladybug miraba la escena sin saber qué decir o hacer, Caparace y Rena Rouge seguían de fondo, sin intervenir, y Chat miraba a su padre con dolor enmascarado de odio. Entonces la risa estridente de Gabriel rompió el momento. Chat frunció el ceño, igual que Ladybug.

Gabriel se puso de pie de un salto y se lanzó hacia Chat. Pensando que iba a por su miraculous, Chat levantó la mano con el broche, pero para su sorpresa lo que hizo fue abrazarlo.

Chat se quedó petrificado. "_¿Qué está pasando?_" Se preguntó. Ladybug tomó el miraculous de la mariposa y se alejó un poco de ellos, dándoles un momento padre-hijo. Posiblemente el último. Chat, que estaba en shock, bajó levemente los brazos y abrazó en respuesta a su padre. Un gesto algo aséptico, pero íntimo a la vez. Gabriel poco a poco se serenó.

\- ¿No te has dado cuenta aún? – susurró Gabriel separándose de su hijo para mirarlo bien. Estaba verdaderamente feliz. Chat arqueó una ceja, confuso. – Todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora ha sido para con nuestra familia, hijo.

\- No padre. Lo que tendrías que haber hecho si querías ayudar a esta familia era haber estado conmigo después de la desaparición de mamá. Yo te necesitaba, y tú no estabas allí para ayudarme.

\- Eso es cierto, no estuve para ti cuando más me necesitabas, pero lo hice por un buen motivo hijo. Lo hice para traer de vuelta la felicidad a nuestro hogar.

Entonces, Gabriel se giró hacia la parte más oscura de la estancia y pulsó un botón de un mini-mando que llevaba en un bolsillo interno de su chaqueta. De pronto, toda la sala se iluminó y allí, al final del pasillo, en una plataforma colgada de las columnas del techo, descansaba una mujer rubia en una especie de capsula de cristal. Todos se quedaron petrificados. Chat abrió los ojos hasta su máxima capacidad.

\- ¿Ma…má? – susurró. Ladybug dio un paso hacia su chico inconscientemente.

\- Sí. Emilie… - comentó Gabriel mientras se dirigía hacia su amada. Al llegar a su lado, abrió la tapa de la cápsula y acarició el rostro de su mujer con suma ternura y admiración. Chat y Ladybug se acercaron lentamente hasta él, sin apartar los ojos del rostro cerúleo de la mujer.

\- ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…? – susurró el joven sin poder aclarar sus pensamientos.

\- Es una larga historia hijo. – Gabriel se apoyó en una de las columnas mientras se masajeaba la sien cansado. Adrien seguía a su padre sin perder detalle.

\- Tal vez… - comentó Ladybug. – Tal vez sería mejor ir a otro lugar donde podamos estar más tranquilos para hablar esto.

\- ¡NO! – gritó Chat Noir – Se puede escapar. No puedo arriesgarme a que… -

\- No lo haré, hijo. Tengo que contarte la historia de tu madre para que entiendas el por qué. Para que entiendas la totalidad de este entramado.

Ladybug apretó el brazo de su pareja, pidiéndole que confiara en ella. Chat la miró con rostro afligido. Le puso la mano sobre la de ella y la apretó con suavidad. Entonces sonrió de medio lado y le asintió. Ladybug sonrió de vuelta. Chat se giró hacia su padre.

\- Está bien. Vamos al salón. Pero no intentes nada raro o te juro que te lo haré pagar muy caro.

\- Te lo prometo. – contestó Gabriel.

-[]-

Ya en el salón, Rena Rouge se acercó a Ladybug mientras Chat Noir iba con su padre y lo encadenaba a una de las sillas con una cadena de bicicleta que tenía guardada en su cuarto.

\- Marinette, nosotros debemos irnos. – le susurró Rena Rouge a su amiga. – Nino necesita descansar y nuestras transformaciones están al límite. Preferiría que nuestras identidades siguieran en secreto por ahora.

\- Claro, no te preocupes – dijo Ladybug dándole un abrazo. Se separó de ella. – Si necesitas cualquier cosa avísame. Más tarde iré a verte a tu casa para recoger los miraculous.

\- ¿Sólo para eso? – Rena Rouge cruzó los brazos molesta, pero sonriendo de forma pícara. Ladybug la miró sin entender. – Me debes una exclusiva para mi Ladyblog, señorita.

\- Jajajaja – rio Ladybug. – Tienes razón, te lo debo. Nos vemos luego, Rena.

\- Lo mismo digo, Ladybug.

Rena Rouge salió del salón con Caparace en brazos mientras su pitido resonaba en la sala. Ladybug se giró hacia su chico y lo vio sentado con las manos en la barbilla en frente de su padre. El martilleo de su pie sobre el mármol blanco denotaba su inquietud, pero su semblante era impenetrable. Ladybug se sentó a su lado y cruzó las piernas, acomodándose para lo que podía ser una larga historia. Entonces pidió a Tikki la destransformación. Chat se giró inmediatamente hacia ella cuando el fulgor rojo invadió la sala.

\- ¿Pero qué haces? – dijo Chat Noir horrorizado. Marinette se encogió de hombros. –

\- Estoy cansada y mi miraculous también – comentó mientras recogía a Tikki entre sus manos de forma tierna. Sacó dos macarons de su bolso y se los dio. – Si tuviéramos que pelear, ¿no crees que sería más lógico que recuperáramos energía para poder hacerlo? Además, tú debes estar a punto de destransformarte quieras o no. –

Y como si hubiera llamado al mal tiempo, Adrien se destransformó entre un mar de luz verde. Plagg cayó rendido al suelo. Pero antes de tocarlo, Adrien lo atrapó, haciendo una mueca de dolor y llevándose la mano al costado. Las heridas del combate seguían ahí y sin la protección del traje, se hacían más patentes. Miró de reojo a su novia. Por suerte parecía demasiado absorta en Tikki como para no haberse dado cuenta. Con más cuidado esta vez, se abrió la chaqueta y dejó que Plagg entrara a agarrar su bien merecido trozo de queso.

Una vez ambos héroes estuvieron ya acomodados, Gabriel comenzó su historia.

\- Cuando Adrien aún era un bebé, Emilie y yo fuimos por un viaje de trabajo al Tibet. Emilie estaba grabando un anuncio de mi nueva línea de ropa y quisimos darle un toque exótico a la campaña. – Gabriel se quitó las gafas y se presionó levemente los ojos, descargando tensión. Se notaba que recordar aquella historia le dolía. – Al principio todo fue bien. Unas fotos por aquí, unos vídeos por allá. En un par de días estuvo todo listo. Tu madre era muy buena en su trabajo, de forma que tuvimos que repetir muy pocas tomas. Eso nos hizo terminar un día antes de lo previsto. Con todo el estrés de tener un bebé, junto con lo mucho que había tenido que invertir en la nueva línea, apenas habíamos desconectado, así que decidimos aprovechar el día extra para hacer un pequeño viaje turístico por la zona. Mi Emilie era muy aventurera. – una lágrima amenazó con aparecer, pero Gabriel se pasó el borde de la manga por sus ojos antes de permitirlo. Carraspeó. –Bueno, el caso es que todo fue bien. Vimos el pueblo, recorrimos su calles e investigamos sus recodos. Nos encontrábamos en una de las zonas boscosas de los alrededores cuando la noche empezó a caer. Decidimos volver al hotel, pero al hacerlo nos perdimos. Empezamos a andar intentando contactar con nuestro equipo por teléfono, pero la cobertura era muy mala e iba y venía a su antojo. Entonces, sin saber cómo, nos topamos con unas ruinas. Parecían un santuario o un templo. Nos movimos por allí, iluminándonos con los teléfonos. Estaba bastante deteriorado, pero aún se podía ver símbolos chinos en algunos de los muros. Íbamos dando vueltas por las ruinas, embelesados por la majestuosidad del lugar cuando tu madre vio un reflejo en el suelo, debajo de unos escombros, medio enterrado en la tierra.


	18. Chapter 18: Emilie

**Capítulo 18: Emilie.**

Emilie se acercó para verlo con más detalle. Al llegar a él, apartó con cuidado uno de los restos y pudo ver una especie de joya de color azul.

\- Amor, corre, ven a ver esto. – Al instante, Gabriel estaba a su lado, mirando con curiosidad. - ¿Qué crees que es?

\- No estoy seguro. Tendría que sacarlo para comprobarlo. – Con cuidado, rascó la tierra compacta que había sobre el objeto y encontró una especie de broche con forma de abanico azul. Lo miró por ambos lados, sorprendido. – Vaya. Está bastante sucio, pero creo que es un broche. ¿Tú qué opina querida?

\- Pues si lo parece… - contestó su mujer tomando el objeto que su esposo le ofrecía – Es curioso que nadie lo haya encontrado antes, ¿no?

\- Bueno, esta semana ha habido lluvias muy intensas y varias escorrentías. Tal vez estaba totalmente cubierto y ese tiempo lo ha desenterrado.

\- Sí, puede ser. Es muy bonito, ¿no te parece? – Emily sonrió a su esposo. Éste la miró con amor infinito y le pasó un mechón de su claro cabello por detrás de la oreja.

\- Tienes razón. Por eso deberías quedártelo. Un broche hermoso para la más hermosa de las mujeres. – contestó su marido. Emily le sonrió de forma amplia y sincera antes de darle un beso.

Ambos quedaron atrapados en aquel lugar hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando un helicóptero de salvamento enviado por su equipo los encontró. Todo fue con normalidad a partir de ahí. Ambos tomaron su avión de vuelta y regresaron a su hogar donde un niño de enormes ojos verdes los recibió con una sonrisa desde los brazos de su niñera.

A las pocas semanas, Emilie decidió limpiar el broche a pesar de las reticencias de su marido. Ella se encontraba en su cuarto mientras seguía un riguroso proceso de limpieza en seco, muy complejo. Era el mismo que seguía para el mantenimiento de ciertas joyas familiares.

A los minutos, el broche estaba limpio y mostraba no un abanico sin más, sino una especie de cola de pavo real abierta en abanico. Y entonces, el objeto empezó a tintinear y a brillar con un toque azulado que cada vez iba tornándose más y más intenso.

\- ¡Gabriel! – gritó. A los minutos su esposo apareció en el umbral de la puerta, alterado. Tal cuál entró, se quedó mirando la joya que reposaba en el tocador de su esposa.

\- Pero que…

La luz dio un fogonazo azul y de pronto ante ellos apareció una figura pequeña del mismo color del objeto. Emilie se levantó de un salto, empujando la silla hacia atrás, y se fue hasta su esposo, que la abrazó sin apartar la vista de aquello.

El ser se desperezó y se rascó los ojos mientras bostezaba. Entonces pareció darse cuenta de quién estaba con ella y se acercó volando hasta ellos, sonriente y muy vivaracha.

\- ¡Hola! Soy Duusu, el kwami del pavo real. Tengo el poder de crear aliados en las horas bajas. Y supongo que tú eres mi nueva portadora, ¿no? Encantada. Estoy deseando trabajar contigo. ¿Tienes algo de comer? Me muero de hambre. Si tuvieras alguna baya sería ideal, ¿sabes? Me apasionan los frutos rojos. Oye, y ¿tú cómo te llamas?

Emilie miró a su marido con ojos como platos. Aquello era algo totalmente inesperado y extraño. Duusu era un ser peculiar que no paraba de hablar. Parecía deseosa de hacer cosas y, ante todo, de realizar la transformación.

Después de las correspondientes presentaciones y de una pequeña cena a base de frutos rojos para el kwami, Duusu les explico ya con más calma qué era ella, por qué eran necesarios los miraculous y por qué debían transformarse para combatir las fuerzas del mal.

Al principio, Emilie se negó. No había fuerzas del mal lo bastante peligrosas como para decidir por voluntad propia dejar a su hijo para ir a batallar, aunque fuera de forma esporádica. Sin embargo, Duusu no se daba por vencida. Había estado mucho tiempo dormida y deseaba con fuerza volver a la acción.

Los días pasaron, después las semanas y por último, los meses. Y entonces ocurrió un atentado en la puerta del Louvre. Un coche bomba había hecho explotar parte de la entrada, hiriendo a cientos de civiles que en ese momento circulaban por allí. Duusu presionó a Emilie, diciendo que ellas juntas podrían encontrar a los desalmados que habían hecho aquello y entregarlos a las autoridades, que de esa forma su hijo estaría a salvo.

El miedo de Emilie a que algo pudiera pasarle a su hijo Adrien la carcomió por dentro hasta que al final aceptó la invitación de la kwami.

Juntas pudieron atrapar a los terroristas y los entregaron a la policía, llevando mucho cuidado de no ser vistas. Emilie no podía permitir que su vida se viera influenciada de ningún modo por aquello. Ni siquiera los delincuentes la reconocieron entre las sombras. Para el resto del mundo, un ciudadano había capturado y entregado a aquellos criminales. Nada de gente vestida rara, ni de héroes, ni de poderes. Nada.

Y así siguieron. Cada vez que algo ocurría por encima de lo que las distintas fuerzas del orden podían afrontar, allí estaba ella, unida a Duusu, luchando contra los villanos por un mundo mejor para su pequeño.

Emilie y Duusu se unían con una media de tres-cuatro veces al año. Y cada año que pasaba, su unión se hacía más fuerte, mientras que la salud de ella empeoraba poco a poco. Al principio era algo imperceptible, un malestar general, una falta de fuerza después de la transformación... pero al tiempo, empezaron a darle ataques de tos, seguidos de fuertes dolores en el pecho, hasta llegar al punto de caer inconsciente. Emilie intentaba que su marido no se diera cuenta, pero no siempre le era fácil disimularlo. En un momento dado, su marido la encontró, después de una intervención como heroína, al borde del desmayo. Le pidió que dejara de transformarse, que aquello la estaba hiriendo, pero ella se negó añadiendo que esa enfermedad puntual no tenía que ver con Duusu, que sólo se encontraba mal. Iba a proteger a su hijo, costara lo que costara.

Y entonces, un día, Emilie sufrió un ataque. Gabriel la encontró tirada en el suelo a los pies de la cama.

-[]-

\- Tras aquello… – continuó Gabriel – Emilie no despertó. Estaba tan desesperado que no sabía que hacer. Duusu creó la cápsula de mantenimiento en la que ahora está tu madre. Sin embargo, yo no podía soportarlo. Sabía que aquello era culpa del kwami, que había estado dañando a tu madre a consciencia, que había ido haciendo mella poco a poco en su salud para suplir sus deseos de acción. La odiaba. Increpé a Duusu, la eché de casa, e incluso intenté…

\- Intentaste matarla – dijo Marinette intentando mantenerse fría.

\- Sí – confirmó Gabriel – Pero entonces, ella me informó de que había más miraculous donde la encontramos. Me dijo que si combinabas los dos elementos más fuertes, si conseguías soportar el poder del yin y el yang unido, podrías pedir cualquier tipo de deseo, como por ejemplo, recuperar a mi esposa. En un intento desesperado, tomé a Duusu y emprendimos el camino hasta el Tibet. Busqué durante días en las ruinas de aquel templo sin éxito. Y cuando ya perdí toda esperanza, Duusu encontró un pasadizo subterráneo medio derrumbado en el que había caído un libro donde se contaba todo lo referente a los miraculous.

\- El libro de los guardianes – indicó Adrien. Seguía la historia de su padre con mucha atención, pero sin cambiar ni un ápice la expresión de su cara.

\- Eso es. Sabía que no era fácil, pero iba a encontrar los miraculous del gato negro y la mariquita costara lo que costase. Porque no podía permitir que el amor de mi vida se marchara de mi lado, igual que no podía soportar la idea de que mi hijo perdiera a su madre – Gabriel miró a Adrien apoyado en las rodillas con gesto derrotado. Adrien tragó saliva. – Pero entonces la suerte me sonrió y allí, descansando entre las páginas del libro, encontré el miraculous de la mariposa. Volví a casa y me encerré en el escritorio. Desterré a Duusu al interior de su gema mientras yo investigaba los efectos de su poder en el cuerpo del anfitrión. El libro no tenía indicaciones de que el kwami tuviera algún efecto dañino en la salud, pero yo había visto lo que le había ido haciendo a Emilie. Cuando me topé con el callejón sin salida que era Duusu, cambié de rumbo y empecé a investigar sobre el miraculous de la mariposa. En fin el resto es más sencillo. Limpié la gema, hice un pacto con Nooroo y comencé a buscar a los miraculous de la mariquita y el gato. Al principio fui cuidadoso, pero me di cuenta de que no era suficientemente rápido. Después de casi un año sin ninguna pista relevante decidí que ellos vinieran a mí. Si los miraculous eran un escudo contra las fuerzas del mal, les daría el mayor villano que se hubiera visto jamás. Los obligaría a salir de su escondite.

\- ¿Y dónde entra Nathalie en todo esto? – preguntó Marinette.

\- Ella era una amiga de la infancia de Emilie. Un día, cuando Adrien tenía cuatro años, apareció por casa con poco más que una maleta de ropa. Había perdido su trabajo y su hogar. No tenía familia, así que decidió pedir ayuda a mi mujer. Al principio rehusé, pero al poco tuve que admitir que me ayudaba mucho en la organización de mi agenda y mi negocio. Además, siempre echaba una mano a Emilie con el niño mientras yo trabajaba, o hacía de canguro cuando ambos estábamos ocupados. Cuando Emilie "desapareció", Nathalie se dio cuenta al instante. Tuve que ponerla al tanto de todo para que se encargara de la supervisión de Adrien. Es cierto que ya eras adolescente, pero no podía dejarte sin vigilancia. La cuestión es que cuando se enteró, rompió a llorar. Me confesó que había estado enamorada de Emilie desde el instituto. Me dijo que me ayudaría en mi misión, sin importar lo peligrosa que fuera o lo fuera de la ley que se encontrase, no cesaría hasta despertar a Emilie. Así que formamos equipo para traer de vuelta a la mujer que ambos amábamos. Sin embargo, el miraculous sigue dañado, así que mientras fue posible, lo mantuve fuera de uso. Y creo que eso es todo. Ya no hay más secretos. Y ahora me toca a mí hacerte una pregunta, hijo. ¿Me ayudarás a traer a tu madre de vuelta? – Gabriel estaba cansado, dolorido y magullado, pero en sus ojos la esperanza brillaba fuerte e intensa.

Adrien por toda respuesta, se levantó de la silla sin cambiar su expresión, agarró a Marinette del brazo y la sacó de la sala. Una vez lo bastante lejos del salón, Adrien abrazó a Marinette con todas sus fuerzas y se desplomó. Toda la actitud férrea e inamovible desapareció bajo una cortinilla de lágrimas. Marinette no dijo nada, solo lo abrazó de vuelta hasta que se calmó. Entonces lo besó con fuerza.

\- ¿Quieres hablarlo? – susurró Marinette con cariño mientras acariciaba el rostro de su chico con ternura. Adrien negó con la cabeza.

\- Sólo es que… Sé que no debemos hacer lo que nos pide. Ha hecho mucho daño a París, ha cometido infinidad de errores, ha manipulado, mentido y forzado a mucha gente a hacer cosas terribles, pero aun así me cuesta decir que no a esto. Es… es mi madre. – Se le quebró la voz.

\- Lo sé gatito. Y jamás te podría impedir que hicieras todo lo que está en tu mano para recuperarla. Sin embargo, no puedo darte mi miraculous. – Marinette se cruzó de brazos y bajó la mirada. Tomó aire. Adrien bajó los hombros rendido. Sabía que ella estaba en su derecho a actuar así y también sabía que era lo correcto, sin embargo... – Por eso, ... - continuó – Por eso, te pido que me des el miraculous del gato.

\- ¿Qué? – susurró Adrien apartándose de ella lentamente. No podía haber oído bien. Marinette miraba al suelo y se esforzaba por estar seria. Aquello iba en serio. Una oleada de sensaciones pasó por el cuerpo del muchacho: sorpresa, gratitud, amor, preocupación, … miedo. En su mente saltó una alarma. – No… no… ¡NO!

Adrien la agarró en un abrazo férreo mientras miles de pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza. Marinette lo abrazó de vuelta, hundiendo su cabeza en su hombro. La joven tembló un poco. Adrien la agarró aún más fuerte, casi dejándola sin aliento.

\- No… no puedes hacer eso. – susurró a su oído – No sabemos qué le puede pasar al portador si se combinan nuestros miraculous. Podría dañar tu cuerpo o tu mente. Podría… Podría matarte.

\- Adrien… - Marinette se separó un poco de él, le tomó el rostro entre las manos y le dio un tierno beso.

Él la agarró de la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, bebiendo de sus labios. El ritmo entre ellos aumentó y él agarró su cabello, masajeando su sien mientras con la lengua forzaba los labios de ella a abrirse, a dejarlo entrar. Ella respondió poniéndose de puntillas para llegar a su altura. Lo agarró del cuello y pasó sus manos por sus cabellos dorados. Las respiraciones entre ambos se acompasaron en un ritmo vertiginoso. Se separaron para recuperar aire.

\- No puedes hacer esto. No permitiré que te pongas en riesgo por mí. Eres lo más importante de mi vida, el eje central de mi mundo. No puedo… - Marinette le puso un dedo en los labios para callarlo. Su rostro sonreía, pero en sus ojos se veía el miedo. Adrien lo notó.

\- ¿No te das cuenta? – le dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado. Adrien la miró inquisitivo. – Tú también eres mi mundo entero. Por eso no puedo arriesgarme a que te pase nada.

\- Pero esta es mi lucha – dijo Adrien con voz desgarrada.

\- Y por tanto también es la mía. – concluyó Marinette. La acarició la mejilla. Una lágrima recorrió su rostro, rebelde. – Ahora mismo, tú eres muy inestable. No sabemos qué puede pasar cuando combinemos ambos miraculous, pero sí sabemos seguro que el portador deberá soportar una gran carga y tú no puedes hacerlo en esta situación. Además, yo tengo más experiencia que tú con el tema de la combinación de los miraculous. – Adrien fue a decir algo, pero ella continuó antes de que dijera nada. – Y por último, yo soy la guardiana de los miraculous ahora, es mi responsabilidad. Igual que no puedo entregarte mi miraculous para esto, no puedo permitir que Emilie permanezca así. Pero es mi deber, no el tuyo.

\- Marinette, por favor… - Adrien la abrazó de nuevo. Ella lo abrazó también.

\- Créeme gatito, es lo correcto. – Marinette notó cómo Adrien se daba por vencido cuando su cuerpo se destensó.

\- No voy a hacerte cambiar de opinión, ¿verdad? – dijo separándose y mirándola a los ojos. Ella negó con la cabeza. Adrien sonrió con amor infinito. – Eres la persona más valiente y considerada que existe, ¿te lo había dicho ya?

\- Alguna vez – contestó ella sonriendo.


	19. Respondiendo preguntas

¡Hola a todos! Soy Eiwmire. Voy a aprovechar este espacio para responder a aquellos comentarios a los que no puedo enviar mensaje privado. Espero que no os importe 😊

Antes de nada, quiero agradecer a todos los que están siguiendo la historia su apoyo. He recibido varios comentarios de ánimo y gracias a ellos siento que el trabajo dedicado a hacer esta historia ha merecido la pena. Es un insuflo de autoestima ver que os está gustando lo que hago 😊.

.

.

\- Con respecto a las preguntas, hay una que se repite: Si haré historias de _Adrien y Kagami_, o _Marinette y Luka_, o _Marinette y Félix_.

Lo cierto es que no me lo había planteado antes. Para mí, los personajes que están destinados a estar juntos son Marinette y Adrien. No puedo evitarlo, me parece que son el uno para el otro, y por eso no me había planteado el hacer nada entre otros personajes. Sin embargo, conforme avanza la serie veo otras uniones que también me parecen hermosas a su manera, sobre todo Marinette con Luka. Luka es uno de esos personajes que me gustaría que fuera feliz con la chica que quiere, pero no es fácil cambiar la mentalidad de la pareja "Adrinette". Por todo eso diría que tal vez en un futuro decida hacer una historia entre esos personajes, pero no por el momento. Antes de nada quiero terminar ésta en la que estoy.

\- Y por otro lado, otra pregunta común, o más bien petición, es ver a Adrien celoso de Luka o Kagami celosa de Marinette.

Esta historia tiene ciertos momentos en los que ambos personajes aparecen e interaccionan con los protagonistas. Incluso hay un pequeño enfrentamiento entre Kagami y Marinette, pero me temo que por cómo han ido avanzando las cosas, me será difícil incluir nuevas escenas de celos. Aun así no lo descarto, pero dependerá de cómo ocurran los acontecimientos.

.

.

En fin, creo que esto es todo. Estamos ya muy cerca del fin de la historia, espero que lo disfrutéis y que no perdáis detalle de lo que viene a continuación pues creo que será muy entretenido!

Aquí me despido. Gracias de nuevo a todos por leer mi historia y por vuestros comentarios de ánimo. ¡Sois los mejores!

¡Un saludo, Eiwmire!


	20. Chapter 19: Awaken

**Capítulo 19: Awaken**

Adrien, Marinette y Gabriel bajaron al sótano donde habían tenido la batalla final. Todo el lugar estaba cargado de polvo por culpa de los boquetes que habían hecho al entrar. La luz del crepúsculo entraba por la abertura del techo confiriendo a la estancia un tono sepia. Parecía una escena sacada de una película clásica.

Los tres se acercaron a través del puente de piedra a la cápsula de mantenimiento en la que estaba Emilie. Adrien sujetaba con fuerza la mano de su novia mientras ésta sólo podía mirar el rostro impoluto de la madre de él. Marinette tomó una bocanada de aire mientras notaba cómo la presión y la tensión iban aumentando en el ambiente. Aquello era peligroso, y ella lo sabía perfectamente. Una de las cosas que el maestro Fu le enseñó antes de concederle la caja de los miraculous fue a que no se deben mezclar los poderes de cada uno. Aun así Ladybug y Chat Noir se habían visto obligados a hacerlo en más de una ocasión. Sin embargo, fusionar la mariquita y el gato era algo totalmente distinto. Las dos fuerzas más grandes de la naturaleza unidas en un solo portador podían ser demasiado que soportar para un cuerpo. Y si lo aguantara, aún había que superar la mayor prueba de todas: la tentación.

Marinette dio un paso al frente decidida, pero Adrien le impidió avanzar. La joven miró la mano de su chico, que reposaba en su muñeca y lo miró a los ojos. Adrien la miraba suplicante. Ella se acercó a él, le dio un suave beso y asintió, diciéndole que la dejara ir. Él cerró los ojos como si así fuera más fácil, contuvo la respiración y la soltó.

Gabriel, que le había agradecido varias veces lo que iba a hacer por su familia, se apartó, dejando paso a la joven hasta la base de la cápsula.

La mente de Marinette iba a mil por hora. "_Esto es una locura_" pensó. Tikki se había mostrado claramente reacia a lo que iban a hacer y, para sorpresa de todos, igual ocurrió con Plagg. Pero esto era lo que había que hacer. Sin embargo, no estaba segura de cuáles eran los pasos para conseguir despertar a Emilie. Sólo esperaba que el instinto la guiara en ese momento.

La joven cerró los ojos. Debía concentrarse, dejar ir todos los malos pensamientos y quedarse con los buenos. Esos recuerdos que la transportaban al hogar, al amor, a la familia.

\- Marchaos ya. No sé cómo puede ponerse esto cuando empiece. – dijo ella sin volverse.

\- Pero… - Adrien fue agarrado por su padre, quien lo empujaba por el puente de piedra lejos de ella. Se giró un segundo y le gritó - ¡Te quiero Marinette!

\- Y yo a ti Adrien – dijo ella en voz baja con una genuina sonrisa.

\- Marinette, por favor, piénsalo mejor – le dijo Tikki saliendo de su bolso. Plagg tras ella tenía la vista gacha. – Podemos encontrar otra forma de salvarla. Tú lo sabes. Juntas podemos…

\- Podemos hacer casi cualquier cosa, lo sé – le contestó ella acariciando la cabecita de su kwami. Hizo lo mismo con Plagg. – Sin embargo para esto necesitamos ayuda. Más concretamente la de Plagg.

\- Pero… pero – Tikki buscaba cualquier alternativa a lo que iban a hacer, pero nada venía a su mente.

\- Dime una cosa, Plagg. ¿Hay otra forma de arreglarlo? – le preguntó de nuevo Marinette al kwami de Adrien. Plagg negó con la cabeza manteniendo sus orejas gachas.

\- No que se me ocurra.

\- Bien, pues es el momento de actuar. Adrien ha sufrido demasiado tiempo por esto. Me toca.

\- NO – gritó Tikki que se lanzó a la cara de su portadora. La abrazó mientras lloraba descolsolada. Marinette notó un nudo en la boca del estómago. La abrazó y las lágrimas amenazaron con escaparse de su cauce hacia sus mejillas.

\- Lo siento Tikki, esta vez no te voy a hacer caso. Esto es lo correcto, y lo sabes tan bien como yo. – con suavidad separó a su kwami y la miró con cariño.

Le quitó una lágrima perezosa y sonrió. Cerró los ojos de nuevo. "_Buenos pensamientos, buenos pensamientos,…_" Tomó aire. _Ahora_. Puso la mano del anillo a la altura de los pendientes y gritó:

\- ¡Plagg y Tikki, fusionaos! –

Una luz cegadora y oscura a la vez apareció como un fogonazo ante ella. Si no hubiera estado con los ojos cerrados, estaba segura de que la habría dejado ciega. Un aire procedente del remolino de luz empujaba feroz a Marinette, arañando su piel y dejándola casi sin respiración. Adrien y Gabriel, desde el otro lado de la sala, se cubrieron los ojos, protegiéndose de aquello. Adrien notó cómo su corazón se aceleraba, aquello no estaba bien.

La joven mantuvo la compostura como pudo. Le parecía escuchar voces de fondo, pero lo único que oía era el rugir del viento en sus oídos, junto con un tintinear como de una campanilla de cristal. Con gran dificultad, alzó la mano sobre su cabeza, imponiéndose a la fuerza del aire y a la quemazón de la luz y gritó "Transformación".

De golpe, una explosión de luz eliminó el viento de la sala. Como si fuera una supernova, el centro de luz negra se expandió brutalmente, desplazando el viento hasta hacerlo desaparecer. Marinette se cubrió el rostro con el brazo mientras las coletas de su pelo se deshacían de golpe. Entonces, igual de rápido que la ola de luz se estiró, se replegó, pero empleando una fuerza mayor que la que nadie haya visto nunca. Marinette fue arrastrada al centro de la luz como si fuera absorbida por un agujero negro. Toda la luz y el viento volvieron rápidamente al centro de la explosión.

Y entonces todo estalló en una única onda luminosa. Todo quedó envuelto en un silencio sobrenatural. Adrien y Gabriel, se atrevieron a levantar la vista. Adrien ahogó un grito. Ante ellos había una figura femenina brillante que se mantenía suspendida del suelo a unos pocos centímetros sin motivo aparente.

La figura que ante ellos se presentaba tenía poco de Marinette. Era un ser alado con un hala rojiza similar a la de una libélula y un ala negra cubierta de pelo fino de gato. Su traje era ajustado, pero no se podía distinguir mayor detalle porque a todo su alrededor había una luz negra que ondulaba como si fuera agua en un estanque. Su piel no era del color natural, sino que era blanca y brillante, como pura luz. Su cabello se había vuelto negro y ondeaba como movido por la brisa del mar a pesar de no haber ni una pizca de aire. Su aspecto era imponente.

\- Marinette – susurró Adrien.

La joven giró la cabeza hacia él. Adrien dio un respingo. Su rostro dejaba ver unos ojos grandes y sin pupilas. Pero lo más llamativo era su color rojo como el traje de Ladybug. Miró a Adrien, pero él notó como no lo veía realmente. Tragó saliva. Eso estaba mal.

Marinette inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, como si estuviera analizando algo. Entonces, se volvió hacia el cuerpo yacente de Emilie Agreste. Se acercó a ella flotando, sin mover las alas que decoraban su espalda. Extendió la mano con dos dedos acusadores directos a la puerta de cristal y con un movimiento de la mano hacia un lateral, abrió las compuertas.

Gabriel agarró a su hijo del brazo. Estaba asustado, pero también impaciente. Adrien apenas notó a su padre a su lado. Estaba mirando a su amada… no, a ese ente que se parecía a su amada, pensando que la podía haber perdido para siempre.

Ella estaba totalmente erguida, imponente, con esa luz negra saliendo de su cuerpo como desparramada. La luz blanca que salía de su piel se entremezclaba con la negra en los bordes, haciendo que la blanca bailara sobre la negra igual que lo hace la tinta cuando se deja caer una gota en el agua. Marinette, con el brazo aún extendido, abrió la mano dejando la palma en dirección al cuerpo de Emilie. Y entonces habló, pero no con su voz. Era un sonido agudo y casi imperceptible por el oído humano. Era como si un hada hablara.

_\- Quis loquetur potentias luceat, et mecum. Da mihi virtutem. Toma quae iam esset. Sana damnum. Mutat forte: sed id mutare, facit quod iam factum, vivificat Emilie Agreste._

En la palma de su mano apareció una bola de luz blanca con motas negras que se movían, como si estuvieran vivas, por su superficie. La bola fue creciendo, hasta que cubrió el hueco que separaba a ambas mujeres. En cuanto la luz tocó la piel de Emilie, una nueva explosión inundó todo el lugar.

Viendo lo que se venía hacia ellos, los dos hombres se giraron para dar la espalda a la ola de luz blanca-negra. Les empujó con fuerza, estrellándolos contra el suelo y parcialmente contra la pared del fondo. Y entonces todo paró. Adrien levantó la cabeza con cuidado y vio cómo el aire se había plagado de diminutos copos de luz blanca, roja y negra. Miró a su padre, que ya se había dado la vuelta y miraba con ojos abiertos a la zona donde reposaba su mujer.

Adrien se giró lentamente, temiendo lo que pudiera encontrar. Y ante él, envuelta en un halo de luz rosácea, estaba Marinette, _su Marinette,_ sujetando a Emilie del brazo mientras ella se intentaba poner de pie tambaleante.

Para Adrien todo iba a cámara lenta. Abrió mucho los ojos. Su novia estaba bien. Su madre estaba despierta. Todo había salido bien.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio cómo Gabriel Agreste se levantaba del suelo y se dirigía corriendo hacia las dos chicas. Pasó por el puente como un rayo y al llegar allí se tiró de rodillas al suelo, a los pies de su amada, llorando como un niño. Emilie se agachó a su lado, le tomó la cara, obligándolo a mirarla y le sonrió, mientras lloraba de felicidad. Gabriel se lanzó a abrazarla, llorando y riendo a la vez. Emilie hizo lo mismo y después de ese abrazo tan ansiado se dieron un beso lleno de sentimientos y promesas.

Adrien despertó de golpe de ese estado de ensoñación en el que se encontraba. Se puso de pie. Marinette lo miró sonriente y cansada. Se acercó hacia el pasillo mientras él empezaba a correr para llegar antes a su lado. En apenas dos segundos, Adrien recogía entre sus brazos a su amor mientras ambos reían, lloraban, se decían infinidad de pensamientos y daban vueltas sin parar.

El resplandor de Marinette poco a poco se fue apagando hasta volver a ser enteramente ella. Adrien le sujetó la cara entre sus manos y la besó. Mejor dicho, la cubrió de besos: en las mejillas, en la frente, en los ojos, en la barbilla, en los labios… Ambos reían sin control. Marinette lo tenía sujeto por la cintura mientras se dejaba hacer.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – le dijo Adrien entre beso y beso.

\- Estoy bien. – le contestó riendo.

\- ¿Seguro? ¿No tienes nada? – dijo sin dejar de mirarla y besarla.

\- De verdad, estoy bien, sólo un poco cansada. –

\- Dios santo, no puedo creerlo. Eres increíble, maravillosa, radiante. – Adrien dejó su recorrido de besos para apoyar la frente en la de ella. En esa posición aspiró, absorbiendo su aroma. Marinette se rio.

\- Si sigues así vas a hacer que se me suba a la cabeza. – contestó sonriendo con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del contacto íntimo.

\- Pues seguiré, porque tiene que meterse bien en esa cabecita tuya. Eres la mejor persona y la mejor superheroína del mundo. –

\- Jajaja –

\- Oye, ¿cómo has hecho eso? ¿Eras consciente de lo que hacías? – dijo mirándola a los ojos, pero sin apartarse de ella.

\- Luego te lo explicaré todo, pero creo que antes deberías saludar a alguien. – Marinette puso su mano sobre la de él, se separó un poco y se giró hacia la pareja que seguía en el suelo abrazándose y besándose. Entonces, Emilie levantó la cabeza y se quedó mirando el rostro del muchacho. Al principio su rostro era de duda, pero a los pocos segundos su expresión cambió a la de sorpresa y de ahí a la de felicidad. Las lágrimas volvieron a aparecer en sus ojos.

\- A…Adrien – susurró. Adrien empezó a llorar.

\- Mamá… - y el joven se lanzó al suelo, al lado de su madre, a abrazarla y besarla mientras ella lloraba con él, acariciándole el pelo y susurrándole palabras de cariño y amor.


	21. Chapter 20: El diario de Marinette

**Capítulo 20: El diario de Marinette**

"Querido diario. Hace mucho que no escribo y es que han pasado tantas cosas que no he podido dedicar ni un momento a hacerlo.

Han pasado muchas cosas estas dos semanas. Lo primero es que fui capturada por Hawkmoth. Sí, lo fui. A pesar de ser Ladybug y luchar con mis compañeros, fui capturada. Hawkmoth había estado enviando akumatizados de forma continua para cansarnos y poder así llevar a cabo su plan real: Capturarme y convertirme en akumatizada para obligarme a llevarle el miraculous del gato hasta su poder.

Antes de todo eso, yo había preparado un plan algo descabellado: Entregarme como señuelo a Hawkmoth dándole a Chat un localizador para así descubrir el escondite de este gran adversario. Sabiendo nuestras limitaciones, nuestro cansancio y nuestra situación, le di el localizador a Adrien en un acto desesperado por cambiar el rumbo de la batalla contra el gólem de amatista. Y menos mal que lo hice, porque resultó que era un siervo de Mayura que nos estaba distrayendo mientras el verdadero akumatizado nos atacaba por la retaguardia. Fue por ello por lo que no fui capaz de vencerlo y me atrapó dejándome inconsciente.

Para cuando desperté, estaba en manos de Hawkmoth. Por suerte, Chat, Rena Rouge y Caparace llegaron hasta nosotros antes de que me convirtiera con su akuma. Hubo una gran batalla entre Chat Noir y Hawkmoth, pero yo estaba tan cansada y malherida que Rena Rouge tuvo que sacarme de allí antes de poder ver nada. En ese momento me destransformé, haciendo que Alya descubriera que yo era Ladybug. Por supuesto, tuve que prometerle que le daría una entrevista completa para su Ladyblog, cosa que hice dos días después. Fue algo muy largo y con preguntas muy personales sobre mi relación con Chat Noir, pero no podía negarme, es mi mejor amiga y se lo debía por ocultarle el secreto.

Por otro lado, en aquella batalla mi identidad no fue lo único revelado. Gracias al localizador, Chat pudo venir a por mí, pero al hacerlo descubrió que la guarida de Hawkmoth era su casa y que el gran villano de los últimos años de París era ni más ni menos que su padre. ¡Y eso que ya lo habíamos descartado años atrás!

Como puedes imaginar, el pobre Adrien estaba desolado. No podía entender por qué su padre había estado causando tanto daño a sus amigos y familiares. Pero entonces Gabriel le contó la verdad. Hawkmoth sólo había sido un camino para lograr un fin noble: recuperar a su mujer del coma en el que estaba después de varios años.

Resulta que Emilie estaba viva y localizada en una cápsula de mantenimiento desarrollada por Duusu y Gabriel para mantenerla con vida. Todo el tiempo que Adrien pensó que su madre estaba desaparecida había estado preservada en esa cápsula en el fondo de las instalaciones secretas de Gabriel Agreste.

Al parecer, todo este lío de los akumas era para recuperar los miraculous de la mariposa y el gato para poder pedir el deseo de traer de vuelta a su mujer. Por eso, cuando supo que Chat era en realidad Adrien, le pidió que interviniera por su madre.

Tras este nuevo hallazgo, Adrien estaba desgarrado. Sabía que no podía pedirme mi miraculous, que era un error desear usarlos en beneficio propio. Sin embargo, seguía siendo su madre. Por ese motivo, yo me ofrecí a portar los dos miraculous.

Por supuesto, él se negó igual que Tikki, pero no pudieron hacerme cambiar de opinión. Lo siguiente no lo recuerdo muy bien. La unión de los miraculous fue dura, eso sí. Recuerdo la quemazón y el aire caliente cortando mi piel, pero una vez me transformé, sólo recuerdo luz… y paz. Lo siguiente que vi fue a Emilie despierta y muy confundida intentando salir de la cápsula.

Después de aquello, hubo reencuentro familiar: risas y llanto a partes iguales mientras todos se abrazaban a la vez. Sin embargo, yo no pude unirme a ellos. Tenía un agotamiento fuera de lo normal después de la transformación. Parecía que mi energía se disipaba en el aire, todo empezó a darme vueltas y de pronto me desmayé. Al tiempo desperté con un fuerte dolor en la cabeza en la cama de Adrien. Él estaba sentado a mi lado, preocupado, y a su derecha estaba el maestro Fu, con un libro abierto en las manos. En cuanto me vieron despierta se lanzaron hacia mí, Adrien para darme un abrazo y el maestro para comprobar cómo estaba. Les pregunté qué había pasado y Adrien me contó lo del desmayo y que había estado un par de días con fiebre sin despertar. El maestro Fu nos contó entonces el porqué: usar el poder de la creación y la destrucción combinados implicaba un precio. Arcaicamente, cuando se hablaba de "deseos", se consideraba que el pago debía ser una maldición, un pago igual de grande que el deseo pedido, una vida por otra. Sin embargo, el maestro Fu descubrió que se le había dado una mala traducción a los textos antiguos de los miraculous: "Ojo por ojo, diente por diente". Hacer uso del poder de los miraculous juntos implicaba un gasto energético igual de fuerte que el poder empleado en la unión. Si el portador era débil, los miraculous le robarían toda su fuerza vital y lo matarían. Si era fuerte,… bueno, sobreviviría. Al parecer, era más fuerte de lo que yo pensaba. El maestro Fu estaba muy orgulloso de mí por haber tenido la entereza espiritual y mental para soportar el peso de la transformación. Me dijo que se enorgullecía de haberme transmitido la potestad de los miraculous y a su vez me regañó por haber hecho la transformación sin consultarle primero. Supongo que en cierto modo se sentía protector conmigo. Pero bueno, como todo había salido bien pues no se enfadó demasiado. Incluso me felicitó por restaurar los destrozos del akuma que habían quedado tras nuestra última batalla. Yo no entendía a qué se refería, pero entonces caí en que debí arreglarlo al tiempo que despertaba a Emilie. Pero claro, no lo recuerdo bien, así que nunca sabré cómo ocurrió realmente.

Después del pequeño susto por mi desvanecimiento, Adrien me invitó a cenar a su casa para presentarme de buenas maneras a su madre. La velada fue maravillosa, jugamos a juegos de mesa, vimos una película y nos reímos durante horas. Fue, simplemente, mágico. Adrien estaba entusiasmado por una noche en familia como siempre había soñado. Pero eso felicidad no es duradera si tu padre es el villano de París. Después de aquello, Adrien habló seriamente con su padre. Por muy buenas que fueran sus intenciones, seguía siendo un criminal y debía pagar por sus actos.

Gabriel accedió sin rechistar y fue llevado ante la justicia. El juicio se llevó a cabo en el más completo secreto y de forma rápida. Debido a que ninguno de sus ataques tuvo víctimas mortales, que todos los daños fueron siempre reparados por mí y gracias a los testimonios de Chat Noir y Ladybug, el castigo no fue especialmente severo: Cuatro años de arresto domiciliario con una importante indemnización para el pueblo de París así como un comunicado público jurando que nunca volvería a portar un miraculous y viendo cómo me lo entregaba en directo.

Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar. Todos aquellos que alguna vez fueron dañados por un akuma salieron a la calle en protesta por no encarcelar a Gabriel. Gracias a la ayuda de Chat Noir y a la mía propia conseguimos apaciguar los ánimos. Una vez todo el mundo supo que Hawkmoth existió como medio para despertar a Emilie, la población se calmó. Sin embargo, Gabriel Agreste y su familia quedaron marcados para siempre. La marca Agreste perdió su fama y su credibilidad, haciendo que gran parte de la fortuna se evaporara en el aire. Sin embargo, Emilie Agreste ha sido aceptada en varios papeles como actriz en nuevas producciones que quieren aprovechar el tirón de la milagrosa vuelta de su persona al mundo.

Por supuesto, la situación no es la idónea, pero Emilie y Gabriel están contentos de volver a estar juntos, aunque él no pueda salir de su vivienda. Por mi parte, tengo que decir que estoy feliz. Adrien ha recuperado a su madre, ha aprendido a sobrellevar la verdad sobre su padre y por fin está disfrutando de una familia de verdad. Por supuesto, eso me incluye, claro 😊

Y sobre nosotros, pues bueno, está claro que nos va bien. Hemos tenido algunos problemas para estar juntos estos días atrás con todo el tema del juicio y eso, pero en verdad ha sido bueno poder estar con él en un momento así. Me gusta ver que puedo ayudarlo y serle útil como apoyo en lo bueno y en lo malo.

Estoy tan feliz de verlo tan bien… Hoy hemos quedado para ir al cine. ¡Ahh! Se me olvidaba, ¡hemos aprobado los exámenes finales! Sí, fueron hace tres días y ya han dado las notas. Por supuesto, Adrien ha sido de las mejores notas de la clase, pero por una vez… ¡Yo también! Me ha estado ayudando estos últimos días en la preparación de los exámenes a pesar de insistirle en que no hacía falta y que debía estar con su madre y su padre, pero él se ha empeñado en ayudarme incluso en este momento de su vida. ¿Cómo no voy a quererlo? Es un sol, mi sol personal.

Y bueno, por fin vamos a tener nuestra segunda cita "oficial". Este tiempo atrás, desde lo de Silver Man, cuando nos hemos visto ha sido casi siempre en pequeñas quedadas, no en una cita "cita". Ahora que todo el mundo sabe lo nuestro, incluyendo nuestras respectivas familias, ya podemos movernos con libertad y hacer cosas sin miedo a que nos pillen.

Y lo confieso, es difícil a veces ir de aquí para allá del brazo de Adrien mientras los paparachis nos persiguen para crear nuevas exclusivas. Las más populares son "El hijo de Hawkmoth" y "La conquista del rompecorazones de París". Por su puesto, hay que saber que no todo es fácil de sobrellevar, pero juntos lo conseguimos, y al final es casi como un juego de "encuentra al fotógrafo". Es nuestra forma de afrontarlo y nos va muy bien.

En resumen, eso es todo. Ya te contaré como me ha ido la cita. Espero que termine bien, porque si te soy sincera, cada vez que lo tengo cerca me suben unos calores que me hacen querer… bueno, ya me entiendes ;P

¡Hasta la próxima entrada!

-[]-

Marinette dejó el bolígrafo y se masajeó la mano dolorida de escribir tan rápido. Miró el texto y sonrió. Quería dejar constancia de todo antes de que los detalles se desdibujaran en su mente.

Miró su móvil. Aún tenía una hora para arreglarse antes de que Adrien pasara a por ella.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? – dijo Tikki que no había perdido ojo de lo que Marinette estaba haciendo toda la tarde.

\- Pues ahora voy a recoger mis cosas y me voy a dar un baño relajante antes de verme con Adrien. – contestó la joven mirando a su kwami. Tikki le dedicó una suave sonrisa.

\- Bueno, ¿ya tienes decidido qué te vas a poner? – comentó la pequeña mirando el montón de ropa que reposaba sobre su cama y constituía todo el armario de la joven.

\- Ajá. – comentó Marinette con una sonrisa. – He decidido estrenar el vestido azul eléctrico que me regaló mi abuela por mi 18 cumpleaños.

\- Ohhh. Es una pieza atrevida, sin duda. – comentó la kwami con sorna. Marinett notó como el calor volvía a su rostro. Se llevó una mano hasta un mechón rebelde y se lo colocó detrás de la oreja.

\- Qu-Que va. No es tan… - Tikki se puso delante de ella con los bracitos cruzados sobre su pecho. Levantó una ceja y le sonrió de medio lado. Marinette se sonrojó aún más y le sonrió de vuelta. – Bueno, me voy al baño.

La joven de cabello azul se levantó de la silla, roja como un tomate, y se acercó a su mesita de noche para tomar la muda nueva. Al abrir el cajón encontró otro de los regalos de su abuela… Dudosa, acercó la mano a la caja envuelta con un lazo de seda y la examinó con detenimiento. "_¿Y si…? No, no. Es demasiado para mí. No me atrevo… Pero y si… Maldita sea abuela, ¿Por qué me diste esto?"_ Marinette tomó aire. Antes de darse tiempo a planteárselo, agarró con fuerza la caja, cerró el cajón con un golpe seco de cadera y se dirigió a su baño agarrando en el último minuto el vestido que se iba a poner.

Mientras la joven salía del cuarto, un mensaje llegó a su móvil, pero ella no lo vio.

-[]-

"_Mmm… esto sí que es vida_" pensó Marinette mientras dejaba reposar la cabeza en el borde de la bañera. Se había recogido el pelo en un moño y se había tumbado en la deslizante superficie, dejando que el agua cubriera su pálida piel y destensara los nervios que recorrían su cuerpo. El vapor del agua caliente inundaba el cuarto, empañando el espejo, haciendo que el ambiente se volviera cálido y confortable. La música de Jagged Stone sonaba de fondo.

\- Marinette – dijo Sabine llamando a la puerta. Marinette hizo un gruñido a modo de respuesta – Cielo, nosotros nos vamos ya. Si necesitas cualquier cosa estamos en casa de los Ledore. Cuando salgas, cierra bien la puerta. No olvides echar la llave, que si no cualquiera puede entrar a la panadería. Apaga todas las luces, salvo la del soportal y ya que estás, comprueba que las ventanas del balcón están cerradas antes de irte.

Marinette resopló. "_No me lo puedo creer_" se dijo. Tenía 18 años y aún le hacía el discursito de las salidas como si fuera una niña. Claro que no se iba a dejar nada abierto, ni tampoco las luces encendidas. Ya lo único que le faltaba era la advertencia del…

\- Y recuerda, nada de alcohol. Y mucho menos si vais a ir en coche, ¿estamos? –

"_Lo ha dicho_". Marinette se llevó una mano a los ojos y se los rascó con cansancio. Suspiró.

\- Mamá, ¿en serio? No tengo quince años, no hace falta que me des el discursito del alcohol otra vez.

\- Sí, ya lo sé, pero soy tu madre, no puedo evitarlo. – dijo sonriendo desde la puerta. – Bueno, nos marchamos. Saluda a Adrien de nuestra parte. Te queremos.

\- Claro mamá. Y yo a vosotros.

Los pasos se alejaron de la puerta y a los pocos segundos escuchó cómo se cerraba la puerta de la calle. Marinette se recolocó en la bañera y sonrió de nuevo. Por fin iba a poder relajarse de verdad…

Unos nuevos toques sonaron en la puerta. "_¡Oh, por el amor del cielo!_" pensó la joven mientras se llevaba un brazo a la cabeza para taparse los ojos, desesperada por no poder tener su momento de relax.

\- ¿Qué pasa ahora mamá? – dijo sin mirar. La puerta del baño se abrió y oyó como alguien entraba en la sala. Con pesadez miró de reojo, pero en lugar de ver a su madre olvidadiza que había vuelto a por algo, vio a un Chat Noir apoyado en la pared del fondo, que la miraba sonriendo de medio lado mientras se acariciaba el cascabel del cuello, distraído. Marinette abrió mucho los ojos de sorpresa y de forma inconsciente se cubrió el cuerpo con los brazos y las rodillas. El agua se salió parcialmente de la bañera por el movimiento brusco de la joven. - ¡Chat! ¿Pero qué haces aquí? Aún faltan tres cuartos de hora para nuestra cita.

\- Estoy teniendo un pequeño Déjà vu. ¿No pasó lo mismo el día que empezamos a salir? ¿Qué también pensabas que era tu madre? – Chat sonrió de medio lado. Marinette lo miró arqueando una ceja sin comprender. – Bueno, da igual, te he escrito un mensaje. No lo has visto, ¿verdad? – dijo mientras se acercaba provocadoramente a la bañera con sus andares felinos. Los ojos del joven recorrieron la silueta de ella intensamente. Marinette sintió un escalofrío y se encogió un poco más, alejándose de él mientras su rostro se volvía cada vez más rojo, y no por el calor del agua. Chat se rio. - ¿De verdad? ¿Te escondes de mí? Princess, nos hemos acostado, nos hemos bañado juntos, ¿qué pretendes ocultarme? – Marinette se sonrojó aún más.

\- Ya… ya lo sé… Pero esto… sigue… sigue siendo nuevo para mí. No puedes evitar que aún me dé algo de vergüenza que me veas así… - susurró la joven apartando la mirada de su chico. Chat se rio de nuevo, con esa risa angelical que hacía removerse el interior de Marinette.

\- Pues, si eso es así, tal vez deba sacarte esa vergüenza a lametones… - la mirada de Chat se oscureció mientras bajaba la vista al agua traslúcida por las sales de baño de la bañera.

Marinette notó cómo el calor se arremolinaba dentro de ella ante la mirada de su compañero. La deseaba. Era un hecho, tanto por la expresión lujuriosa de su rostro como por la protuberancia que empezaba a denotarse en las ajustadas mallas del traje. Marinette tragó saliva. Lo deseaba también. Quería recorrer su cuerpo con las manos; arrancar ese ajustado traje de licra de su bronceada piel para ver la magnitud de su cuerpo; acariciar, besar y lamer cada centímetro de su piel, desde la base de su cuello hasta lo más profundo de su bajo-vientre. Quería comérselo entero.

\- ¿Sabes?... – Marinette habló en un susurro casi inaudible. Estaba ensimismada viendo el cuerpo de Chat crecer ante ella. Toda esa vergüenza, ese miedo irracional, todo se evaporó con el calor de la bañera.

Chat, gracias a sus habilidades mejoradas del traje, la oyó, y se giró para mirarla. Sus ojos estaban embravecidos y la pasión y la necesidad se reflejaban en su rostro, hambriento de Marinette. Ella, por su parte, lo estaba devorando con la mirada. La joven se lamió el labio inferior inconscientemente para acto seguido mordérselo. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del muchacho haciendo palpitar su miembro. Ella parecía no darse cuenta, pero había soltado las piernas y los brazos, dejando ver su cuerpo tenuemente a través del vapor y las burbujas de la bañera. Marinette lo miraba de aquella forma sensual y ardiente que le decía: "Sé mío". Chat tragó saliva. Estaba apabullantemente sexi, y no lo hacía a propósito, lo que la hacía aún más atractiva.

\- Mmm… - gruñó Chat a modo de respuesta sin apartar los ojos de ella. Marinette levantó la vista hasta encontrarse con el brillo verde de los ojos de él. Marinette sonrió de medio lado, de forma pícara. A Chat se le paró el corazón. "_No puede haber diosa más sensual sobre la faz de la Tierra_" pensó.

\- Creo… - Marinette, sin quitar los ojos de su presa, se acomodó en la bañera para quedar completamente boca arriba, y abrió las piernas, dejando cada una lo más pegada posible a las paredes de la bañera. Las rodillas de Marinette sobresalían por poco del agua, igual que el inicio de la curva de su pecho. Chat abrió los ojos muy lentamente, mientras notaba como el calor subía a su rostro y provocaba espasmos en su miembro. – Que en la bañera hay sitio para dos… - Muy levemente, Marinette sacó una mano de debajo del agua y con un dedo le invitó a entrar. Adrien, en shock, se quedó petrificado un segundo. Era la escena más sexi y provocativa que había visto nunca. Y lo había hecho para él. - ¿qué pasa gatito? ¿le tienes miedo al agua? – Marinette le sonrió aún más. Chat volvió en sí.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se quitó el anillo del gato, dejándolo en el aparador que había cerca. Marinette lo miró de arriba abajo. Iba vestido con un traje negro y camisa rosácea. El cuello estaba abierto y llevaba una corbata del mismo color que el traje, sin ajustar. Era como un modelo sacado de las revistas de actualidad. Sin embargo esa imagen le duró poco.

Sin ningún tipo de miramiento, Adrien se quitó toda la ropa y la lanzó al fondo del baño, sin preocuparse de dónde caía o si se ensuciaba. Ahora mismo, sólo tenía ojos para Marinette, que lo esperaba en la bañera con esa mirada lujuriosa.

Ella disfrutó del espectáculo, sobre todo cuando su chico se quitó los boxers y dejó ver su magnificencia en pleno apogeo. Tragó saliva. Quería probarlo…

Adrien se acercó hasta el borde de la bañera con una media sonrisa.

\- A este gato no le importa mojarse, my prrrincess – susurró mientras se metía en la bañera. El nivel del agua subió y se desbordó mientras Adrien se colocaba entra las piernas de Marinette y se acercaba a su chica jadeante. Adrien se situó a un par de centímetros de su cara. La piel mojada de él se resbalaba y rozaba contra la de ella. Debajo del agua podía notar cómo los pechos de ella estaban turgentes mientras que ella notaba perfectamente el palpitar del miembro de su chico contra el suyo propio. Las miradas buscándose, los jadeos entremezclándose, los labios esperándose…

\- Bien – dijo ella. Marinette se lanzó a los labios de Adrien para devorarlos por completo.

Marinette envolvió el cuello de su chico con los brazos mientras jugaba con su pelo con los dedos y desplazaba la lengua por la boca de él, disfrutando de su tacto, su humedad y su sabor. Adrien se pegó todo lo que pudo a ella. Agarró la cintura de Marinette con una mano y la obligó a acercarse a él, a encajar en su cuerpo. Adrien podía notar el cuerpo de Marinette pegado al suyo, curvado bajo su peso mientras ambos se perdían en el beso. Los pechos de Marinette estaban totalmente pegados a los del joven, subiendo y bajando a un ritmo frenético pero acompasado entre ambos.

Adrien se separó de los labios de su amada y empezó a besar su cuello. Marinette gimió. Adrien respondió con un gruñido mientras un escalofrío le bajaba por toda la espalda, dejando su cuerpo cubierto de piel de gallina. Marinette bajó las manos de su cuello hacia la espalda, recorriendo cada músculo, dibujando cada curva con la punta de los dedos en un roce electrizante. Adrien soltó un gemido de sorpresa cuando esos dedos hábiles llegaron donde la espalda pierde su nombre y empezaron a jugar con un punto especialmente sensible. Marinette sonrió como respuesta.

Adrien soltó el cuerpo de Marinette, le tomó la cara entre las manos, obligándola a mirarlo, y la besó con fuerza, aspirando su aroma. Sus lenguas se movieron en un baile frenético.

Adrien acercó su miembro aún más al de ella. El palpitar, el calor mutuo, la humedad, el tiempo que hacía desde la última vez, … todo les estaba gritando desde dentro "_hazlo_".

\- Marinette, te necesito… - susurró Adrien al separarse de ella y dirigirse a su oreja, donde mordisqueó su lóbulo. Marinette notó una oleada de placer descender a su bajo-vientre.

\- Y yo a ti – le contestó dejándose llevar por el placer de su novio jugando con su oreja. Adrien gruñó. Estaba deseando entrar en ella, pero necesitaba asegurarse de que todas las protecciones estaban tomadas. Ella, adelantándose a sus pensamientos le comunicó – Tranquilo, ya he empezado con la píldora. No necesitamos el preservativo.

Adrien sonrió de medio lado. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Adrien se movió por encima de Marinette hasta quedarse justo en la abertura de ella y la miró. Los ojos de él, esmeralda, fulgurosos y salvajes, esperaban la invitación de los de ella que ahora lo miraban queriendo devorarlo.

Marinette, con los colores subidos por el calor y la situación, hizo una inclinación de cabeza, suplicante. Adrien le regaló una sonrisa de Chat y al instante, la agarró por la cintura y entró.

Los ojos de la joven se abrieron de par en par mientras soltaba un gritito de placer. Se cubrió la boca en un intento de amortiguar el sonido que salía de sus labios. Adrien notó todos los puntos de presión de su miembro tocados a la vez, haciendo que una onda de placer se desplazara por su espalda hasta llegar a su miembro. Soltó un grito contenido.

Muy despacio, y sin salir de la chica, Adrien se inclinó hacia Marinette. La joven había cerrado los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación de tenerlo de nuevo dentro de ella. "_Vaya, cuánto lo necesitaba"_ pensó ella entre una marabunta de emociones.

\- Te he echado mucho de menos _my lady_. – susurró Adrien al lado de su oído. Marinette notó un escalofrío.

\- Y yo a ti. –

Adrien empezó a moverse dentro de ella. Al principio suave, tranquilo, disfrutando del contacto. Adrien notaba como su cuerpo le pedía más, le exigía más, pero quería aguantar aquella maravillosa sensación un poco más, sólo unos instantes más…

Marinette empezó a notar cómo el calor que sentía se iba arremolinando en su bajo-vientre. Necesitaba más, quería más. Con un gemido, agarró el hombro de su chico y apretó. Adrien entendió el mensaje y aumentó el ritmo.

El agua caliente que envolvía el cuerpo de ambos empezó a desbordarse de la bañera con cada sacudida. La superficie del agua parecía un mar enfurecido, igual que lo eran los dos jóvenes que se buscaban en los páramos del placer. El calor era apabullante e iba en aumento conforme los dos iban llegando al clímax y aumentaban el ritmo. Las caderas de Marinette se acompasaban a las envestidas de Adrien, buscándose, anhelándose, bebiendo el uno del otro.

Adrien notó cómo su chica se ponía tensa entre gemidos de placer. La miró. Estaba a punto de llegar. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la mano cubriendo sus labios que no podían dejar de emitir sonidos guturales e incoherentes. Una punzada de placer atravesó a Adrien. Estaba a punto, y sabía que su chica también.

Con la mano que tenía más libre, se acercó a ella y empezó a acariciar su clítoris. Marinette abrió mucho los ojos de golpe. Aquello fue una sorpresa para ella que estaba evadida en el placer del momento. De pronto, todo ese placer se intensificó al máximo. "Oh señor, Oh señor, Oh señor… me voy, me voy, me voy" susurró ella entre gemidos. Adrien la agarró más fuerte de las caderas y aceleró las embestidas. Marinette gritaba mientras el agua saltaba de su sitio. Adrien la miró mientras seguía con sus embestidas. Entonces Marinette soltó un grito de placer y él notó como había llegado. Su interior se volvió aún más húmedo y cálido que antes.

Sin parar un momento, Adrien siguió con su baile, haciendo que el orgasmo de su chica se extendiera aún más. Adrien notó el calor arremolinarse en el punto exacto. Cerró los ojos ante la sensación. "Me voy, me voy…" dijo, y casi al instante, Marinette notó cómo su chico terminaba y cubría su interior entre gritos de placer.

Adrien dejó reposar la cabeza en la frente de Marinette mientras recuperaba el aliento. Ambos estaban exhaustos, pero felices de haber pasado ese momento íntimo. Marinette acercó su rostro al de su amado y lo besó.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que ambos recuperaron la compostura y pudieron separase completamente. Al hacerlo, ambos se dieron cuenta de que la bañera estaba medio vacía y que el suelo del baño estaba absolutamente anegado.

\- Bueno… Supongo que es la pega de hacerlo en la bañera. – dijo Adrien sonriendo. Marinette se rio.

\- ¿Te arrepientes acaso? – dijo con media sonrisa felina. Adrien la miró con fingida sorpresa.

\- ¿Cómo osas dudar de mí? – Adrien se acercó a ella, quedando a unos centímetros de su rostro, con la mirada turbia de nuevo. – Jamás me arrepentiría de algo así. Lo que es más, tengo intención de repetirlo y puede que incluso jugando en distintas posiciones… Además, quiero acostarme contigo en cada rincón del planeta.

Marinette notó cómo los colores volvían a subir. Ese dios del sexo le estaba dejando claro que iban a explorar y a jugar. ¿Qué había hecho en el pasado para merecer semejante premio?

\- Bueno… Pe-Pero ahora debes irte – susurró empujando levemente a su chico. Adrien la miró elevando una ceja.

\- ¿Me estás echando justo después de tener sexo? A ver si voy a resultar ser tu juguete… - Adrien le regalaba esa sonrisa de Chat que hacía que la sangre de Marinette hirviera. Se puso roja como un tomate.

\- ¡Claro que no! – dijo apartando la mirada y haciendo un mohín con los labios – Es sólo que me tengo que duchar y tú y yo teníamos una cita preparada, ¿recuerdas?

\- Jajaja. Tienes razón. Te dejaré que te arregles. – Adrien se levantó, haciendo que su figura mojada reflejara la luz de la lámpara. Marinette no pudo apartar la vista. El dorado cuerpo de su chico brillaba con las luces de la sala. Su cabello mojado se arremolinaba en su hermoso cuello. Su miembro estaba… ¡¿Estaba despierto de nuevo?! Marinette abrió mucho los ojos.

\- Pe-Pero si… si acabas de… - dijo llevándose una mano a la boca de sorpresa.

\- ¿De terminar? – continuó él. Se agachó lo suficiente como para quedar a la altura de su rostro y la agarró de la barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo. Le dio un beso cargado de intenciones. Marinette notó cómo su corazón se agitaba de nuevo. – Esto es lo que me provocas bichito. – Marinette no contestó. No le salían las palabras. – Pero, como siempre, tienes razón. Tenemos que arreglarnos.

Con un ligero movimiento, Adrien salió de la bañera, agarró una de las toallas que había por allí y se secó. Fue a recoger su ropa, y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba empapada. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

\- Vaya hombre. Se me ha empapado el traje – dijo con pena.

\- Tal vez si no lo hubieras lanzado sin miramientos… – comentó Marinette mientras tomaba el jabón y se lo extendía por el cuerpo.

\- Tal vez si cierta persona no me hubiera estado esperando con las piernas abiertas no lo habría lanzado así – contraatacó Adrien que la miraba con ojos pícaros. Marinette abrió los ojos en respuesta. "_Dios mío, yo hice eso…"_ pensó la joven que se hundió un poco más en la bañera mientras seguía con su labor. Adrien se rio. – No te preocupes princess, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

\- ¿Qué secreto? – murmuró la joven mientras veía cómo su chico recogía sus cosas. Adrien sonrió y se acercó a ella para darle un beso en la frente.

\- Que eres una lujuriosa – susurró. Marinette se crispó, avergonzada. Adrien la tomó de la cara y la obligó a mirarle. – Y no es una queja. Todo lo contrario. Me encanta ver que tienes una facción así. Nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien juntos, ya lo verás.

Marinette se puso roja de nuevo, pero sonrió. Tenía razón. Juntos se lo iban a pasar increíblemente bien. Adrien se separó de ella y se acercó a la cómoda del baño para recuperar su anillo. Aún ataviado sólo con la toalla, gritó transformación y se convirtió en Chat. Agarró todas sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta.

Nos vemos en quince minutos _my lady_. Espero que el baño vaya bien – dijo Chat guiñándole un ojo desde la puerta. Marinette le hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza, incapaz de articular palabra y vio cómo Chat salía del baño, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Marinette suspiró. Había sido un baño muy entretenido. Sonrió. Esta era sin duda la mayor aventura que iba a vivir, y la estaba disfrutando desde el principio. ¡Y eso que sólo era el principio de la noche!

Marinette terminó de asearse y se vistió. Volvió a su cuarto y miró el móvil. Tenía un mensaje de Adrien. Sonrió.

"_Aún falta mucho para la cita y tengo unas ganas locas de besarte. Voy para tu casa"_

Conciso, pero claro. Dejó el teléfono en la mesita de noche y se dirigió a su tocador. Aún tenía mucho que hacer y no le quedaban más de cinco minutos antes de que llegara su caballero de brillante armadura a recogerla.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola a tod s. ¡Sólo quería agradecer de nuevo los comentarios de ánimo que me seguís mandando! Además, quería avisar de que voy a estar liada en un tiempo próximo. Intentaré subir los capítulos que faltan lo antes posible, pero no puedo prometer una fecha exacta. Lo que sí aseguro es que llegarán. Esta historia tiene un final y lo desfrutaréis en breve.

Un saludo a todos, Eiwmire!


	22. Chapter 21: Finale

**Capítulo 21:**

Adrien llamó al timbre de la casa de Marinette y esperó apoyado en el Audi R8 negro que le regaló su padre al cumplir la mayoría de edad. Apenas había usado el coche por la impresión de millonario que daba, pero aquella era una noche especial y quería darle lo mejor a su chica. En teoría habían quedado para ir al cine, pero Adrien había planificado una noche llena de actividades, empezando por una cena en uno de los restaurantes de moda del momento. Lo cierto era que la idea de ir al cine fue de Marinette para evitarle gastos por el socavón económico por el que pasaba su familia, pero él quería darle una nueva primera cita para recordar, y por una noche…

Sus pensamientos quedaron ahogados en cuanto la joven abrió la puerta de la vivienda. Adrien cerró la boca para tragar saliva. De pronto se encontraba seco, con la garganta acartonada, impidiéndole decir una sola palabra. Marinette, sonrojada, se llevó un mechón suelto detrás de la oreja, en un acto reflejo. Miró a su chico de reojo, algo avergonzada.

\- ¿Qué? – dijo la joven sin atreverse a mirarlo directamente. Adrien la miró de arriba abajo con lentitud, disfrutando de cada rincón de la imagen de Marinette.

\- Estás… - No pudo decir mucho más, no le salían las palabras. "¿Guapa? ¿Hermosa? ¿Sexi? ¿Preciosa?" cualquiera de esos adjetivos quedaba hueco ante ella en ese preciso instante. Marinette llevaba un vestido hasta la rodilla azul eléctrico con un ligero vuelo en la falda y una abertura en ambos laterales hasta casi el inicio de la curva de los glúteos. Ceñido desde la cadera hasta el pecho, el vestido brillaba con la luz como si fuera un cielo estrellado, refulgiendo en contraste a la piel de porcelana, pulida y perfecta de la joven. El escote en V mostraba una insinuante curva del pecho de Marinette, que estaba decorado con un collar largo de cristales blancos. El cuello se veía perfectamente gracias al recogido medio suelto que se había hecho, dejando varios mechones escapar perezosos del moño alto. Adrien quiso besar y morder ese cuello. Con tranquilidad se acercó a ella, tendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a bajar los dos escalones. Estaba temblando. Con suavidad la acercó a él y le dio un beso lento, tranquilo, lleno de caricias. Marinette se relajó en sus brazos mientras Adrien rezaba por controlar el impulso que le demandaba olvidar todo lo planeado y subirla a la habitación para hacerla suya en ese mismo instante. Inspiró hondo, embriagándose con su aroma. Tenían toda la noche, e iba a disfrutarla con ella tranquilamente. Con suavidad pasó la mano por su espalda y descubrió con sorpresa que el vestido también tenía un escote en la espalda hasta la curva de la cadera decorado con encaje. Algo se movió en su interior. "_Respira muchacho, respira"_ se obligó a pensar. Ya tendría tiempo de jugar con la suave y sedosa tela que hacía refulgir los azules ojos de la muchacha. Con pesar se separó de ella, que tomó una bocanada de aire mientras un escalofrío la recorría de arriba abajo. – Estás… perfecta. –

\- G-Gracias. Tú también estás muy guapo. – dijo ella que había quedado igualmente embelesada con el traje gris perla y la camisa verde abierta al cuello, sin corbata ni pajarita, de él. El color resaltaba el de sus ojos y le daba un toque exótico a su bronceada piel. Marinette, aún algo mareada de la intensidad de ese beso, se abrazó los brazos mientras sonreía avergonzada. – Me parece que nos hemos arreglado de más para ir al cine…

\- Tal vez – continuó él apartándose un poco para abrir la puerta del coche deportivo. Marinette se quedó boquiabierta. ¿Ese coche era suyo? Adrien hizo una reverencia con el brazo, invitándola a pasar. La joven, sorprendida se sentó en el asiento de cuero, notando el frio del mismo contra su piel. Todo el interior del coche estaba en tonos negros. Adrien se dirigió a la puerta del conductor y antes de entrar tomó una gran bocanada del aire de la noche. "_Relájate, relájate…"_ se dijo a sí mismo. Con una sonrisa entró de nuevo al vehículo y la miró sonriendo mientras ella observaba maravillada todo lo que había a su alrededor. – Y ya que estamos tan arreglados… - continuó el joven – ¿Y si vamos a cenar? Invito yo.

\- Pero Adrien, no puedo permitir eso. – Marinette lo miraba con preocupación. Se agarró a la chaqueta negra que tenía en el regazo. – Sé que no es el mejor momento para ti y tu familia. Nunca te permitiría invitarme… Ni siquiera me parece bien estar en este coche. Seguro que gasta una barbaridad en combustible. ¿Y si…? – Adrien la tomó de la mano y le dio un suave beso en el dorso. Marinette calló al instante.

_\- My lady_… Agradezco de todo corazón tu preocupación por mí y mi familia, pero déjame recordarte que a pesar de esos problemas económicos yo tengo un ingreso propio gracias a mi trabajo como modelo juvenil. Y antes de que rechistes… - dijo adelantándose a los pensamientos de ella – confía en mí. Sabes que no soy un cabeza loca. Sé donde están mis límites. Pero esta noche quiero que sea especial. Nunca tuvimos una primera cita en condiciones y nuestra relación ha sido un poco tortuosa desde sus inicios. Quiero regalarte… mejor dicho, regalarnos un nuevo primer encuentro mágico y que ambos recordemos con pasión. Déjame darte eso esta noche. Déjame ser tu príncipe azul por un día…

La voz de Adrien resonó unos instantes en el coche. Marinette, roja de nuevo, asintió. Estaba tan feliz que si abría la boca seguro gritaría de emoción. Había sido un comentario tan bonito que no podía evitar estar emocionada.

Adrien le dio otro beso en la mano y arrancó el coche que rugió con fuerza. Marinette abrió mucho los ojos emocionada e impaciente por sentir el movimiento de ese coche en su cuerpo. Adrien inició la marcha y ambos disfrutaron del traqueteo del vehículo en las asfaltadas calles de París, mientras cientos de personas se giraba para descubrir quién era aquél que lucía semejante coche.

-[]-

Adrien aparcó en el parquin privado de uno de los restaurantes juveniles más actuales de la ciudad. "La trufa de oro" era uno de esos sitios a los que podías ir a divertirte con los amigos a disfrutar de una cena en pareja mientras disfrutabas de un espectáculo de música o de magia. Marinette se puso la chaqueta antes de bajar del coche para contrarrestar el helor de la noche que había ido cayendo mientras llegaban al sitio.

Marinette sujetaba el brazo de su chico mientras se dirigían a la entrada del restaurante donde una cola de más de diez personas esperaba a que se liberara una mesa. Al pasar por delante para ir a hablar con el camarero empezó a elevarse un murmullo. Eran las voces quedas de los que estaba allí reunidos que cuchicheaban al ver a la pareja de actualidad.

El camarero se acercó a ellos.

\- Oui, Monsieur? – dijo con un leve gesto de cabeza.

\- Perdone, teníamos una mesa reservada a nombre de Adrien Agreste para esta noche. – comentó con una sonrisa. Marinette lo miró sorprendida. Él le guiñó un ojo. "_Así que lo tenía planeado… que tramposo" _pensó divertida.

\- Oui, su mesa está lista. Por aquí, por favor.

Guiados por el camarero, ambos se dirigieron a una mesa situada en la primera fila frente al escenario. Otro camarero les mostró la carta y les tomó nota. Adrien pidió una botella de vino blanco para acompañar la cena y a los pocos minutos de estar los platos en la mesa, la luz bajó levemente y un foco iluminó el telón frente a ellos. Una voz melodiosa presentó a un grupo de música que iba a entretener la velada durante la siguiente hora. El nombre del grupo le sonaba a la joven, pero no lo situaba. Entonces se abrió el telón y lo entendió. Era el grupo en el que tocaba Luka.

Marinette abrió mucho los ojos. Estaba muy atractivo con la chaqueta de cuero y la melena suelta. Su guitarra brillaba con los focos. Las chicas se volvieron locas al verlo. Aun estando en el extremo derecho del escenario era el centro de atención de todo el mundo. Marinette notó como sus labios se ensanchaban en una gran sonrisa mientras aplaudía a su amigo. Estaba orgullosa de él. Tan atenta estaba al espectáculo que no notó la tensión en los hombros y la mandíbula de su chico cuando la vio emocionarse por Luka.

La luz descendió aún más y todo el escenario quedó a oscuras. Entonces sonaron las cuerdas de la guitarra sobreponiéndose al silencio sobrecogedor. Unas pocas notas después, entró la batería y después el cantante. Todo el mundo enloqueció con aquella balada rock. Marinette se giró hacia Adrien mientras aplaudía al ritmo de la música, igual que los demás. Adrien le dedicó una sonrisa. Esos celos eran infundados, lo sabía. "_Él y ella sólo son amigos, nada más_" se decía a sí mismo. Pero él sabía que Luka sentía algo por Marinette. Lo había sabido desde el primer momento. Total, era algo muy evidente. Pero ella era suya. Lo sabía, y no temía que sus sentimientos cambiaran. Y aún así…

La hora de Luka pasó volando para Marinette y pesada para Adrien. Sin embargo, la cara de felicidad de Marinette le había hecho que mereciera la pena el mal trago. Cuando el telón se cerró para que entrara el siguiente espectáculo, la pareja ya iba por el postre.

\- Vaya, vaya. ¡Qué ven mis ojos! – comentó una voz desde atrás. Adrien maldijo para sus adentros. Luka se acercó a ellos desde atrás para saludarlos.

¡Luka! – Marinette se levantó para darle un abrazo. Adrien se levantó a su vez y le tendió la mano, educadamente. – Ha sido espectacular, de verdad. Me ha encantado.

Muchas gracias, Mari. Me sorprende mucho veros por aquí. Sobre todo… juntos. – comentó mirando de soslayo al rubio. Adrien apretó la mandíbula para contener sus impulsos. ¿A qué venía eso? –

Ya, bueno… - Marinette se pasó un mechón de pelo por detrás de la oreja, nerviosa. Adrien sintió una pequeña punzada en el pecho. ¿Estaba avergonzada de que Luka los hubiera visto juntos? – Sobre lo de aquel día… Tenías razón. Nunca hubo ese distanciamiento que yo creía. – Marinette agarró del brazo a Adrien que se sonrojó levemente. Luka los miró sin hacer ningún gesto – Pero me ayudaste mucho con tus palabras. Y mira, ahora estamos juntos.

Bueno, supongo que siempre tuve la partida perdida, ¿no? – dijo sonriendo. Le tendió la mano de nuevo a Adrien que se la estrechó a modo de despedida – Cuídala mucho Adrien, porque como le hagas daño estaré ahí para hacértelo pagar.

¡Luka! – dijo Marinette como si regañara a un niño pequeño. Luka se rio un poco.

Lo siento Mari, pero tengo que avisarle. Y ya sabes, para cualquier cosa que necesites estoy aquí. – Marinette le dio los tres besos de rigor para despedirlo. – Y por cierto, estás espectacular esta noche.

Con un gesto de cabeza, Luka se marchó dejando a Marinette sonrojada y a Adrien con la sangre hirviendo. Adrien se acercó a Marinette para susurrarle algo al oído y vio cómo desde la distancia Luka se volvía para mirarlos. Los pensamientos racionales de Adrien se vieron sobrepasados por un impulso y, como si lo llevaran los celos, tomó la cara de Marinette entre sus manos y la besó. No un beso casto para exteriores, no, un beso atrevido, intenso, fiero. Un beso que escribía en letras refulgentes: "ELLA NO ESTÁ A TU ALCANCE". Adrien abrió los ojos para mirar a Luka desafiante, quién no pudo sostenerle la mirada y se marchó por la puerta lateral.

En cuanto se fue, Adrien cortó el beso y se recolocó en la silla. De pronto se sentía estúpido. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? Pensó. Marinette, agitada, miró a su alrededor. Con la luz baja, nadie parecía haberse percatado de su pequeño momento. Roja como un tomate y algo malhumorada encaró a Adrien.

¿Se puede saber a qué ha venido eso? – le susurró al oído. Adrien se sonrojó a su vez y puso las manos frente a él. Desde luego había sido innecesario.

Lo siento, lo siento muchísimo. Ha sido un acto estúpido. No sé que me ha pasado. – comentó rápido, escusándose. Marinette lo miró de arriba abajo.

No me malinterpretes, ha sido impresionante. Pero creía que íbamos a tener cuidado fuera de casa. – dijo jugueteando con la cuchara del postre. Adrien se sintió culpable. No quería estropear su noche especial. Suspiró.

Lo siento de veras. Ha sido… yo… él… - dijo sin saber cómo confesarle que había sido un acto egoísta para marcar su territorio. Marinette empezó a entenderlo. Abrió mucho los ojos.

¿Estás celoso de Luka? – dijo sorprendida. Adrien se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se agitó el pelo, nervioso.

Yo… sé que es estúpido. No tengo derecho a estar celoso. Nunca me has dado motivos para estarlo… Sin embargo no he podido evitarlo… ¡Te estaba comiendo con los ojos!... Y yo necesitaba hacerle entender… que viera que… - Adrien hablaba atropelladamente. Marinette quiso enfadarse o molestarse con él, pero en lugar de ello sintió… "felicidad". Adrien no era un chico celoso, ni de los que se enfrentaban a otros por impulso, pero la quería, le preocupaba perderla y peleaba por ella. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Lo agarró de la pechera de la camisa y lo atrajo hacia sí, dándole un beso intenso y lleno de promesas. Adrien la miró sin comprender.

No te voy a mentir, me ha gustado que me defendieras. Pero no te preocupes, nunca tendré ojos para otro que no seas tú. Al fin y al cabo, si te he esperado todos estos años, no voy a renunciar a ti tan fácilmente. – sonrió. Adrien le devolvió la sonrisa.

¿Eso significa que me perdonas por ser un chico tonto? – dijo haciendo un mohín con los labios. Marinette rio.

Te perdono porque eres MI niño tonto. – contestó.

El resto de la cena pasó tranquilamente. A las 23:15 ambos se hallaban en el centro de París, paseando por la calle que recorría el Sena. El frío de la noche se colaba entre los pliegues de la chaqueta de Marinette, haciéndola temblar. Adrien le tendió su chaqueta y se la puso sobre los hombros. Hablaron de muchas cosas en el camino, de su pasado, de sus vidas y de su futuro.

\- Oye – dijo Adrien al parar en un mirador del Sena. – ¿Ya tienes decidido a qué te vas a dedicar ahora? – Marinette, apoyada en su hombro inspiró para disfrutar del olor nocturno de la ciudad.

\- Pues quiero ser diseñadora de moda. – comentó mirando la luz de la luna reflejada en el agua. Adrien sonrió.

\- Lo suponía. – Marinette lo miró enarcando una ceja. Sonrió de medio lado.

\- ¿Tan predecible soy? – murmuró. Adrien se acercó a ella y le dio un casto beso.

\- No bichito, pero se ve desde la luna lo mucho que te apasiona la moda. Sería raro que decidieras dedicarte a otra cosa.

\- Supongo que sí – se rio - ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes algo claro ya?

\- Mmm… - Adrien miró al infinito, buscando la respuesta. Marinette se lo quedó mirando, ansiosa – La verdad, no estoy seguro. Toda la vida he crecido a la sombra del imperio de mi padre. Tenía ya planificado mi futuro para ser su segundo en la empresa… Y ahora que todo eso se acabó, no sé qué voy a hacer. Lo cierto es que nunca me gustó la idea de dedicar toda mi vida a la moda. – Adrien sonrió de medio lado, nostálgico. – Siempre me gustará hacer de modelo, pero mi pasión, lo que de verdad me gusta… es la enseñanza.

\- Vaya – Marinette lo miró sorprendida. Nunca lo hubiera imaginado. – Estoy segura de que se te daría muy bien. Eres muy inteligente y tienes mano con las personas. Serías un gran profesor. – Adrien la miró.

\- ¿Tú crees? –

\- ¡Claro! Si has podido sacar para delante a una cabeza dura como yo, estoy segura de que podrás hacerlo con cualquiera. – Marinette se rio. Adrien le sonrió.

\- ¡Oye! Tú no eres ninguna cabeza dura. Eres una chica tremendamente lista – dijo. Marinette volteó los ojos.

\- Si, bueno…

\- ¡Pero bueno! – Adrien se lanzó a por ella y empezó a hacerle cosquillas por los costados. Marinette intentó huir, pero él la abrazó y siguió con su castigo.

\- ¡Para, por favor, para! – dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas por la risa.

\- No, de eso nada _princess_. Retíralo. – Marinette negó con la cabeza. Adrien aumentó la velocidad de sus dedos por las costillas y Marinette tuvo que ceder.

\- Vale, vale lo retiro. – dijo entre risas. Adrien la soltó, riendo también. Ella se giró hacia él y le dio un empujón cariñoso. – Ya te vale…

\- Jajaja. No me has dado otra opción. – dijo abriendo los brazos para darle un abrazo. Marinette se sumergió en ellos, dejándose llevar por su calor y su aroma.

\- Te quiero. – dijo la joven. Adrien notó cómo su corazón se aceleraba. Sonrió y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

\- Y yo a ti, _my lady_. – Marinette levantó el rostro hundido en su pecho y le dio un beso en los labios. Uno tierno, lleno de amor y cariño. Adrien le pasó las manos por el pelo y la acercó aún más. Su aroma inundó sus sentidos. Adrien apretó los labios, infligiendo más intensidad, exigiendo más de ella. Marinette le devolvió el beso, cada vez más apasionado. Ambos siguieron besándose a la luz de la luna, sin preocuparse del tiempo ni el lugar. Al cabo de unos largos minutos ambos se separaron con la cara enrojecida y el pelo desarreglado. Adrien pasó un dedo por los carnosos labios de Marinette, experimentando su suavidad. – Vamos a tu casa.

\- Sí – suspiró ella casi como un gemido.

Ambos se dirigieron al parquin en busca del coche. A los 10 minutos ambos entraban en la casa.

-[]-

Los rayos del sol del mediodía despertaron a Adrien. Con una sonrisa en los labios se quedó mirando al techo de Marinette, recordando la noche pasada. Recordó el camino hasta su casa, tenso y nervioso por la expectación del momento. Recordó cómo Marinette lo llevó escaleras arriba hasta su cuarto, mientras ambos se besaban cálidamente. Recordó acariciar su piel, su cuello y sus labios en una danza cálida y sensual. Recordó cómo ella se entregaba a él, anhelante, mientras ambos se perdían en un sinfín de besos y caricias. Recordó el vuelco al corazón que le dio al ver cómo el vestido tan etéreo al principio caía a plomo en el suelo, dejando ver una figura perfecta enmarcada en un conjunto de lencería negro de encaje y pedrería. Recordó obligarse a sí mismo a no arrancarle el conjunto del tirón para disfrutar de su imagen y su tacto. Recordó tomarla en brazos y llevarla a la cama para tumbarla sobre el suave lecho. Recordó besarla en cada centímetro de su piel y verla gritar de placer con cada caricia. Recordó hacer el amor con ella lenta y dulcemente, envolviendo todo el momento con caricias y besos. Y recordó hacerla suya toda la noche hasta que ambos quedaron exhaustos bien entrada el alba.

Adrien suspiró. Aquello no sólo había sido pasión y amor, había sido una conexión, un momento en el que los dos se entregaron mutuamente para convertirse en uno.

Marinette bostezó a su lado mientras se masajeaba los ojos, sacándolo de sus ensoñaciones. Parpadeó un par de veces y miró a su chico, sonriendo.

\- Buenos días gatito – dijo acercándose a él para abrazarlo. Con un gesto natural, Adrien levantó el brazo y Marinette se acomodó en su pecho desnudo, piel con piel.

\- Buenos días _princess_. ¿Has dormido bien? – susurró en su oído con una media sonrisa. Marinette se rio por lo bajo y lo abrazó con más fuerza.

\- Como un bebé. ¿Y tú? – Adrien sonrió.

\- Mejor que en muchos años –

\- Oye, lo de anoche… fue… - Marinette inspiró hondo, como si así pudiera aspirar el aroma de los recuerdos pasados. - … simplemente mágico.

\- Pienso igual – comentó Adrien sonriendo, mientras acariciaba su espalda desnuda con los dedos. Marinette notó como se le ponía la piel de gallina. Adrien comenzó a acariciarla más abajo, fuera ya del límite de la espalda, en círculos concéntricos. Marinette lo miró enarcando una ceja.

\- Esto… ¿no está un poco baja esa mano? – Comentó picarona. Adrien miró al techo mientras seguía con su labor.

\- No sé de qué me hablas – dijo, y le dio un cachete suave. Marinette abrió mucho los ojos de sorpresa.

\- ¡Pero bueno! Qué fresco te has vuelto. – dijo riéndose. Con un movimiento rápido, se puso ahorcajadas sobre él y empezó a mover sus caderas sobre el miembro despierto del joven, quien abrió los ojos de golpe. – A esto podemos jugar los dos, ¿sabes? – dijo ella, con media sonrisa felina.

\- Con que quieres jugar, ¿eh? Vale, tú lo has querido. – dijo él mirándola con ojos embravecidos de nuevo.

Media hora después, ambos desayunaban-comían unos espaguetis descongelados en el salón, con la televisión de fondo mientras hablaban de sus cosas. Después de la comida, cuando ambos estaban recostados en el sofá, Adrien carraspeó.

\- Oye, _my lady_, hay algo que hace tiempo quería comentar contigo, pero que me preocupaba a su vez. – Marinette lo miró y comprendió a qué se refería. Asintió.

\- Te refieres a los miraculus, ¿verdad? – Adrien asintió.

\- Sé que eran un medio para un fin, que eran para detener a Hawkmoth, pero ahora somos un equipo, somos amigos de Plagg y Tikki. No sé si soportaría separarme de ellos.

\- Lo sé. Es una decisión difícil. Por un lado, usarlos es un riesgo frente a gente que pueda desear quitárnoslos para hacer daño a los demás, es un imán para los dementes… Pero por otro lado, hemos hecho mucho bien con ellos, no sólo contra Hawkmoth, sino también ayudando a nuestra gente en los días cotidianos.

\- Exacto –

\- He estado pensándolo mucho, Adrien. Como nueva guardiana es mi deber proteger los kwamis, lo cual implica que Tikki debe quedarse conmigo. Sin embargo, ¿debo dejar que los demás kwamis se usen? Es una decisión complicada, pero tras mucho pensar me he dado cuenta de algo.

\- ¿De qué? – preguntó Adrien con un nudo en la garganta.

\- Siempre habrá gente que quiera hacer daño a los demás. Pueden ser malos de poca monta o verdaderos villanos de película, pero la gente de a pie merece que la ayuden. Y no pienso negar la ayuda a las personas que la necesiten por miedo al "quizá". Tú y yo somos el mejor equipo que haya existido jamás. Y el pueblo de París se merece eso, con Hawkmoth o sin él.

Adrien la abrazó desde atrás y le dio un enorme beso en el cuello. Marinette se rio.

\- Creo que estás de acuerdo conmigo. – comentó la joven.

\- Sin duda eres inigualable. – Adrien la giró para abrazarla como es debido y la besó. – Por eso te amo.

\- Y yo a ti.

Marinette sonrió y juntos se perdieron en un beso interminable, lleno de promesas de futuro y de amor.

FIN


	23. Despedida

**Final de "Finale"**

¡Hola a tod s! Espero que hayáis disfrutado de esta historia basada en Ladybug. Ha sido algo difícil de realizar por motivos de trabajo, pero lo he disfrutado mucho. Es mi primer fanfic y siento que ha gustado y que ha tenido muy buena acogida. Os estoy a todos muy agradecida, de corazón.

Aquí os dejo el último capítulo de la historia, que espero os guste. No estaba segura de si hacer un capítulo extra o no para contar un poco por encima cómo será la vida futura de los personajes, así que os lo voy a dejar a vosotros: **¿Queréis un epílogo que cuente cómo serán las vidas de nuestros superhéroes parisinos en el futuro?**

Espero vuestras respuestas 😊

De nuevo gracias por todo. Ha sido un paseo emocionante y, aunque me de pena que llegue a su fin, me alegro de haberlo recorrido con vosotros.

¡Un saludo enorme!


End file.
